Reglas Rotas
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena pensaba que nunca era fácil enamorarse de un amigo, pero si era increíblemente sexy y ya la había rechazado una vez, se convertía en una odisea. Así que había llegado el momento de olvidar a Darién y encontrar a un hombre con el que perder por fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Reglas rotas **

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Autora Lucy Monroe**

**Adaptada a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Protagonistas: Darién y Serena**

_**Argumento:**_

**La regla más importante: algunas reglas estaban hechas para romperse.**

Serena pensaba que nunca era fácil enamorarse de un amigo, pero si era increíblemente sexy y ya la había rechazado una vez, se convertía en una odisea. Así que había llegado el momento de olvidar a Darién y encontrar a un hombre con el que perder por fin la virginidad…

Darién no podía apartar la mirada ni las manos de Serena, pero era su mejor amiga, así que era terreno prohibido. El caso era que ella también lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la ropa y eso hacía que la situación fuese aún más difícil… Así que decidió establecer algunas reglas que ambos debían respetar.

La primera era que no habría besos… pero la rompieron antes de llegar siquiera a escribirla… La segunda era nada de sexo… pero ésa tampoco duraría mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Darién dio un trago a su cerveza y dejó la botella de cuello largo encima de la mesa de roble de la cocina. Hizo una mueca. Sabía repugnante y tampoco olía demasiado bien, pero aquello formaba parte del ritual.

—Maldita sea, _Bud_, es la tercera en los dos últimos meses.

Su cita de la noche anterior tampoco había llegado a nada. Él había estado demasiado ocupado intentando controlarse para no salir detrás de Serena y del tipo de la Harley.

Llevaba preocupándose por Serena Tsukino desde que tenía memoria. Demasiado tiempo como para soportar ver a un tipo vestido con chaqueta de cuero poniéndole las manos encima tan tranquilamente.

_Bud_ no contestó, pero Darién no se ofendió. Miró fijamente a los ojos brillantes y comprensivos de su nuevo amigo.

—Supongo que me entiendes. A ti también te han dejado.

_Bud_ se limpió la cara y miró en silencio a Darién. Éste sacudió la cabeza.

—Mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende? Incluso Serena es últimamente como un puzzle al que le falta una pieza. Tenías que haber visto el tipejo con el que estaba anoche.

Darién se ponía enfermo sólo de pensar en aquel aspirante a motero de cuello ancho y cubierto de cuero. Sabía que Serena había pasado por una crisis emocional desde que su padre le había vendido a Darién el rancho de la familia, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría tan lejos. Ella no pertenecía al mundo de los ranchos de ganado y, a esas alturas, debería haberlo comprendido.

Si el comportamiento que estaba teniendo últimamente era algo temporal, era evidente que todavía no había pasado.

Darién apartó la jaula del hámster para poder poner los pies encima de la mesa. Era el mueble más antiguo que había en la casa, llevaba cuatro generaciones en la familia Chiba. Sorprendentemente, había sobrevivido a los intentos de su abuela, su madre y su madrastra de cambiar la decoración.

Miró a _Bud_ y suspiró.

Un hombre que hablaba con un hámster no tenía derecho a criticar con quién salía su mejor amiga. Aunque hasta un hámster hubiese sido mejor compañía que el tipo con el que había estado Serena la noche anterior.

Darién se levantó y dejó la botella vacía en la encimera. No podía guardar el equilibrio y aquella era una sensación que no le gustaba. Serena lo tenía bien atado, y eso que ni siquiera era su novio. Pero él experimentaba el mismo sentido de la posesión que si ella se apellidase Chiba. Le habría gustado poder verla como a una hermana.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana que había encima del fregadero. Observó su reflejo. Unos ojos azules indignados le devolvieron la mirada. Llevaba el pelo casi negro demasiado largo y le rozaba con el cuello de la camisa. Por una vez, tenía el aspecto de un ranchero, lo que era. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo vestido con traje, supervisando el conglomerado de empresas Chiba; pero en su corazón, era tan ranchero como lo había sido su bisabuelo español.

Mamoru Chiba había abandonado sus raíces aristocráticas y su país natal para buscar una nueva vida y las siguientes generaciones de la familia habían ido agregando sus esfuerzos.

Darién sabía que él más que nadie había hecho crecer el imperio Chiba, aunque no se comportase por ello de manera presuntuosa.

Su padre era millonario y él, multimillonario. Al contrario que otras familias ricas y famosas, que tenían casas de invierno por la zona, su familia había echado raíces en aquella pequeña ciudad. Él prefería la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, en vez de la gran ciudad. No obstante, tenía que pasar mucho tiempo allí por cuestiones de trabajo. De hecho, tenía previsto un viaje de negocios próximamente del que no podría librarse. Quizá le viniese bien. Necesitaba apartarse de Serena antes de que hiciese algo que luego pudiese lamentar. La deseaba, pero su padre tenía un dicho con mucho sentido: «No orines en tu propio jardín, o estropearás el césped y te mancharás las botas».

Ceder ante el deseo que sentía por Serena sería una estupidez, y Darién Chiba no era un estúpido.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar la jaula de _Bud_. Abrió la puerta, metió la mano dentro y sacó al hámster. La pequeña bola de pelo empezó a subírsele por el brazo.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi problema?

El animal no se detuvo en su ascenso para responderle.

—Necesito sexo.

No lo ayudaba decirlo en voz alta, como tampoco le hacía ningún bien pensar que el tipo con el que había salido Serena la noche anterior probablemente sí estuviese satisfecho en ese aspecto.

El hámster cambió de dirección para cruzar por el pecho de Darién, ajeno a sus problemas. Al fin y al cabo, el pequeño roedor también se había sentido aislado.

Darién acarició al animal, que estaba hecho un ovillo cerca del bolsillo de su camisa.

—No te preocupes, _Bud_. Serena cuidará de ti.

Nunca olvidaría la mirada de Serena el día que se habían conocido. La había salvado de un gato montés. Ella, que por entonces era una niña de seis años, se había alejado intentando salvar a su vaca favorita, _Flor_, de una venta de ganado. Su padre se había puesto furioso, pero había accedido a regañadientes a venderle la vaca a Darién en vez de a un desconocido.

Con once años, Darién se había gastado el dinero que había estado ahorrando para comprarse un coche de madera en esa vaca. Había aprendido la lección y, desde entonces, siempre se había preocupado por Serena.

Devolvió al hámster a su caja y oyó que abrían la puerta trasera de la casa. Serena apareció en la cocina con una ráfaga de aire frío y nieve. Darién no se había dado cuenta de que estuviese nevando.

Frunció el ceño.

—Deberías haber venido mañana. Que tengas un todoterreno no es motivo suficiente para arriesgarte a venir con la nieve.

Serena se quitó el gorro, dejando a la vista su sedoso pelo rubio. El ridículo pompón del gorro rebotó contra la encimera.

—No he venido en mi coche —dijo quitándose un guante con los dientes; estaba tiritando—. Está en el taller. He tomado prestado el coche de mi casera —volvió a tiritar—. La calefacción no funciona.

Darién le agarró la mano y le quitó el otro guante.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? Podías haberte congelado por el camino.

Casi se había congelado. Tenía la pequeña mano como un carámbano. Darién la tomó entre sus grandes y calientes manos y disfrutó de su olor a primavera. Siempre olía así, incluso en invierno.

—Cielo, necesitas quien te cuide.

Serena le sonrió y sus ojos color azul brillaron.

—Ya tengo quien me cuide. Tú.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pues parece que no lo estoy haciendo demasiado bien, niña, si permito que vayas por ahí en un coche estropeado.

No permitiría que volviese a casa en aquel coche sin calefacción.

Ella retiró la mano y empezó a desabrocharse el abrigo. Le temblaban los dedos.

—No soy una niña, y el coche no está estropeado, es sólo la calefacción. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente?

Darién levantó la jaula del hámster.

—Esto.

Serena entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Sus pechos se marcaron a través del jersey de punto que llevaba puesto.

—No.

Ignorando la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquel estímulo, Darién se obligó a mirarla a la cara.

Ella dio con los pies en el suelo, que se llenó de nieve.

—¿Me has oído? No pienso hacerme cargo de él.

Darién abrió la jaula y sacó al hámster. Alargó la mano hacia ella.

—Mira esos ojos pequeños y tristes. Ya lo ha rechazado una mujer. No puedes hacerle eso.

Ella no tomó el animal, guardó silencio, desafiante.

—Era un regalo para la hija de mi capataz, junto con otro hámster. El vendedor me dijo que eran dos hembras.

—Pero no lo eran, y tu capataz no quería que se reprodujesen y tener un montón de animalitos corriendo por la casa…

Él asintió.

—La pequeña Diana tuvo que elegir entre los dos. Y eligió a la hembra.

Serena se soltó la larga melena rubia, se la peinó con los dedos y volvió a sujetársela con un pasador. Darién reconoció aquel gesto. Estaba pensándoselo. Ella lo miró, su expresión era indescifrable, y luego miró al hámster. Alargó la mano para tomar a _Bud_ y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

«Ese pecho redondo y alto», pensó Darién apretando los dientes. No había empezado a fijarse en los atributos femeninos de Serena hasta el verano en que ésta había cumplido diecinueve años, pero últimamente sus hormonas se volvían locas cuando la tenía cerca. Definitivamente, necesitaba dar rienda suela a su libido.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—_Bud_.

—¿Por qué no lo devolvieron a la tienda de animales?

—Lo intentaron, pero el dueño no quiso quedárselo con las crías.

—¿Ya tenían crías?

—Sí. Así fue como se dieron cuenta de que no eran dos hembras.

Serena levantó las cejas.

—¿Y no podían haberse dado cuenta antes?

—Supongo que no.

—¿Por qué no te lo quedas tú?

—Sé realista. Los animales pequeños y peludos son cosa tuya. No tengo tiempo para mascotas. Ni siquiera para un hámster. Además, tengo que marcharme mañana, es un viaje de negocios.

—¿Así que no habría podido venir mañana?

—No pero si hubiese sabido que ibas a arriesgar tu vida por venir, habría ido yo a verte.

—Con _Bud_, por supuesto.

Él no se molestó en contestar.

Serena echó un vistazo a la cocina, otro indicador de que estaba reflexionando. Su mirada se detuvo en la botella de cerveza vacía.

—¿Han vuelto a dejarte?

—Parece alegrarte.

—¿La mujer de anoche? ¿Lita?

—Sí.

Serena sonrió.

—Supongo que se ofendió por haber compartido la noche con nosotros en el último minuto.

Había dado en el clavo, pero Darién no quería decírselo. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Ella rió.

—No hacía falta que vinierais con diamante y conmigo. Debajo de todo ese cuero, es un cielo.

—¿A pesar de llevar tatuajes de mujeres desnudas y encadenadas en los bíceps?

—Se hizo ese tatuaje hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más joven, no deberías juzgar a un hombre por los caprichos de su juventud.

Darién no pudo evitarlo. Rió. Era normal ver a Serena saliendo en defensa de un gatito abandonado. Pero no tenía sentido que protegiese la reputación del tipo con el que había salido la noche anterior. A él le había parecido que no era de los que necesitaban que nadie los protegiese, mucho menos Serena. Por eso había insistido en unirse a ellos, porque no le había gustado cómo el otro hombre miraba a Serena.

—¿Vas a volver a salir con él?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez.

—Venga, niña. No es tu tipo.

Ella lo miró, y algo en sus ojos hizo que Darién se pusiese tenso.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es mi tipo, Darién?

—En cualquier caso, no el payaso de anoche.

Ella se acercó a la mesa y dejó a _Bud_ en la jaula.

—Se llama Diamante.

—Me da igual cómo se llame. No te conviene.

—Ya. De acuerdo contigo, ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido desde que tenía dieciséis años me convenía.

Darién sabía que era una batalla perdida. Serena podía salir con quien quisiera, aunque lo volviese loco con ello.

Ella agarró su abrigo. Se lo puso y se colocó también el gorro y los guantes.

—No me apetece discutir acerca de esto. Tengo que recortar cuarenta campanitas amarillas para el proyecto de manualidades de mañana. Debo volver a casa.

Darién buscó las llaves de su coche del cajón de al lado del fregadero.

—Llévate mi coche. Supongo que no querrás que _Bud_ se congele.

Ella consideró su sugerencia en silencio. Darién estaba seguro de que estaba debatiéndose entre su deseo de independencia y su preocupación por el hámster.

—¿Y el coche de mi casera?

—Yo os seguiré con él y luego me volveré con el mío.

—Vas a pasar frío. Y la señora Luna no va a necesitar el coche. Es de su hijo, que está en la universidad. Ya lo traerás cuando vuelvas de tu viaje. Supongo que vuelas mañana por la mañana.

—Sí.

—Puedes mandar a uno de tus hombres mañana a que haga el intercambio de coches.

—Ya veremos —contestó él sin comprometerse, sabiendo que no lo haría. Prefería que Serena se quedase con su coche hasta que él volviese; para entonces, el de ella ya estaría arreglado. No obstante tuvo cuidado de no mostrar la satisfacción que sentía.

Ese domingo, Serena corrió por su apartamento antes de que llegase la señora Luna a tomar el té. Había invitado a su casera la semana anterior y no había querido anularlo en el último minuto. Eso la habría hecho sospechar. Y Serena no quería que se diese cuenta de que había adoptado a otro animalito sin hogar. A pesar de que faltaba poco para la Navidad, estaba segura de que otro animal más sería motivo de desahucio.

Llevó al perro pastor, _Snoopy_, a la habitación de atrás y cerró la puerta. Luego metió la jaula de _Bud_ en el pequeño armario que había encima del lavabo de su minúsculo baño. Eso sería suficiente. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría a un nuevo dueño para _Bud_ antes de que la señora Luna se diese cuenta de que estaba allí. La rueda que había en la jaula del hámster chirriaba cuando el roedor ejercitaba en ella sus pequeñas patas. _Princess_, una de las gatas de Serena, lo miraba con ojos hambrientos. Serena dio un golpecito a la jaula y sonrió. Ni siquiera _Princess_ podría acceder al nuevo refugio de _Bud_. No obstante, sacó a la gata del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. El timbre de la puerta sonó y _Snoopy_ empezó a ladrar. Serena hizo callar al perro antes de abrir la puerta y casi se cae de espaldas al ver al imponente Darién en ella.

Él alargó la mano para sujetarla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro.

Lo único que había pasado era que ella esperaba encontrarse con una señora mucho más mayor, bajita y rechoncha y no a aquella persona musculosa y supermasculina. Había conseguido controlar bastante bien la respuesta de su cuerpo ante Darién desde aquella horrible noche cuando ella había tenido diecinueve años, pero de vez en cuando esos sentimientos que prefería no reconocer la sobrepasaban. Como en ese preciso instante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su voz entrecortada la delató, pero otras veces que le había ocurrido lo mismo, Darién había parecido no darse cuenta.

Serena se preguntaba a veces si Darién creía de verdad que era tan asexuada como él quería que fuese. Aunque no estaba del todo equivocado y esa situación no iba a cambiar en un futuro inmediato. No mientras su cuerpo opinase que Darién era el bueno, aunque su mente y su corazón no estuviesen de acuerdo.

—He venido a buscar mi coche.

—Pensé que ibas a mandar a uno de tus hombres a por él.

Darién frunció el ceño, consternado. Serena no estaba mentalmente preparada para una confrontación con él, ni siquiera para una confrontación amistosa. Necesitaba todas sus energías para complacer a su casera, que cada vez estaba más molesta con ella.

—¿Todavía estás enfadada porque dije que tu novio era un payaso?

—No estoy enfadada, estoy ocupada —respondió ella forzando una sonrisa.

Tampoco se había enfadado cuando Darién había dicho aquello. Él no podía evitar sobreprotegerla. Además, en realidad no estaba saliendo con Diamante, sino que intentaba liarlo con una de sus amigas del colegio. Los dos eran muy tímidos.

—La señora Luna va a venir a tomar el té.

Darién alargó la mano hacia el pelo gris de la gata. Sus dedos morenos y delgados la acariciaron lentamente, unas caricias que Serena ansiaba experimentar ella misma. Apartó la idea de su mente, tal y como había hecho muchas otras veces durante los últimos cuatro años, o aún más, si contaba el tiempo que había deseado a Darién antes de «la noche».

El se irguió y dejó un juego de llaves en la mano de Serena.

—Le gustará ver que he traído el coche de su hijo.

Sus dedos le rozaron la palma de la mano, y ella la retiró al sentirlos. Necesitaba ver las cosas de una manera más objetiva. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se tropezó con _Alexander_, el hermano de _Princess_. Gritó, Darién la agarró por los hombros y la echó hacia él. Serena aterrizó en su pecho casi incapaz de tenerse de pie.

_Snoopy_ empezó a ladrar, el loro gritó y Serena dejó de oír la risa de Darién al ser consciente de que tenía la espalda apoyada en su pecho. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se daba la vuelta y lo besaba?

¿Abriría los labios y le dejaría introducir la lengua entre ellos como había hecho aquella vez en que Serena había descubierto que la pasión era algo mucho más fuerte que en los sueños que había estado teniendo desde los dieciséis años? Lo más probable sería que pensase que estaba loca. Y lo estaba si se le pasaba por la cabeza permitir que Darién volviese a acceder a su corazón.

Confiaba en él ciegamente, siempre lo haría, pero sus sentimientos eran algo aparte.

De pronto, otra voz la alertó de la llegada de su casera y se apartó rápidamente de Darién. En esa ocasión, se fijó en dónde ponía los pies y consiguió mantenerse recta.

—Señora Luna. Darién acaba de traer el coche de su hijo.

La anciana sonrió y le dio una palmadita a Darién en la mejilla.

—Qué encanto de chico. Eres tan atento… Podías haber esperado a que el tiempo mejorase para traerlo.

Darién le devolvió la sonrisa a la señora Luna y Serena fue en busca de las llaves de su coche.

—Aquí tienes —dijo dándoselas—. No te entretenemos más. Sé que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarte a tomar el té con nosotras. Por alguna inexplicable razón, las hormonas de Serena estaban revolucionadas ese día y no quería tener que lidiar con la presencia de Darién. La señora Luna frunció el ceño.

Darién hizo un guiño. La verdad era que no le caía demasiado bien la casera de Serena.

—Tengo la agenda completa, para variar.

Ella sabía que era verdad y no entendía por qué se había acercado él mismo a llevar el coche.

—Entonces supongo que será mejor que te marches. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Darién boquiabierto, y se volvió hacia la señora Luna, que estaba intentando avanzar sin tropezarse con los gatos. La anciana sonrió a Serena.

—Darién Chiba es un chico encantador. Me acuerdo de que todos nos preocupamos cuando su padre lo puso al frente del rancho siendo tan joven, pero lo cierto es que ha sabido llevarlo con mucho éxito.

—Sí, es verdad.

Por no mencionar sus otros negocios. Serena solía maravillarse de que siguiesen siendo amigos, desde la niñez.

Ella no estaba a la altura de los Chiba, como tampoco estaba a la altura de los personajes famosos que empezaba a formar buena parte de la población de invierno y verano de Sunshine Springs.

Darién había tenido que pagar una gran cantidad de dinero para adquirir el rancho de su padre ya que un actor, una estrella del rock y otro conglomerado de empresas dedicadas a la ganadería también habían querido comprarlo.

—No obstante, con veintidós años debería haber estado saliendo con chicas, en vez de tener que dirigir semejante propiedad.

Serena estaba de acuerdo. Sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que había sacrificado Darién al asumir el mando del rancho con sólo veintidós años, permitiendo así que su padre y su madrastra se marchasen a vivir a Portland, tal y como Gea había querido. Él había tenido que olvidarse de estudiar una carrera en la Costa Este y había roto con su novia.

Después, había desenterrado la carrera, aunque en su propio campo… pero no la relación. Y no había salido en serio con nadie desde entonces.

—Aunque ha salido con muchas chicas en los últimos seis años. Es muy fotogénico —comentó la señora Luna aludiendo a las numerosas fotografías que aparecían en los periódicos en los que Darién salía acompañado de actrices y modelos que lo agarraban del brazo.

Lita era la hija de una estrella del rock que había llegado a la ciudad y había decidido salir con el soltero más codiciado de la zona… hasta que Darién lo había estropeado decidiendo proteger a Serena.

La señora Luna sonrió a Serena con complicidad.

—Estoy segura de que tú sabes más que los periódicos…

La anciana era una cotilla empedernida y Serena no tenía intención de compartir con ella los detalles de la vida amorosa de su amigo.

—Supongo que sí —dijo llevando a su casera hacia la mesa en la que ya había dispuesto todo lo necesario para tomar el té—. He comprado un té nuevo, de albaricoque. Espero que le guste.

—Suena delicioso, querida —la señora Luna era una gran entendida en té. Fue a sentarse y dejó escapar un grito. Parecía que _Alexander_ había vuelto a sentarse en el sillón.

La anciana se levantó de un salto, dio un paso adelante y tropezó con _Princess_. Gritó y fue a parar de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Se le torció la peluca rubia y los finos mechones de pelo gris se le salieron por todas partes. El vestido de poliéster se le subió y Serena pudo ver sus rodillas. Sintió nauseas.

No era posible. La idea de invitarla a tomar el té había sido un intento de llevarse bien con su casera, pero en esos momentos veía cómo la acechaba el desastre. Sintiéndose condenada al fracaso, Serena se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Lo siento. ¿Está bien?

La anciana respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Yo… yo…

Serena la ayudó a sentarse.

—Siéntese. Estoy segura de que dentro de un par de minutos se encontrará mejor —le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Estaba segura de que la señora Luna no iba a recuperarse hasta el próximo milenio. Su expresión no era demasiado prometedora—. Voy a servirle una taza de té.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que la peluca se le moviese todavía más.

—Una taza de té. Sí —dijo poniéndose en pie—. Pero primero iré a refrescarme.

—Por supuesto —Serena acompañó a la señora Luna hasta el cuarto de baño. No se acordó de que tenía un hámster escondido allí hasta que no oyó gritar a su casera.

La mujer salió del baño a toda velocidad, parecía desesperada. Señaló a Serena con mano temblorosa.

—Tienes un roedor en… en…

—Se llama _Bud_. Es un hámster. Aunque técnicamente es un roedor, los hámsters están domesticados y no representan ningún peligro.

La expresión de horror del rostro de la señora Luna no auguraba nada bueno. No obstante, Serena intentó darle una explicación.

—Por favor. No se preocupe. _Bud_ es inofensivo.

La señora Luna sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y la peluca se le cayó al suelo. _Princess_ y _Alexander_ saltaron sobre ella con todo el fervor de un par de felinos que llevaban demasiado tiempo encerrados en un apartamento.

—Mi peluca —gimió la anciana llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Serena intentó recuperarla. Tenía ganas de llorar. Se la arrebató a los dos gatos y se la devolvió a su casera, que se la colocó, aunque su aspecto no mejoró demasiado.

Temblaba de indignación.

—Creo que he sido más que tolerante.

—Sí —tuvo que admitir Serena.

—He consentido que tuvieses perros grandes, loros gritones, molestos gatos e incluso he permitido que tengas un chivo en el viejo gallinero. Pero no quiero roedores.

Serena no sabía qué decir. La señora Luna tenía razón.

—Voy a buscarle un hogar. No me llevará mucho tiempo. Los niños adoran los hámsters. Estoy segura de que uno de mis alumnos se quedará con _Bud_.

La señora Luna sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé lo mucho que te gustan los animales, querida, pero no permitiré que una rata viva en mi casa. Aunque te la lleves de aquí hoy mismo, yo ya no estaré tranquila. ¿Qué será lo próximo? Se rías capaz de traer una serpiente algún día.

—Lo siento, de verdad. No sabía que sentía tanta aversión por los roedores. Le prometo que será la última vez. Y, con respecto a lo de la serpiente a mí tampoco me gustan los reptiles.

Aquello no era del todo cierto y Serena esperaba que la señora Luna se hubiese olvidado del incidente con la iguana, pero su mirada parecía indicar lo contrario.

—Creo recordar que hace menos de un mes había en tu bañera una criatura bastante parecida a un reptil. Lo siento mucho, señorita Tsukino, pero vas a tener que buscarte otro lugar donde vivir.

—Por favor, déme otra oportunidad. Se acerca la Navidad. Es casi imposible encontrar alojamiento en Sunshine Springs en esta época.

Sería especialmente difícil encontrar un lugar donde aceptasen animales.

La señora Luna la miró con comprensión y Serena habría estado a salvo si _Snoopy_ no hubiese decidido demostrar que sabía abrir la puerta solo y no hubiese salido dando saltos por el pasillo. A la anciana no le gustaban los perros grandes y la intimidaba _Snoopy_. Desgraciadamente, éste la adoraba, y saltó encima de ella para darle un beso de despedida.

Serena gritó:

—Baja, _Snoopy_. El perro obedeció, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

La señora Luna se limpió las babas del perro de la cara. Estaba muy enfadada.

—Ha llegado la hora de que busques otro lugar para tus animales.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Serena llamó al timbre de Darién.

Aquello era una nueva experiencia.

También lo era presentarse por la puerta delantera. Observó el imponente pórtico mientras esperaba que Darién le abriese. La enorme mansión de estilo español estaba rodeada de nieve, Era como una postal navideña. La casa era de las más antiguas de la zona, y la más impresionante. Las rejas de hierro forjado, decoraban ventanas y puertas y el estuco brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

Tomó una bocanada del aire helado, olía a madera quemada. Darién debía de haber encendido alguna de las numerosas chimeneas de la casa. Probablemente la del estudio. Serena pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría estar frente a ella. Tembló y se frotó las manos con los guantes puestos.

«¿Dónde estás, Darién?».

Oyó un golpe y un quejido. La puerta se abrió, Darién estaba despeinado y tenía la marca de tres dedos en la mejilla. Era evidente que había estado durmiendo, pero iba vestido, así que no debía de haberse metido en la cama. Probablemente hubiese vuelto a quedarse dormido delante del ordenador. Trabajaba demasiado.

Tenía una cómica expresión de incredulidad y Serena rió casi histéricamente. Aunque su situación o era en absoluto divertida. Levantó la mano para saludarlo.

—Hola.

Genial. «Hola». Con eso iba a convencerlo para que la dejase quedarse allí. Debía de parecer patética.

Darién estudió su rostro.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Ella suspiró.

—La señora Luna me ha echado de casa.

Darién no dijo nada. Serena tiró de los extremos de su bufanda de lana.

—Detesta a los roedores. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo?

Él siguió mirándola en silencio. Frustrada, Serena le pidió:

—Di algo.

—Has llamado al timbre de la puerta principal.

Serena lo miró a los ojos. ¿Los tenía inyectados en sangre? La verdad era que no había demasiada luz, así que no los veía bien.

—Ya lo sé. Me ha parecido lo más apropiado.

Darién se frotó la nuca. Eso le recordaba a Serena a su propio padre. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. Pensé que tendrías algo que decir al respecto.

—¿Algo que decir a qué respecto?

¿Acaso no había oído que le había dicho que la habían echado de casa?

—Respecto al hecho de que mi casera me haya desahuciado porque tengo demasiados animales en casa.

¿Por qué lo había dejado tan atontado que hubiese llamado al timbre?

—Darién, necesito un lugar donde quedarme hasta que encuentre una casa para mí y mis animales. He llamado a un montón de sitios, pero nadie quiere admitirnos.

No le había sido fácil acudir a Darién. Aunque no era porque pensase que él no fuese a ayudarla. Sabía que lo haría. Serena siempre había querido hacer como si no le importase que sus padres hubiesen vendido el rancho y se hubiesen marchado a Arizona. Darién le había ofrecido que siguiese viviendo en la casa de su familia, pero ella no podía permitirse pagar el alquiler con su sueldo de la escuela infantil y tampoco quería que Darién le cobrase menos de lo que debía.

En esos momentos, casi se arrepentía de no haber aceptado.

—El administrador de un bloque de apartamentos se ha reído tanto cuando le he dicho los animales que tenía que creía que le iba a dar un ataque —a Serena se le estaban empezando a entumecer los labios del frío—. ¿No crees que te va a costar mucho calentar la calle sólo con tu caldera?

Darién entendió la indirecta. Dio un paso atrás y le hizo un gesto para que entrase.

—Ven. Vamos a hablar de tu situación dentro de casa.

—Tengo a todo el mundo esperando fuera —dijo mientras se dirigía a su todoterreno, que ya estaba reparado. Se volvió para mirar a Darién—. Los gatos están delante, ¿puedes venir a por ellos?

Darién no parecía demasiado contento, pero ella no se dio por aludida.

Entró en la casa con _Snoopy_, la jaula con el loro y la de _Bud_ al mismo tiempo que él salía.

—Pensé que te ocuparías de _Bud_, no que terminarías desembarcando aquí con un zoológico entero.

Ella sonrió.

—Considéralo como el rendimiento de tu inversión.

Darién frunció el ceño antes de abrir la puerta de la cabina para sacar la caja de los gatos. Serena fue a la parte de atrás a buscar a _Maurice_. Al chivo no le había gustado el paseo.

—Venga, _Maurice_, te va a encantar la casa de Darién. Es calentita y muy acogedora.

—Y no está abierta a las cabras. Tendrá que quedarse en el establo.

—Pero Darién… Venga, _Maurice_, te buscaré al de heno para hacerte una cama.

Darién resopló.

Serena llevó a _Maurice_ al establo y lo instaló con rapidez. Ni siquiera se paró a saludar a los caballos por el camino. Al entrar en la casa por la puerta trasera, sintió calor. Echó un vistazo a la cocina Darién ya había puesto agua a calentar. Era un hombre listo, además de autosuficiente. Tenía algunos empleados en casa, pero ninguno se quedaba a dormir allí.

La esposa del capataz se ocupaba de la limpieza y de cocinar, pero vivía con su marido en una de las casas del rancho.

Darién se volvió hacia ella, que retrocedió casi hasta la puerta. Su expresión habría amansado a un oso pardo. Serena se sintió molesta. «Menudo amigo», pensó. No era culpa suya si la habían echado de casa, aunque una voz en su interior le decía que podía haberse negado a llevarse a _Bud_. «Fue idea de Darién», le replicó a su conciencia.

—He dejado tus maletas en la que era antes mi habitación —después de todo, no parecía tan enfadado…

—Gracias —dijo ella sonriendo—. Te lo agradezco mucho, Darién.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Cuando os dejé, ibais a tomar el té. No puedo creer que te haya echado estando tan cerca la Navidad.

—La señora Luna odia los roedores.

La expresión de Darién seguía siendo grave.

—_Bud_ es un hámster.

Estaba molesto con la señora Luna, no con ella, pero Serena había estado tan nerviosa que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

—Los hámsters son roedores.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que te desharías de él?

—Supongo que su paciencia ha llegado al límite. Me dijo que lo próximo que llevaría a casa sería una serpiente. No se ha recuperado de la impresión de haber visto a una iguana en la bañera.

—¿Por qué no lo llevas a la escuela?

Serena rió.

—Porque ya la tengo llena de animales.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te ha echado así. Tienes tus derechos. Además, le caes bien a la señora Luna.

—_Snoopy_ le dio un beso.

Darién abrió mucho los ojos, y luego rió.

Serena sonrió, volvía a estar esperanzada.

—Me alegro de que te parezca divertido. La señora Luna no opinó lo mismo. Pensó que ya iba siendo hora de que me buscase otro lugar donde aceptasen mi extraña necesidad de tener tantos animales.

—¿Le parece extraño que tengas tan buen corazón?

La tetera silbó. Serena pasó al lado de Darién para quitarla del fuego.

—No es la única que lo piensa.

—Pues a mi no me parece extraño. Tienes un gran corazón, eso es todo.

—Díselo a mi padre —replicó ella sin poder evitarlo. No le gustaba hablar de la relación que tenía con su progenitor, que nunca la había comprendido. Serena no sabía si sería capaz de entenderlo a él algún día. Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo hice.

—Sí, lo sé. Siempre has sido mi protector.

Darién le pasó un dedo por la cara y Serena tuvo que controlarse para no derretirse.

—Siempre.

—Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

Darién dio un paso atrás.

—Mañana te buscaremos un nuevo hogar.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué prisa tenemos? ¿No podemos esperar a después de las vacaciones?

Era perfecto. Darién y ella podrían tener entretenidos a sus respectivos padres los dos juntos, así no tendría que estar a solas con su padre.

Además, no sería fácil encontrar un lugar donde vivir. ¿Acaso Darién no se había enterado de que le había dicho que ya había estado buscando? Odiaba enfrentarse a ello, pero era evidente que tendría que deshacerse del chivo y del loro. Quizá le alquilasen un apartamento con el perro y los dos gatos.

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—Estamos en Sunshine Springs, no en Portland. Los habitantes de todo el año no entenderán que a profesora infantil cohabite con un hombre, ni aunque sea su mejor amigo.

—Pero si no vamos a cohabitar. Solo voy a quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre otro lugar.

Darién preparó dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Nosotros lo sabemos, pero nuestros vecinos no.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan —la interrumpió dándole una taza—. Ya sé qué vamos a hacer.

Ella dio un trago y esperó a qué Darién le contase su idea.

—Frank y Emma Patterson se han ido a Portland a ver a su familia y a pasar allí las vacaciones. Mi capataz se está encargando de comprobar que todo está bien en su ausencia. Estoy seguro de que no les importará que te quedes allí hasta que encuentres un lugar donde vivir.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro. El problema son los animales. ¿Por qué crees que es tan difícil encontrar un apartamento?

Además, no sabía cómo se sentiría si volvía a la que había sido su casa, en la que en esos momentos vivían los Patterson, una pareja adinerada de jubilados que se la tenía alquilada a Darién.

—Llamaré a Frank por la mañana —anunció Darién ignorando lo que ella le había dicho.

—Si estás intentando deshacerte de mí, llama —dejó la taza al lado del fregadero—. Me voy a la cama. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—No quiero deshacerme de ti. La casa de los Patterson está mucho más cerca de la ciudad que ésta, y no tendrás que conducir por las carreteras heladas para ir a trabajar.

Las vacaciones escolares empezarían en un par de días, y Darién lo sabía.

—Podemos no contarle a nadie que estoy aquí. Si no lo saben, no tendrán motivos para pensar nada raro. Y como las clases terminan dentro de poco, nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

Darién sonrió cómicamente, burlándose de su ingenuidad.

—¿Y la señora Luna?

—¿Crees que lo contará?

Dio una risotada por respuesta.

—Está bien. Llama a los Patterson.

Darién saboreó la tranquilidad de los minutos previos al amanecer. Le hubiese gustado hacer varias llamadas internacionales antes de despertar a Serena. Tendrían que ocuparse de encontrarle un alojamiento esa mañana. Si hubiese aceptado a quedarse en su antigua casa cuando él se lo había propuesto, nada de eso habría ocurrido. Pero el orgullo de Serena sólo era igualado por su cabezonería.

Cuando entró en la cocina, no sólo olía a café, Serena estaba preparando el desayuno. Estaba sacando una tortita de la plancha y calentando unos huevos. No había beicon.

Serena era vegetariana. Le había contado que, desde que tenía dieciséis años, cada vez que le daba un mordisco a una hamburguesa veía los dulces ojos de una vaca mirándola. Darién también había estado a punto de dejar de comer carne al oírla decir aquello.

Un ranchero vegetariano. Habría sido gracioso. El padre de Serena nunca se había planteado dejarle el rancho a su hija y cuando había decidido retirarse, se lo había vendido a Darién, que lo había sumado a las empresas de los Chiba. El padre de Serena no la había creído capaz de criar ganado para llevarlo al matadero, o venderlo. Darién no dudaba que el hombre había hecho lo correcto. Serena no pertenecía a ese mundo. Al menos, seguía comiendo huevos. A Darién le rugió el estómago al ver los huevos revueltos.

—Buenos días. Ella se volvió, sonriente.

—Buenos días. He preparado el desayuno.

—Ya lo veo, ¿Quieres decirme que si te dejo que te quedes aquí podré contar con tus servicios como ama de casa? —bromeó—. Quizá vuelva a pensar lo de llamar a Frank Patterson, sobre todo porque le he dado vacaciones a la señora de la limpieza hasta Navidad.

—He preparado el desayuno, pero no he dicho nada de lavar los platos.

Serena se estiró para servirle una taza de café y él se fijó en cómo se le subía el camisón dejando a la vista los muslos. Tuvo que controlarse para no alargar la mano y acariciar la suave piel. ¿Seguiría siendo tan suave como recordaba? ¿Temblaría Serena tal y como lo había hecho en la única ocasión en la que él se había permitido verla como a una mujer?

Se maldijo. No podía ceder a la tentación de la carne con ella. Su amistad le importaba demasiado. Más que cualquier relación que hubiese tenido en toda su vida, y no iba a arriesgarla por algo tan básico como el sexo.

—¿No deberías ponerte una sudadera o algo así encima de esa cosa? —preguntó Darién esperando que Serena no notase la desesperación de su voz.

—¿Por qué? No tengo frío. ¿Te molesta mi camisón?

¿Camisón? Si no era más que una camiseta…

—Por supuesto que no. Pensé que a lo mejor tenías frío.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no.

—Bien —¿qué otra cosa podía decir? ¿Que la vista de sus sensuales piernas le revolucionaba todas las hormonas? Serena habría salido dando gritos de la cocina. O, aún peor, se habría quedado. Llamaría a Frank después del desayuno.

La llamada empezó bien, hasta que Darién comentó la posibilidad de que Serena se quedase en la casa. Aparentemente, la esposa de Frank era buena amiga de Luna, y la ex casera de Serena le había dado a ésta su versión. Frank no iba a contrariar a su mujer dejando que Serena y su «colección de animales salvajes» se instalasen en su casa.

Darién colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono con aire taciturno. ¿Cómo iba a buscarle un sitio donde quedarse si ni siquiera Frank Patterson la admitía en su casa?

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se frotó la nuca. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Nadie admitiría a Serena. Ésa era la realidad. La única solución era que se deshiciese de la mayor parte de los animales. Eso no ocurriría nunca. Pero… podía dejarlos en el establo, con su ganado, mientras se quedaba en casa de los Patterson y buscaba otro apartamento de alquiler. Frank no se negaría a que fuese ella sola. Sólo tenía que convencer a Serena.

Al volver de trabajar, Serena fue directamente al establo. Quería ver qué tal estaba _Maurice_, que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un gallinero, así que su situación había mejorado. No obstante, no sabía cómo le afectaría vivir con caballos, que eran mucho más grandes que él. Quizá estuviese nervioso. Pero no, _Maurice_ parecía muy contento. Acepto las caricias de Serena, pero con cierto desdén.

—He hablado con Frank.

Serena dio un salto al oír la voz de Darién. Se volvió hacia él.

—No te había oído entrar.

—Estabas ocupada.

—¿Y qué ha dicho Frank? —preguntó terminando de acariciar a _Maurice_.

—Su esposa es muy amiga de la señora Luna,

Serena no lo lamentaba. De hecho, prefería que darse con Darién hasta después de las vacaciones. Hasta después de la visita de sus padres.

—¿Y?

—No quiere que te quedes allí con los animales.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que te va a tocar aguantarme una temporada.

—No necesariamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Soy experto en resolver problemas, ¿recuerdas? A eso me dedico. Si puedo ocuparme de la logística necesaria para llevar ganado a Japón y mantener contentos a mis inversores, ¿cómo no voy a ser capaz de solucionar los problemas de alojamiento de una pequeña profesora?

—No te metas con mi tamaño —bromeó ella, pero estaba nerviosa. Era cierto que a Darién se le daba muy bien resolver problemas, así que sus planes de soportar la visita de sus padres empezaban esfumarse—. ¿Cuál es tu solución?

—Puedes quedarte en casa de los Patterson y dejar aquí a los animales. Cuando encuentres un lugar donde vivir, podrás volver a llevártelos —a juzgar por su sonrisa, era evidente que pensaba que había tenido una gran idea.

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Ya había tenido un día suficientemente desgarrador en lo referente a emociones. Se había obligado a poner un anuncio en el periódico local de tirada semanal para deshacerse de _Maurice_, de _Bud_ y del _loro_. Además, había dado a sus alumnos folletos para sus padres en los que decía que regalaba a los animales. Lo último que le apetecía era abandonar a todos sus animales y vivir en la esterilidad del hogar de los Patterson.

—Tú ya tienes demasiadas responsabilidades. Dijiste que ni siquiera tenías tiempo para ocuparte del hámster.

—De verdad que me ocuparé de ellos con mis propias manos. El problema con _Bud_ era que yo no quería un hámster. Ya sabes que no me gustan los animales pequeños.

—Me siento responsable de tu desahucio y estoy intentando ayudarte.

A Serena no le hacía falta que le recordase su parte de culpa. Prefería pensar que la estaba ayudado porque eran amigos. Y deseaba que Darién quisiese deshacerse así de ella.

—Me echarán de menos.

—Puedes venir a verlos, Serena. No vas a estar lejos de aquí, los Patterson viven a diez minutos. Además, yo te ayudaré a buscar otro apartamento y no estaréis separados mucho tiempo.

—No.

—Darién alargó la mano para acariciar a _Maurice_.

—Sé razonable, Serena.

—No.

Él se levantó y su conciliadora sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

—Eres una profesora soltera. Ni al director ni al consejo escolar les gustará que vivas con un hombre.

Darién tenía razón, y lo sabía. Serena también lo sabía, por eso no había discutido demasiado con él la noche anterior.

—No será por mucho tiempo, le contaré al director que me han echado de casa. Lo entenderá.

Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—Tal vez, pero no todo el mundo será tan comprensivo. ¿Quieres que toda la ciudad hable de ti?

Serena rió sardónicamente. La amenaza del cotilleo era demasiado real.

—No me importa lo que piense la gente que no me conoce —espetó.

—Y qué hay de los padres de tus alumnos?

Serena no entendía por qué Darién estaba insistiendo tanto.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—No te hagas la tonta, Serena. No quieres que ellos piensen que estás viviendo con un hombre.

—Pero tú no eres un hombre cualquiera. Eres mi mejor amigo —murmuró.

—Sí, y como soy tu mejor amigo, no permitiré que te arruines la vida, niña. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vuelvo a llamar a Frank? Cuanto antes te mudes, mejor.

Serena no podía contener el dolor que le provocaba el hecho de que Darién quisiese librarse de ella. Le recordaba demasiado a la actitud que había tenido su padre cuando había llevado a su madre a Arizona.

—¿Le preguntarás si puedo llevarme a _Princess_ y a _Alexander_?

Él sonrió, claramente aliviado.

—Por supuesto.

—Estupendo. Será mejor que lo llames ahora mismo. No creo que quieras tenerme por aquí rondando más tiempo del absolutamente necesario —dijo amargamente.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia fuera. Darién podía habérselo dicho más alto, pero no más claro. No quería tenerla cerca. Serena debería habérselo imaginado. Con su padre, el mero hecho de ser mujer la había marcado desde antes de su nacimiento.

Darién la agarró por el abrigo para detenerla.

—Espera.

Ella no quiso darse la vuelta.

—No estoy intentando deshacerme de ti.

Serena resopló, incrédula.

—Bueno, tal vez sí —confesó él—. Pero no es porque no quiera que estés aquí. Venga, querida. Sabes que es lo mejor, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado obstinada para reconocerlo.

Ella lo escuchó. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que tenía razón, pero eso no conseguía acabar con el nudo que tenía en la garganta. No entendía por qué estaba tan sensible. Quizá las palabras de Darién le habían hecho daño porque se parecían demasiado a las que había utilizado su padre para decirle que iba a vender el rancho de la familia en vez de dejárselo a ella.

Darién debía de tener algún enrevesado motivo por el que creía que lo que había hecho aquella mítica noche también había sido lo mejor para ella. Se había sentido herida entonces, y se sentía herida en esos momentos.

Se soltó de él y se dirigió hacia la casa. Se le habían acabado las reservas de buen humor y no tenía ganas de discutir con Darién acerca de por qué pensaba que lo mejor era que se marchase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Darién golpeó el bolígrafo contra la mesa. Había estado intentando trabajar en las cifras de su última exportación a Japón, pero no lograba concentrarse. El rostro herido de Serena cuando la había convencido de que dejase a los animales y se marchase a casa de los Patterson se había quedado grabado en su memoria.

Y el hecho de que, desde entonces, hubiese estado evitándolo, no le facilitaba las cosas. El día anterior había ido dos veces a ocuparse de los animales. En ambas ocasiones, había puesto alguna excusa para no quedarse a charlar con él. No era que Darién tuviese demasiado tiempo, pero le molestaba que no se quedase.

Debería haberse sentido aliviado, teniendo en cuenta cómo habían estado comportándose sus hormonas últimamente, pero no podía.

La echaba de menos.

Serena podía ser muy cabezota en ocasiones. Como cuando su padre había vendido el rancho. Aquello sí había tenido sentido.

Los Tsukino habían tenido a Serena ya mayores; su padre estaba más cerca de los setenta que de los sesenta años. Habían tenido un hijo que había fallecido un año antes del nacimiento de Serena. Con una sola hija, vegetariana, que no sería capaz de dedicarse a la venta de carne, la opción de la venta del rancho le había parecido la más adecuada.

Le había hecho un favor a Serena, y Darién todavía no estaba seguro de por qué ella se había sentido tan decepcionada. Había intentado hablar del asunto con ella una vez, pero Serena había cambiado de tema. Y él no había insistido porque no quería tener que admitir que él había sido una de las personas que habían convencido a su padre de que vendiese el rancho.

Ya habían discutido bastante en esa época.

La señora Patterson tenía que pasar la aspiradora debajo de la cama de la habitación de invitados, pensó Serena mientras le rogaba a su gato que saliese de allí por enésima vez.

—_Alexander_, no puedes quedarte ahí mientras yo estoy en la escuela. Tu caja está en el baño, y _Princess_ también.

Serena había dejado allí a los gatos durante los dos últimos días, pero a _Alexander_ no le gustaba el confinamiento. Como sabía que iban a volver a encerrarlo, se había escondido debajo de la cama y no quería salir.

Serena ya había intentado engañarlo, pero no lo había conseguido. E iba a llegar tarde a clase si no se daba prisa.

—Si no sales de ahí, le voy a dar a _Princess_ tu ratón de juguete.

_Alexander_ salió corriendo de debajo de la cama en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio. Serena no habría podido alcanzarlo si no hubiese habido dos manos masculinas para atraparlo. Darién.

Serena levantó la mirada. Iba vestido con pantalones vaqueros y llevaba una camisa de franela debajo del abrigo. Así que pasaría el día trabajando en el rancho. A Serena le sorprendía que todavía lo hiciese. Era un hombre lleno de contradicciones. Un magnate de la ganadería, capaz de conducir al ganado montado a caballo o de pilotar un helicóptero igual de bien.

Y estaba igual de guapo vestido de traje que con la ropa del rancho.

Serena se puso de pie y se limpió las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Has tenido una mala mañana?

—No, si no tenemos en cuenta que me he despertado tarde, no he podido desayunar y que el gato se ha escondido debajo de la cama. Mis alumnos van a llegar hoy antes que yo.

—Entonces, me alegro de haber venido.

—¿Qué querías? —preguntó sonriendo, para que él no pensase que se estaba comportando de manera insolente.

Estaba menos molesta con él desde la cena del día anterior. No era culpa suya que se sintiese tan vulnerable desde que su padre había vendido el rancho. Aquello le había sentado como una bofetada y le había confirmado que ella no era el hijo que le habría gustado tener y que, como hija, tampoco lo complacía demasiado.

—Las carreteras están mal —anunció él dedicándole esa sonrisa arrebatadora que le había estado revolviendo por dentro desde que tenía dieciséis años—. Voy a llevarte al trabajo.

Ella suspiró, exasperada.

—Darién, quizá no te des cuentas, pero seguro que hay muchas mujeres que van a trabajar solas, algunas incluso conducen autobuses escolares.

—Será mejor que espabiles —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya llegas tarde.

—¿No vas a escucharme de todos modos, verdad?

—No.

—Pues me niego a ir contigo.

—Sólo te seguiré hasta la ciudad. ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar mi compañía?

¿Por qué lo hacía? En realidad, era muy amable por su parte querer llevarla.

—Está bien. Deja a _Alexander_ en el baño. Y comprueba que tiene agua y comida, por favor. Voy a prepararme algo de comer para el camino, ya que vas a conducir tú.

Darién no era el único que sabía dar órdenes.

—Sí, señora. Su manera de decirlo hizo que Serena sintiese un escalofrío y que su corazón y su deseo se viesen afectados. Se obligó a sonreír y pasó por su lado, sintiendo que la respiración se le aceleraba al rozar su brazo con los pechos. Corrió a ponerse a salvo a la cocina.

Una vez en el coche, empezó a pelar el plátano que se había llevado, junto con un yogur, para desayunar.

—¿Qué tal están mis animales?

—Sabes que están bien. Los has visto ayer por la tarde. _Snoopy_ está durmiendo en el establo. Parece que le gusta más.

A Serena le dolió el corazón. _Snoopy_ no podía estar encerrado en un apartamento, era un perro pastor. Darién había propuesto quedarse con el enorme ejemplar cuando Serena se había marchado de la casa de sus padres, pero ella se había negado. Tal vez había sido por puro egoísmo. Pero _Snoopy_ había sido suyo desde que era sólo una cría y no podía separarse de él así como así.

Teniendo en cuenta los resultados de sus llamadas para buscar apartamento el día anterior, quizá no tuviese demasiadas opciones. Sunshine Springs no era una ciudad grande, por eso parecía gustar tanto a los ricos y famosos. También influía el hecho de que estuviese cerca de las pistas de esquí. Pero la oferta de apartamentos para alquilar durante todo el año era reducida y los precios podían llegar a ser astronómicos. Nadie había parecido estar dispuesto a alquilarle un apartamento si tenía un perro grande.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Tu loro es de los más gritones y malhumorados que he visto.

—Te acostumbrarás enseguida a su canto.

Él la miró incrédulo antes de concentrarse en la carretera, que estaba cubierta por la nieve.

—¿Su canto? El pájaro grita tan fuerte que podría despertar a las vacas que están en los pastos.

—Que sepas que mi loro es un pájaro muy inteligente. Sabe incluso decir mi nombre.

—Serena, tu loro no habla.

—Claro que sí. Sólo tienes que entender su dialecto.

Darién dio un resoplido.

—¿Qué tal _Bud_?

—No para de dar vueltas por la casa con su rueda. Creo que lo que más le gusta es el salón. La verdad es que no entiendo demasiado a los animales pequeños, pero le dejo que vaya por ahí subido en la rueda un par de horas todas las noches.

Serena sonrió.

—Gracias. Tómatelo como un entrenamiento para cuando tengas hijos y éstos tengan animales de compañía pequeños.

—Por el momento no tengo pensado casarme. Por lo tanto… los niños tampoco entran en mis planes.

A Serena le vino a la mente la imagen de un niño con la misma piel morena que Darién, haciendo que desease cosas que nunca podría tener con él.

—¿Tienes que conducir así de despacio? Ya llego tarde a la escuela.

—Me alegro de haberme pasado a buscarte. Seguro que tú sola habrías terminado en la cuneta.

A Serena no le gustó el comentario.

—Escucha, Darién, conduzco todos los días para ir a trabajar y todavía no he terminado nunca en la cuneta.

—¿Así que tus ángeles de la guarda hacen horas extra? Lo sabía desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Entonces, supongo que no necesito tu protección.

—Quizá no la necesites, pero ahora mismo no podemos separarnos.

Era evidente que a Darién le había molestado su frivola respuesta.

A Serena le sorprendía lo rápido que una pequeña discrepancia se convertía últimamente en toda una pelea. En esta ocasión, iba a permanecer tranquila. Le sonrió conciliadoramente.

—Ya me había dado cuenta.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. De hecho, estaba frunciendo el ceño todavía más.

—Les prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría y así lo haré.

De repente, Serena se olvidó de que había decidido mantenerse tranquila.

—No dejes que esa promesa te impida poder tiranizar a otra persona. Mis padres me dieron por caso perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Darién juró.

Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio.

Serena se desabrochó el cinturón en cuanto Darién llegó a la Escuela Elemental de Sunshine Springs. Puso una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, abrió la puerta y salió.

—No te molestes en venir a recogerme. Ya me llevará alguien.

—Estaré aquí a las tres y cuarto.

—Bien.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo para no dar un portazo.

Darién esperó hasta que hubo llegado a la acera antes de dar marcha atrás. Salió del aparcamiento mucho más deprisa de lo que había llegado.

Serena se tragó su frustración y se dirigió hacia el edificio. Lo último que necesitaba era enfrentarse a una clase llena de niños de cinco años con mala actitud.

Cuando llegó a la escuela esa tarde, Darién casi esperaba que Serena se hubiese marchado ya. Pero no. Estaba hablando con un par de profesores más, vestida con una cosa de algodón que volaba con el viento, y debajo llevaba medias. ¿Cómo podía ponerse esa ropa con el tiempo que hacía? ¿Dónde tenía el abrigo? Al menos llevaba un jersey de cuello vuelto debajo de la cosa de algodón.

¿No era aquél el hombre tatuado de la otra noche? Si Serena pensaba que iba a permitir que el señor Cuero la llevase a casa, se iba a llevar una sorpresa. No permitiría que se montase en la Harley con ese tiempo.

Serena levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Darién suspiró aliviado al ver que se despedía de sus amigos y se dirigía hacia su coche. Al menos no tendrían que pelearse por eso. Todavía no entendía que le había ofendido tanto esa mañana. ¿De verdad le molestaba que la llevase a trabajar?

Una voz pequeña y tranquila le reprendió. No había sido la respuesta de Serena lo que había agravado la discusión. Sino la suya propia. Estaba muy susceptible, y sabía por qué. El padre de Serena lo había llamado la noche anterior. La señora Tsukino y él no irían por Navidad.

Los habían invitado en el último minuto a un crucero con un grupo de jubilados. No tenía ni idea de por qué habían aceptado, pero lo habían hecho. Serena se quedaría deshecha. Él le había dado el número de teléfono de los Patterson al señor Tsukino, pero éste le había pedido que le diese él la noticia, y había puesto como excusa que estaba muy ocupado y que no tenía tiempo para hacer otra llamada. Era evidente que no quería enfrentarse a su hija. Probablemente ya hubiese tenido que lidiar con su esposa. No obstante, la señora Tsukino estaba chapada a la antigua: podía discutir con su marido, pero nunca le diría que no a nada. Darién podía haberse negado a contárselo a Serena, pero eso no habría mejorado la situación. El señor Tsukino no sabía cómo hablarle a su hija le haría daño con su actitud pragmática. Era posible que hasta la regañase por todo el lío que había montado con los animales.

Para Serena sería mucho mejor que Darién le diese la noticia. Pero, para eso, tendría que conseguir que quisiese hablar con él de nuevo. Iba a tener que disculparse. La idea no lo puso de mejor humor.

Serena abrió la puerta de al lado del conductor y entró tiritando.

—Llegas tarde.

—Me he entretenido con una llamada que tenía que hacer a Nueva York.

Si hubiese llamado desde el teléfono móvil, habría podido salir con tiempo.

Serena carraspeó como sólo ella sabía hacerlo; estaba seguro de que sus alumnos sabrían cuándo la señorita Tsukino no estaba contenta sin que ésta dijese ni una sola palabra. La expresión de su rostro cuando estaba enfadada o decepcionada no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con ese tipo? —no había querido preguntarlo, pero ya estaba hecho.

Serena lo miró y suspiró. Luego volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente.

—No sé a quién te refieres con «ese tipo».

—Al que va todo vestido de cuero.

—Ya te he dicho que se llama Diamante.

—Bueno ¿por qué estabas hablando con él?

—Hablo con mucha gente, Darién. ¿Quieres que lleve un registro y te informe?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien, porque te habría decepcionado.

—¿Vas a volver a salir con él?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Prometí a tus padres que cuidaría de ti.

—Ya me lo has dicho esta mañana.

Darién se aclaró la garganta.

—Con respecto a esta mañana…

—¿Sí?

—Siento mucho haber sido tan brusco. Sé que eres una buena conductora y no debí sugerir lo contrario.

—Gracias —dijo ella relajándose.

—¿Me perdonas? —Darién sabía que si ella decía que lo perdonaba, era porque lo sentía.

Ella también lo sabía. Tomó aire y volvió a expulsarlo muy despacio.

—Sí, te perdono. ¿También sientes haber dicho que Diamante era un payaso?

—No te pases —sonrió él.

—La verdad es que es muy agradable —rió ella.

Darién se limitó a gruñir. No quería empezar otra pelea.

—Te gustará saber que está saliendo con mi amiga Esmeralda, la pelirroja que estaba hablando con nosotros cuando has venido a recogerme.

Le alegró la noticia, pero todo le pareció demasiado rápido; una semana antes había estado con Serena y en esos momentos, salía con la otra.

—¿Y qué pasó con vosotros? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

La risa de Serena llenó la cabina y calentó el ambiente más que la calefacción del vehículo.

—No ha pasado nada con nosotros. Sólo hemos sido amigos. Yo quería que Diamante y Esmeralda saliesen juntos, pero los dos son demasiado tímidos para dar el primer paso.

A Darién no le extrañaba que a Esmeralda le pusiese nerviosa salir con Diamante.

—Esto… Serena. Tengo que decirte otra cosa más.

—¿Otra disculpa? No sé si mi corazón va a poder soportarlo.

—No. Tu padre llamó anoche.

—¿De verdad? ¿Le diste el teléfono de los Patterson? No lo he oído sonar.

—Le di el número, pero estaba muy ocupado.

Serena no pudo ocultar la decepción.

—Ah.

—Los han invitado a un crucero durante las vacaciones.

—Eso es estupendo —sonrió—. Me alegro de que ya estén aclimatados. Estaba un poco preocupada por mamá, es tan tímida cuando está rodeada de extraños… Estoy segura de que le ha costado mucho tener que rechazar la invitación de sus nuevos amigos. Pero ya habrá otras ocasiones.

La preocupación de Serena por su madre hizo que a Darién le pareciese todavía más triste la noticia que iba a anunciarle.

—No han rechazado la invitación. Tus padres no van a venir en Navidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que van a venir. Llevan planeando el viaje desde antes de que yo fuese a verlos, el día de Acción de Gracias.

Darién alargó la mano y le apretó el brazo con los dedos.

—Han cambiado de idea.

—¿Han cambiado de idea acerca de pasar conmigo la Navidad?

—No es el fin del mundo, Serena. Piénsalo, así evitarás la pelea navideña con tu padre.

—Ya no tenemos esas peleas —gruñó ella—. De todos modos, ya no nos enfadamos tanto como antes.

—No estarás sola. Mis padres sí vendrán y mi madre espera que la ayudes con la cena.

Tenía que haber algo, además del pavo, que Serena pudiese hacer para ayudar. Y dado que su madrastra insistiría en hacerlo todo ella para que la mujer del capataz pudiese quedarse con su familia, Darién estaba seguro de que apreciaría cualquier ayuda.

Serena no respondió.

Él decidió cambiar de tema de conversación. A Serena no le haría ningún bien profundizar en la tirante relación que tenía con sus padres.

—¿Quieres que pase por casa de los Patterson o te dejo directamente en el establo?

—Déjame en casa de los Patterson. Tus hombres se están ocupando muy bien de los animales, estoy segura de que a _Snoopy_ le gustaría vivir allí permanentemente. Nunca debí llevármelo del rancho, debí aceptar tu oferta hace mucho tiempo He sido demasiado cabezota.

Darién odiaba verla tan abatida.

—He pensado que tal vez te apetecería venir a cenar a casa esta noche. Prometo no hacerte cocinar.

Ella sonrió levemente y luego volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

—No, gracias. Tengo trabajo, y no quiero dejar a los gatos encerrados en el cuarto de baño.

—Podemos parar a recogerlos —propuso Darién ignorando que Serena le había dicho que tenía que trabajar. Estaba seguro de que era una excusa.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Patterson, Darién no le dio tiempo a Serena a bajar del coche.

—Voy a por los gatos.

Serena lo vio alejarse y se dijo que al menos lo tenía a él. Aunque esa misma mañana le había dicho que no lo necesitaba, no era cierto. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Darién y los suyos siempre habían llenado el espacio vacío que sus padres habían dejado en su corazón. No le sorprendía que sus padres hubiesen preferido irse de crucero a pasar la Navidad con ella. Nunca le habían ocultado que no estaba a la altura de lo que habían esperado de ella. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? No era su hermano muerto, al que nunca había conocido, que sí había sido el hijo perfecto de un ranchero. Serena estaba segura de que su padre nunca la había perdonado por haber nacido mujer, incluso por haber nacido, después de la pérdida de su hijo.

Darién abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de aire frío entró en la cabina. Serena tembló.

—Si esta mañana _Alexander_ no quería entrar en el cuarto de baño, tenías que haberlo visto cuando he intentado meterlo en la caja.

—¿Tan mal ha ido?

—Espero que seamos capaces de encontrarlo después, cuando tengas que volver a casa.

—Sólo queda un día de clase, luego estaré en casa todo el día y podrá ser libre.

—Salvo cuando estés buscando apartamento.

Ella no dijo nada.

Veinte minutos más tarde, olía a palomitas y a café en la cocina. Darién había propuesto ver un DVD, y a ella le había parecido bien. Sabía que él tendría cosas que hacer, siempre tenía trabajo, pero también encontraba siempre tiempo para ella cuando lo necesitaba.

Darién Chiba era un hombre realmente especial.

Cuando las palomitas y el café estuvieron listos, fueron juntos a la sala de estar.

—¿Quieres ver un episodio de _Yo amo a Lucy_? —preguntó a sabiendas de que esta comedia blanco y negro era una de las favoritas de Serena.

—Vale.

Se sentaron en el sofá. Darién puso el DVD, y se dio la vuelta para sentarse, pero dudó. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Ella dio una palmadita al asiento que había a su lado.

—Las palomitas están aquí.

Darién volvió a dudar, pero terminó sentándose dejando unos centímetros de separación entre ambos. Ella se acercó y colocó la cabeza en su hombro. Siempre veían así la televisión. Darién suspiró y puso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

La imagen de Lucy intentando meterse más bombones en la boca ya llena de chocolate se desvaneció cuando Serena empezó a ser consciente del roce del brazo de Darién contra su piel.

Era algo que le había ocurrido cada vez más a menudo durante el último año y siempre se había obligado a ignorarlo. Había pensado que «la noche» la había curado de cualquier sentimiento romántico que pudiese quedarle hacia Darién y, por supuesto, del deseo que había sentido por su musculoso cuerpo. Pero se había equivocado… al menos en lo referente al deseo.

No podía creer que todavía lo desease después del doloroso rechazo que había tenido que vivir con diecinueve años.

Había vuelto a casa de la universidad para las vacaciones de verano y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, como era habitual. Pero aquel verano había sido diferente. Había sido como si Darién se hubiese dado cuenta por fin de que era una mujer. La había llevado a lugares en los que previamente había estado con otras chicas, y en más de una ocasión le había sorprendido mirándola con sus ojos azules ensombrecidos por lo que ella había estado segura de que era deseo.

Serena se había dado cuenta de que Darién era la personalización de todas sus fantasías desde que tenía dieciséis años, pero él había estado prometido y viviendo en la Costa Este por aquel entonces.

Darién había ido a la universidad cerca de donde vivía su madre biológica, para conocer a esa parte de su familia. Pero la cosa no había ido tan bien como él y su padre habían esperado. El abuelo de Darién había fallecido cuando él estaba en segundo curso de universidad y le había dejado a él la mayor parte de su fortuna, lo que había enfurecido a la madre de Darién y había vuelto a separarlos.

Darién había empezado a salir con «la bruja» ese mismo año y, diez meses más tarde, se habían prometido. La relación había terminado cuando Darién había accedido a volver a Oregon a ocuparse del rancho cuando su padre le había dicho que quería mudarse a Portland con Gea.

En realidad, y para ser justos con mamoru Chiba, éste le había dado tres opciones a Darién: contratar un capataz con plena autoridad para tomar decisiones, vender el rancho que había pertenecido a la familia durante cuatro generaciones, o que volviese a casa y lo llevase él.

Teniendo en cuenta que Darién había planeado vivir y trabajar en la Costa Este, a todo el mundo le había sorprendido que hubiese decidido volver a casa. A todo el mundo, salvo a Serena. Ella siempre había sabido que Darién nunca permitiría que un capataz se ocupase del rancho, y que jamás lo vendería. Era un magnate de los negocios, pero también tenía una gran conexión con la tierra, la misma que había tenido su bisabuelo.

A su prometida no le había gustado la decisión y le había devuelto el anillo. A partir de entonces, él había salido con muchas y sofisticadas mujeres. Siempre había mucho donde escoger en Sunshine Springs.

Serena había estado segura de que Darién nunca la miraría a ella como miraba a esas mujeres. Era demasiado provinciana, y su físico no era exactamente de anuncio; era menuda y tenía el pelo rubio apagado. Pero se había equivocado, al menos durante una época. Se había dado cuenta una noche de ese verano, en la que una de sus frecuentes peleas de broma había terminado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se había encontrado apresada bajo su cuerpo duro y su erección, todavía más dura. Aún recordaba lo sorprendida que se había quedado al sentir las caderas de Darién apretarse contra las suyas, haciéndole sentir por primera vez el efecto que podía tener en un cuerpo masculino. Y no en un cuerpo cualquiera, sino en el de Darién.

Él la había besado, y había sido algo increíble, Tan increíble, que Serena no se había dado cuenta de que él se había desnudado y la había desnudado a ella de cintura para arriba y que le estaba chupando uno de los pezones. El placer había sido tan intenso que la había sacado de aquella neblina de pasión y, de pronto, había sentido pánico.

Ni siquiera le habían dado un beso con lengua antes. De hecho, era algo que no había querido hacer con otra persona que no fuese Darién, y él no había estado disponible. Serena le había pedido que la dejase marchar, se había tapado con la camisa y había salido huyendo del establo y de los sentimientos que tenía por él. Luego, se había lamentado de haber sido tan idiota. Debería haber confiado en que Darién nunca le haría daño.

Lo había querido toda su vida y había sentido que si no podía tenerlo, no quería a ningún otro. Así que había decidido darle su virginidad. Darién tenía que llevarla a una fiesta en la ciudad, y ella había planeado ofrecerle su amor y su inocencia. Pero había terminado la noche sintiéndose humillada. Una modelo de Nueva York había convencido a Darién de que dejase a Serena en casa y se fuese con ella a dar un paseo nocturno en su jet privado. Lo único que la había consolado aquella noche era que Darién no había conocido sus intenciones, ni el amor que había estado ardiendo en su interior durante la mayor parte de su vida.

No volvería a darle la oportunidad de que volviese a romperle el corazón.

A pesar de saber que su amistad sería lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar, Serena todavía lo deseaba… cada vez más. Al igual que durante aquel verano cuatro años antes, sentía que Darién también era consciente de la química que había entre ellos. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente y Serena podía oír cómo le latía el corazón.

Se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos, que ardían de inconfundible deseo. Serena separó los labios involuntariamente. Darién la miró a la boca y ella sintió un cosquilleo, como si la hubiese tocado. Oyeron risas provenientes de la televisión, pero él no apartó la mirada de sus labios y ella tampoco dejó de mirarlo. Nerviosa, se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecérselos.

Darién hizo un sonido extraño con la garganta.

—¿Darién? —su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciese, pero Serena no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más.

—Esto no es una buena idea —comentó él agarrándola por la nuca y besándola.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

El roce de los labios de Darién contra los suyos era tan embriagador que a Serena casi se le olvida responder. No obstante, su cuerpo sabía lo que quería y se apretó contra él y lo besó con todas sus ganas. Apoyó las manos en su pecho e intentó morderle los labios. Él gimió y la ayudó a sentarse en su regazo, besándola con más intensidad.

Cuando Serena sintió su lengua, perdió el poco sentido común que le quedaba. Abrió la boca y unió su lengua a la de él. Darién tenía la boca caliente y un sabor muy masculino. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar cómo era aquello?

Darién tembló debajo de ella y Serena notó algo más que sus muslos apretándose contra su trasero. Sintió que su cuerpo respondía humedeciéndose entre las piernas y se apretó contra él para intentar aliviarse. Se retorció encima de él, que también se movió con el mismo fin.

Serena lamió la sal y la mantequilla que habían quedado en sus labios de las palomitas, y metió los dedos entre su pelo, turbada por su suavidad. Él la tenía agarrada por las caderas, y Serena deseaba que la acariciase. Por fin lo hizo. Subió las manos hacia sus pechos, que tanto deseaban sentir sus caricias.

Le frotó los pezones ya turgentes con el mero roce del sujetador. Serena quería más. Quería que nada se interpusiese entre su piel y las manos de Darién y quería que esos labios expertos la acariciasen allí donde en esos momentos la acariciaban los dedos.

Se apretó más contra él, que gimió y se levantó un poco, apretando la erección contra su sexo. Serena casi se deshizo.

Aquello era demasiado.

Era maravilloso.

Era… el final.

Darién había dejado de besarla y había apartado las manos de sus pechos. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando que volviese a besarla, que continuase.

Los segundos pasaron muy despacio.

Serena abrió los ojos y vio el horror en el rostro de Darién, que se puso en pie bruscamente, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Se alejó.

Serena se puso en pie.

—Ay —dijo frotándose el trasero—. ¿A qué se ha debido eso?

Darién se pasó la mano, por el pelo.

—Lo siento. Yo…

Serena esperó, pero él no terminó la frase. Se limitó a mirarla, como si fuese un bicho raro… Su cuerpo ardía deseo y Darién parecía consternado.

—Deja de mirarme así. No ha sido más que un beso.

—¿Un beso? Serena, eres mi mejor amiga. Uno no besa así a su mejor amiga.

Aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Darién, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que tu mejor amiga es una mujer. No hay ninguna norma que prohíba que me beses.

—Yo sí tengo una norma que lo prohíbe.

¿Habría escrito aquella norma antes o después de su ardiente encuentro en el establo cuatro años antes? Serena frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, pues la has roto.

—Ya lo sé.

Parecía tan abatido que no supo qué hacer, si reconfortarlo o darle una bofetada. ¿Qué problema tenía? Dado que era su mejor amigo, decidió reconfortarlo y avanzó hacia él para darle una palmadita en el brazo. Darién retrocedió de un salto.

—Deja de actuar como si haberme besado fuese como robar ganado.

—Esto es muy serio, niña —comentó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé —estaba de acuerdo en que tener una relación con Darién no era demasiado inteligente, pero tampoco le parecía que hubiese que actuar de un modo tan melodramático—. ¿Por qué tienes una norma que prohíbe besarme?

Él la miró como si estuviese loca.

—Me parece una pregunta razonable. Porque mí me gusta besarte —Serena sabía que aquello no la conduciría a ninguna parte, pero tampoco era el crimen del siglo.

Darién se quedó mirándola.

—Pues olvídalo, porque no volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Que lo olvide? No me extraña que las mujeres rompan contigo si las tratas como asesinas en serie por disfrutar de tus besos.

—Deja de dramatizar. Ya tenemos suficientes preocupaciones, no hace falta que hagas tanto teatro.

¿Hacer teatro? ¿Ella? Pero si era él el que estaba convirtiendo un simple beso en un crimen.

Darién se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviese a la defensiva.

—Para tu información, las mujeres con las que salgo no suelen romper conmigo, y no me preocupa que les gusten mis besos.

De acuerdo. Estaba enfadado. Eso era evidente. Y también parecía confundido, pero, aun así, Serena se sintió dolida.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa conmigo?

No había pretendido gritar.

Darién parpadeó, y luego se frotó la nuca.

—Deja de hacer eso. Me recuerdas a mi padre —espetó Serena, que estaba quedándose sin paciencia.

—Bien. Muy bien. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que me parezco mucho a tu padre. Así no querrás volver a besarme.

Serena se dio un pellizco.

—Ah.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Para asegurarme de que no estaba teniendo un sueño extraño. Desgraciadamente, estoy despierta.

No entendía la reacción de Darién. Ella tenía motivos para evitar tener una relación con él, ¿pero cuál era su problema?

Serena necesitaba tiempo para pensar, lejos de aquel hombre que quería convencerla de que era igual que su padre. No había dos hombres más diferentes. Darién nunca la había hecho sentir como si tuviese que ser diferente para ganarse su aprobación. Le había hecho daño a los diecinueve años, pero no sabía cuánto. Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella quien había salido corriendo del establo.

Darién no había sabido que ella había cambiado de opinión y se había sentido preparada para profundizar en su relación. Aunque eso no era una excusa para que él se hubiese ido con otra mujer tan pronto, ni para que no hubiese vuelto a mencionar nunca el tema. Serena no había sido la única que había visto la posibilidad de que Darién y ella se convirtiesen en pareja ese verano.

—Voy a ver a _Snoopy_ y a _Maurice_.

—Genial, yo empezaré a preparar la cena.

—Bien.

Serena se marchó, deteniéndose un momento a ponerse el abrigo. Al abrir la puerta, una ráfaga de aire frío y nieve la golpeó. Se echó hacia delante, intentando contener la respiración. Uno de los caballos de Darién estaba relinchando. _Snoopy_ apareció dando saltos y ladrando, dándole la bienvenida.

—Calla, perro —Serena se puso de rodillas para abrazarlo y rascarlo detrás de las orejas. _Snoopy_ ronroneó como respuesta a la muestra de cariño.

—Darién tiene una norma que le prohíbe besarme. ¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo Serena dándole una palmadita a _Snoopy_ y poniéndose de pie. También quería ver cómo estaba _Maurice_—. De hecho, preferiría besar a cualquiera antes que a mí. Me lo ha dejado bien claro —continuó mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el chivo—. Mi mejor amigo y autoproclamado protector tiene una norma que le impide besarme. Le falta un tornillo. No me había dado cuenta antes. Me parece que no soy la candidata ideal para el papel protagonista de _Atracción fatal_.

Entró en el compartimento de _Maurice_ y se echó hacia delante para acariciarlo. Él la ignoró. _Maurice_ nunca había terminado de aceptar a Serena. La única persona a la que realmente le había mostrado su afecto era la señora Luna. Serena suspiró. Comprobó que el animal tenía comida y se marchó. _Snoopy_ bailaba a su alrededor.

—Bueno, le falte o no un tornillo, después de este beso ya tengo algo en lo que pensar —todavía sentía un cosquilleo por aquellas partes del cuerpo que él había acariciado, y por las que no. El perro ladró ruidosamente—. Veo que estás de acuerdo conmigo.

Se sentó en el suelo, agradeciendo lo mucho le gustaba a Darién que su rancho estuviese limpio. _Snoopy_ le acarició el cuello con el hocico antes de apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Serena le rascó detrás de las orejas mientras reflexionaba acerca de la reacción de Darién y la suya propia después del beso.

Sabía que la única relación con la que podía contar era su amistad con Darién, y no quería estropearla. Tampoco quería que la hiciesen sufrir.

Todo había sido mucho más fácil cuando había estado viviendo en Portland, los años de universidad. Quizá hubiese sido un error volver a casa. Había querido mejorar la relación con su padre, pero no lo había conseguido. Éste había vendido el rancho y se había marchado.

En esos momentos, el estar tan cerca de Darién estaba descontrolando su libido. En cambio, cuando había estado fuera, aunque no se había olvidado completamente de él, había conseguido convencerse de que su apasionado encuentro en el establo había sido una aberración y ya no lo deseaba. De acuerdo.

Todavía se estremecía al pensar tan sólo en un beso. ¿Qué ocurriría si la fatídica noche tuviese lugar? ¿Acaso quería averiguarlo? ¿Podría darle su cuerpo sin darle su alma? Y, si lo hacía, ¿conseguiría con ello vencer al deseo que se adueñaba de ella de una vez por todas?

No sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que Darién tuviese una norma que le impidiese besarla. Eso le hizo sacar la parte más primitiva y competitiva de su naturaleza, y adoptar un gesto especulativo. Era un gesto que Darién conocía bien y del que había aprendido a desconfiar.

La sonrisa de Serena también era de las que ya le habían hecho perder el control en más de una ocasión, pero en esos momentos no estaba allí para verla. Pobrecillo.

Darién no podía creer que hubiese besado a Serena. Se había comportado como un estúpido. Salieron a la superficie cosas que había intentado enterrar, que le recordaban cómo se había sentido al tener el delicioso cuerpo de su mejor amiga entre los brazos. La fusión del núcleo de un reactor habría estado más fría que él.

Llenó una olla con agua y la puso a calentar. Luego buscó en la nevera los ingredientes para hacer una salsa de queso. No era un estúpido, ¿por qué se había comportado como tal? Serena era su mejor amiga. Era más joven que él y necesitaba su protección, no que la sedujese. Ya había estado a punto de hacerlo en una ocasión, cuando ella tenía diecinueve años. Si por él hubiese sido, no habría parado, y ya la tenía medio desnuda cuando ella había entrado en razón.

Dejarla marchar había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida. Había tenido que vivir con la expresión de horror de su rostro cuando había salido corriendo del establo después de que él casi le robase su inocencia. Por aquel entonces, él tenía veinticuatro años, y mucha más experiencia que ella, y si Serena no había sabido qué hacer con los sentimientos que sus besos habían inspirado, él sí. O al menos lo había intentado.

No era un recuerdo que le hiciese sentirse bien consigo mismo. Se había dado prisa en recuperar su amistad y, para ello, había ligado con una mujer de Nueva York un par de días más tarde, en una fiesta. Y había funcionado. Hasta entonces. No pensaba repetir el error que había cometido en el pasado arriesgando la amistad de Serena, pero, maldita sea, sabía tan bien…

Darién juró en voz alta. Si se acordaba de lo bien que sabía no iba a conseguir salvar su amistad. Tampoco quería recordar lo bien que se había sentido en sus brazos. Serena desempeñaba otro papel en su vida. Era una parte permanente de ella.

Cualquier relación física entre ello sería algo transitorio. A él no le gustaban las relaciones estables. Ni siquiera intentaba tenerlas. Además, Serena no sería más feliz siendo la esposa de un ranchero de lo que lo había sido siendo la hija de un ranchero. Y Darién no podía abandonar el rancho. Pertenecía a aquel lugar. Pero ella no. Lo que dejaba claro cuál era su lugar en la vida de Darién: era su amiga.

Y la amistad era algo estupendo, sobre todo con Serena, que no se interesaba por su dinero, sus negocios, ni con los contactos de su madre en la Costa Este. Sólo le importaba él como persona, y no podía arriesgar ese tipo de amistad. Ni siquiera por sexo.

Sacó un trozo de queso Tillamock y empezó a rallarlo en un cuenco.

—Hace un frío horrible.

Darién se dio la vuelta para mirarla, con el queso en una mano y el rallador en la otra. Serena llevaba nieve en el pelo y en la chaqueta. Deseó tomarla en sus brazos y volver adonde lo habían dejado en el sofá.

Pero prefirió regañarla:

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí afuera sin guantes?

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra que ya estés de mejor humor.

Él apretó los dientes, no tenía ganas de bromas.

—Hablo en serio, niña. Si tuvieses al menos el sentido común de un gato sabrías que no hace tiempo para salir sin gorro ni guantes.

—Iba a preguntarte si quenas que te ayudase con la cena —respondió ella dejando de sonreír—, pero dado que no tengo ni siquiera el sentido común de un gato, quizá me hiciese daño. Y como, demás, tú sigues tratándome como a una niña, no voy a poder ser de gran ayuda. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

¿Estaría tan ofendida que se marcharía a casa de los Patterson? No, no podía irse sin los gatos. Darién continuó rallando queso, atento por si oía maullar a un gato, o un portazo. Pero no oyó ninguna de las dos cosas…

Serena volvió a la cocina unos segundos después, en esa ocasión, sin abrigo.

Él se sintió aliviado y no dijo nada cuando la vio servirse un vaso de agua.

Después de unos minutos, el silencio de Serena pudo con él.

—De acuerdo, lo siento —se disculpó.

¿Por qué terminaba siempre pidiéndole perdón?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por haber dicho la verdad tal y como la veías?

—No pienso que seas una insensata y si te llamo niña es un apelativo cariñoso, tampoco pienso que seas una niña.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. Serena suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Te perdono.

Darién se contuvo y no le pidió que le prometiese que no volvería a salir sin guantes otra vez. Ya habían discutido bastante por esa noche.

Serena se puso a buscar el resto de ingrediente para la cena. El agua empezó a hervir y Darién echó la pasta.

—Tendremos que esperar a que nieve menos para llevarte a casa.

—Supongo que estás de broma. No vas a poder llevarme esta noche.

¿Era por eso por lo que Serena no había explotado? ¿Porque sabía que estaba atrapada allí?

—Mi coche tiene tracción a las cuatro ruedas.

—Ya, pero eso no mejora la visibilidad. Me alegro de haber traído a los gatos.

De repente, era que como si alguien hubiese sacado todo el aire de la cocina, y Darién se arrepintió de haberle dado vacaciones a la esposa del capataz. Al menos, si ella estuviese allí, no tendrían que estar a solas.

—No puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

—No seas tonto. Claro que puedo.

—No te has traído ropa.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Puedes prestarme algo.

¿Serena durmiendo con su ropa? La idea de verla con una de sus camisetas a modo de camisón le causó una incómoda sensación en la entrepierna y los pantalones vaqueros empezaron a apretarle.

—Seguro que amaina.

—Eso espero —comentó ella limpiando la salsa de queso la cuchara con un dedo y chupándoselo. Muy despacio.

Darién se moría por repetir la acción, pero metiendo el dedo de Serena en su propia boca.

—No quiero perderme el último día de clase —continuó chupando, en esta ocasión, la cuchara.

Darién necesitaba aire.

Serena se volvió hacia él y le ofreció la cuchara.

—¿Quieres probarla? Yo creo que está lista.

—N-no —la voz no se le había quebrado así desde la época del instituto—. Me fío de ti.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Está riquísima —aseguró Serena acabando de lamer la cuchara.

El agua de la pasta empezó a desbordarse y Darién corrió hacia el fuego. Agarró la olla, maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de despegar la mirada de los tentadores labios de Serena. La pasta parecía estar cocida, probó un poco y se quemó la lengua.

—Ah.

Serena le tendió un vaso de agua.

—Bebe. Te ayudará.

El hizo una mueca, pero no discutió.

—Siempre te pasa lo mismo —comentó ella mezclando la pasta con la salsa—. Tienes que ser más paciente.

Darién no interrumpió su diatriba. No quería explicarle que al verla chupar la cuchara se había quedado sin sentido. Casi había vuelto a besarla. Echó unas puntas de espárragos en una sartén con mantequilla y los salteó.

Durante la cena, charlaron acerca de las clases de Serena. Los niños iban a participar en el programa navideño del Centro Social de Sunshine Springs, que tendría lugar la semana siguiente.

—Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?

Darién no quería ir, ya que pasar demasiado tiempo con ella le parecía casi una tortura para sus impulsos, pero tampoco quería volver a herir sus sentimientos.

—Claro.

—Gracias —Serena comió un bocado de pasta y luego lamió el tenedor. La temperatura de la cocina se disparó—. Ya sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa cuando actúan mis niños, y eso que este año ni siquiera estoy en el comité del programa.

—Ya —sonrió él intentando ocultar su reacción ante los inocentes gestos de ella—. Un año deshiciste una bufanda entera.

Ella rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo la suave piel de su cuello. Darién quería acariciarlo. Estaba loco. Se puso en pie.

—¿Adonde vas?

Darién la miró fijamente. ¿Adonde iba?

—Al baño. Una vez allí se lavó la cara con agua fría. Se miró en el espejo y observó su reflejo.

—¡Ya vale! Serena es zona prohibida.

Su reflejo parecía mirarlo con escepticismo. Volvió a lavarse la cara, y luego se la secó. Se sentía un poco mejor. Aunque Serena volviese a chupar el tenedor, todo iría bien.

Volvió a la cocina y se sentó frente a ella, que le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y casi se ahoga. Serena acababa de pinchar un espárrago y estaba chupando la mantequilla que había en él.

—Está riquísimo. Los has salteado a la perfección —comentó sin malicia.

Darién se reprendió mentalmente por las cosas que estaban pasando por su mente, pero los pantalones vaqueros seguían apretándole a la altura de la bragueta.

Cuando Serena hubo terminado de comerse la quinta punta de espárrago estaba sudando y duro como una piedra. Si seguía así, no podría levantarse de la mesa cuando acabasen de cenar.

Ella lo miró preocupada.

—¿Te pasa algo? Estás sudando. Espero que no te estés poniendo enfermo.

—Hace demasiado calor aquí. He debido de poner el termostato demasiado alto —mintió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? ¿Que iba a derretirse sólo de ver cenar a su mejor amiga?

Suspiró aliviado al ver que Serena no se servía más espárragos.

Más tarde, buscó la camiseta más larga que tenía para prestársela y se dirigió a su oficina. ¿Para qué molestarse en meterse en la cama? No podría dormir sabiendo que el tentador cuerpo de Serena estaba al otro lado del pasillo, en la que había sido su cama. La llevaría a casa de los Patterson al día siguiente, aunque hubiese una tormenta de nieve.

Serena se acurrucó bajo el edredón de la que había sido la cama de Darién. La cena había sido muy divertida. Quizá Darién tuviese una norma que le prohibiese besarla, pero era evidente que quería hacerlo. Su mirada se había posado en sus labios al menos una docena de veces. Que ella hubiese contado. En una ocasión, le había mirado el cuello antes de apartar la mirada, aunque Serena estaba segura de que le habría gustado subir hasta sus labios.

Había intentado comer lo más provocativamente posible. En un momento dado, casi había sentido lástima por él.

Casi.

Se lo merecía.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Serena oyó un castañeteo de dientes y olió a beicon. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era a ella a quien le castañeteaban los dientes. ¿Se habrían quedado sin electricidad a causa de la tormenta? No podía creer que ni Darién ni el capataz hubiesen encendido el generador. Apartó el edredón y se puso los enormes pantalones que Darién le había prestado y unos calcetines gordos.

Luego buscó una camisa de franela en el armario. Después de ponerse una que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, fue a la cocina. Darién estaba delante del fuego, friendo beicon. Ella arrugó la nariz al oler el cerdo y fue directa a por un café.

—Hace un frío horrible. ¿Le ha pasado algo a la caldera?

Darién le ofreció —una taza para que se sirviese café.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hace tanto frío? —preguntó calentándose las manos con la taza caliente.

—¿Frío? A mí no me parece que haga tan malo.

Darién llevaba puesto un jersey verde de cuello vuelto y una camisa negra de franela, unos vaqueros desgastados y botas de cowboy. Era normal que no tuviese frío. Iba vestido para trabajar en el exterior. En esa época del año, trabajaba mucho en el rancho para que sus empleados pudiesen pasar más tiempo con sus familias. ¿Pero cómo podía ser tan burro? Serena salió al pasillo y miró el termostato.

—¿Catorce grados? Darién, ¿estás loco? No me extraña que esté helada.

Volvió a la cocina y se detuvo en seco al ver el gesto de satisfacción en el rostro de Darién. Era evidente que él también le había preparado algunas sorpresas.

—¿Tiene esto que ver con tu norma según la cual no puedes besarme?

«Y con la cena de anoche», pensó.

Él la miró con la inocencia de un bebé.

—¿A que sí?

Darién colocó dos platos encima de la mesa. En uno puso beicon, huevos, patatas con cebolla y unos trozos de manzana. En el otro, todo lo anterior a excepción del beicon.

—Siéntate y come antes de que se enfríe.

—Estoy helada.

—Deja de quejarte. Si no desayunas y te das prisa, llegarás tarde a tu último día de clase.

Serena ¡miró por la ventana. El reflejo del sol sobre la nieve era casi cegador.

—Tienes razón.

Pinchó una buena cantidad de patatas con cebolla y se las metió en la boca. Casi tuvo que escupirlas. Agarró el café y le dio un enorme trago, quemándose la lengua en el proceso. Se puso en pie, tirando la silla, y fue dando tumbos hacia el fregadero.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Le pasa algo a la comida?

Con la mano en la garganta, Serena sólo fue capaz de decir:

—Agua.

Él se levantó de un salto y tomó un vaso del armario. Lo llenó con agua del grifo y se lo dio. Ella se lo bebió de un trago y respiró hondo antes de mirar a Darién.

—¿Qué le has echado a las patatas para condimentarlas? ¿Pimienta?

—Un poco de todo. Ya sabes que cocino dejándome guiar por el instinto.

Serena no se lo tragó.

—¿Qué le has puesto a mi desayuno?

—Quizá esté demasiado fuerte, pero, de todos modos, esta mañana no tienes tiempo de saborear el desayuno.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con…? —se detuvo. De pronto, lo entendió todo—. ¿No querías que saborease la comida? Darién se sonrojó.

—No te va a dar tiempo.

De acuerdo. No tenía nada que ver con su manera de comer los espárragos la noche anterior.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿Los huevos están igual de fuertes?

El se encogió de hombros. «Estupendo».

Serena tomó los trozos de manzana que había en su plato y los metió debajo del grifo. Prefería no arriesgarse. Se marchó de la cocina comiéndoselos, y sin decir ni una palabra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Darién observó cómo se marchaba Serena, y su apetito se fue con ella. Se había despertado esa mañana pensando que tenía que darle un escarmiento por lo que había hecho durante la cena la noche anterior. Había estado dándole vueltas hasta más o menos las dos de la madrugada y había llegado a la conclusión de que la manera de actuar de Serena no había sido en absoluto inocente. La conocía prácticamente de toda la vida y nunca comía así.

No sabía qué había sido lo que le había hecho perder los estribos, tal vez su comentario referente a que no le importaba que a otras mujeres les gustasen sus besos. Fuera lo que fuese, Serena había decidido demostrarle que sabía cómo incomodarlo. Y con mucho éxito. Esa mañana le había tocado a él, pero en esos momentos se sentía como un canalla.

Recogió los platos y tiró la comida a la basura. Como se sentía culpable, decidió tostar un bollo y ponerle mermelada de moras, la favorita de Serena. Limpió la cocina y fregó los platos. Acababa determinar con esto cuando ella irrumpió en la cocina.

Iba tapada con una toalla blanca que cubría a duras penas esas curvas que Darién había intentado olvidar durante toda la noche. Todavía tenía jabón en el pelo. El agua le corría por el cuello hasta perderse en su escote. Darién consideró seriamente abrir un par de ventanas. Necesitaba aire, aire frío y lo necesitaba inmediatamente.

No obstante, nada era comparable a la expresión de sus ojos. La dulzura habitual se había convertido casi en instinto asesino.

Serena dio un golpe en la encimera, al lado de donde él estaba.

—Así que no te parece suficiente bajar el termostato para intentar que me congele y echarle tanto picante a mi desayuno que podrías haberte cargado mis papilas gustativas.

Se acercó a él, que estaba paralizado por la impresión de estar viendo a Serena casi desnuda. Si le daba por agarrar la sartén de hierro forjado, estaba perdido, no podría detenerla. Pero ella tomó uno de los platos que Darién acababa de fregar y lo movió delante de su cara.

—Es el colmo.

Darién miró hacia abajo, incapaz de comprender qué podía haberla enfurecido tanto como para que saliese de la ducha con el pelo lleno de espuma.

—No puedo creer que te hayas puesto a lavarlos platos mientras yo me duchaba —continuó marcando cada palabra con un movimiento del plato hacia su entrepierna.

Él lo entendió todo de repente y sonrió sin querer. Craso error.

—¿Te parece divertido? —preguntó Serena casi gritando.

—Cálmate, no me acordaba de lo del agua de la ducha —la hacienda había sido reformada en muchas ocasiones, pero las tuberías generales databan de antes de que él hubiese nacido.

—¿Pretendes que me lo crea? Llevas toda la vida viviendo en esta casa —replicó ella dando un golpe con el plato en la encimera con tanta fuerza que fue extraño que no se rompiese—. Primero salía caliente, luego fría, luego caliente otra vez. Mi piel todavía está intentando decidir si intentabas escaldarme o hacer que me congelase.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Serena intentó limpiárselas.

—Maldita sea, Darién. No fui yo quien empezó a besarte anoche. Tú mismo rompiste tu norma y por mucho que lo pagues conmigo no podrás dar marcha atrás. No hace falta que me tortures para que te prometa que no atacaré tu virilidad. Te lo prometo ya.

Se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta. Se detuvo allí y le lanzó una mirada que lo dejó clavado en la encimera.

—Si tocas el grifo mientras acabo de ducharme le daré tus botas favoritas a _Maurice_ para que se las coma.

Lo cierto era que a Darién se le había olvidado que no podía tocar el agua. No obstante, Serena nunca lo creería. Había sido él quien la había besado la noche anterior. Ella había respondido con tanta pasión que había conseguido que se pasase la noche en vela y que lo recordara durante las próximas noches, pero era cierto que no había sido ella quien había dado el primer paso. Por otro lado, él no había intentado provocarla comiendo sensualmente durante la cena.

Serena tenía que responsabilizarse de sus actos. Bueno, lo había hecho. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que le hubiese dicho que no volvería a tocarlo? Eso era exactamente lo que quería. Tenía que conseguir controlar su libido antes de arriesgarse a perder a la única persona de su vida a la que no quería dejar marchar.

Aquella mañana no había sido un buen ejemplo de cómo mantener una amistad frente al deseo.

Lo que necesitaba era diversión. Algo o a alguien que le hiciese olvidarse de los labios de Serena y de su tentador cuerpo. Pensó en Lita e hizo una mueca. Con ella no había funcionado, pero a él se le daba muy bien resolver problemas. No iba a echar al traste toda la estrategia sólo por un pequeño contratiempo.

Intentó pensar en todas las posibilidades y llegó hasta Karmesite Daniels, la camarera del Dry Gulch. Darién jugaba al póquer con el dueño y un par de jugadores empedernidos de la ciudad de vez en cuando, y siempre les servía ella.

La chica tenía sentido del humor, y se vestía como una comercial de profilácticos, pero no salía con demasiados hombres. No obstante, parecía ser bastante popular y eso era exactamente lo que él necesitaba. Una mujer que supiese de qué iba el tema y que lo ayudase a controlar el deseo que sentía por Serena.

Si no les hubiese dado vacaciones a sus empleados del rancho, podría haberse marchado de viaje de negocios, pero en esos momentos no podía hacerlo. Así que sólo le quedaba la opción de Karmesite.

Como no le gustaba esperar a poner sus planes en práctica, agarró la guía telefónica para buscar su número. Serena no se quejaría aunque hablase por teléfono mientras ella se duchaba.

El sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana de la clase. Serena tomó un bote blanco de pegamento. Lo limpió con una toalla húmeda. Sus alumnos habían hecho adornos navideños y a ella le tocaba recoger la purpurina, el pegamento y los trocitos de papel. Pero no le importaba. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Su enfado con Darién se había disipado casi por completo al ver a los niños. No podía estar enfadada rodeada de niños de cinco años excitados con la proximidad de la Navidad. El desayuno había sido un desastre. Darién había hecho todo lo posible para hacerla sentir incómoda. Abrir el grifo mientras ella se duchaba había sido todo un acierto. Había sido tan buena idea que se le podría haber ocurrido a ella misma. Se mordió el labio y tiró algo de purpurina a la basura. Desde que ella recordaba, Darién había sido la única persona que la había aceptado incondicionalmente. Cuando se había hecho vegetariana y su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo, él le había regalado un libro de cocina vegetariana. Cuando el chico con el que iba a ir al baile de fin de curso se había puesto enfermo, él la había acompañado.

Siempre había sido su príncipe azul. Recordó las patatas con cebolla de esa mañana. «Menudo príncipe azul», se dijo. Había pasado de ser su héroe a ser su némesis sexual en espacio de unas horas. ¿Por qué estaba empeñado en que su relación fuese platónica? Los dos habían participado igualmente en el beso de la noche anterior.

Y Darién no era precisamente célibe. Aunque tampoco era un playboy. Pero tenía experiencia. Mucha más que ella, que había intentado salir con algún chico en la universidad e incluso había llegado a irse a la cama con uno de ellos. Se había sentido tonta, por seguir siendo virgen con veinte años, pero eso no la había llevado a ninguna parte. Finalmente, le había dicho a su novio que no estaba preparada, había vuelto a vestirse y se había marchado a su habitación.

Él había roto con ella una semana después y a Serena no le había parecido mal. Ella no podía imaginarse compartiendo su cuerpo con otro hombre que no fuese Darién y como no hiciese algo pronto, iba a ser la mujer virgen más vieja de Estados Unidos. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que Darién no debería haberse esforzado tanto por librarse de ella esa mañana si el beso de la noche anterior no le hubiese afectado tanto como a ella.

Hacía años que la gente decía que deberían salir juntos. Que hacían muy buena pareja.

Incluso sus respectivos padres comentaban algo al respecto de vez en cuando. Todos, salvo su padre, que no pensaba que Serena debiese casarse con un ranchero, dada su afinidad con los animales.

Aparentemente, Darién pensaba lo mismo que su padre. Actuaba como si salir con ella fuese como violar las leyes. Su ley. Serena hizo una pelota con la toallita de papel y la tiró a la basura. Bueno, ella tampoco quería salir con él. Sólo quería acostarse con él. Quizá si lo hiciese podría empezar a ver al resto de los hombres como algo más que criaturas que ocupaban sitio en su planeta. Terminó de ordenar la clase y se dirigió hacia su coche. Tenía que recoger los gatos de casa de Darién. Quizá pudiese ofrecerse a preparar la cena para ambos. No quería que él cocinase, pero tendería que comer algo.

Sonrió. En comparación con la cena que iba a preparar, los espárragos de la noche anterior parecerían castos.

Al entrar en la cocina de Darién media hora más tarde lo primero que vio fue un ramo de rosas en la encimera. Sonrió y el corazón empezó a latirle muy deprisa. Respiró hondo, inhalando el aroma de las flores. Darién no se había disculpado por la mañana, pero Serena prefería las flores a una disculpa.

Tomó el pequeño sobre blanco que había entre las flores y leyó: _Karmesite._

¿Karmesite? ¿Quién era la tal Karmesite? ¿Por qué le habrá comprado flores Darién? Serena oyó pasos y dejó rápidamente el sobre encima del ramo. Menudo cerdo. La trataba como a una paria y le compraba flores a otra.

Se dio media vuelta para verlo de frente cuando entrase en la cocina. Se detuvo en seco al verlo.

—¿Darién?

—¿Qué?

Era Darién. Era su voz. Sus increíbles ojos azules. Su nariz. Su masculino mentón bien afeitado. Su boca. Esa boca endiabladamente sensual. Y era su cuerpo vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta. También era su pecho musculoso el que se marcaba a través de la fina tela.

Serena lo había visto vestido para ir a la oficina con traje o jerséis de Armani para salir con mujeres glamorosas. Lo había visto vestido para trabajar en el rancho. Pero nunca lo había visto tan provocativo y sexy. Podía ser millonario, pero en esos momentos parecía un cowboy preparado para una cita.

Tragó saliva.

Él se apoyó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, marcando músculos. Levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué te pasa, Serena? Cualquiera diría que acabas de comerte las patatas con cebolla de esta mañana.

—¿Quién es Karmesite?

—La chica con la que voy a salir.

—¿La chica con la que vas a salir?

—Sí —respondió él. Serena se preguntó si su bisabuelo español habría sido tan camaleónico como él.

—¿Esta noche?

Darién la miró como si pensase que había estado inhalando pegamento en vez de limpiándolo.

—Sí.

Adiós a sus planes de prepararle otra sensual cena. Serena miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que, además de las rosas, Darién había sacado la cubertería de plata y unos platos para llevarlos al salón.

—¿Y la vas a traer aquí?

—Va a hacerme la cena.

Seguro que Karmesite había planeado hacerle espárragos y mucho más. La muy fresca.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?

—¿Por qué no?

Serena oyó un grito de su loro.

—¿No podrías hacer que el loro estuviese callado esta noche? —añadió él—. Va a estropearnos la noche.

Qué pena. Serena puso un gesto compungido, aunque en el fondo deseaba que el animal se pasase toda la noche gritando.

—Lo siento. Es así. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Genial.

—Bueno, voy a buscar los gatos.

Encontró a _Alexander_ y a _Princess_ y los puso en su caja. Entró en la habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior para hablar con _Bud_, el hámster.

—Las cosas se están poniendo feas, _Bud_. Pero he decidido dejar de darle vueltas a mis sentimientos por Darién y él va a salir con otra.

El animal se subió a su rueda y se puso a correr, ignorándola. Hombres. Serena se preguntó si a Karmesite le gustarían los roedores. Intentó recordar si la conocía. Entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de unos pantalones muy cortos y ajustados. Era la camarera de los fines de semana del Dry Gulch, que cambiaba de novio como de camisa, o, al menos, eso era lo que decía la gente.

Silbando un villancico, tomó la caja de los gatos y se marchó. No se molestó en despedirse de Darién.

Darién terminó de poner la mesa. Las rosas eran muy bonitas. Daban un toque romántico que iba acorde con el resto del comedor gracias a la afición que había tenido su madre por la decoración francesa. A pesar de que se había marchado de allí hacía dos décadas, Gea sólo había cambiado un par de habitaciones del rancho.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta principal y corrió a abrir. Una ráfaga de aire frío perfumado lo asaltó. No era un olor desagradable, pero tampoco era el olor de Serena.

De eso se trataba, exactamente, se recordó.

—Hola, Darién —lo saludó Karmesite sonriendo. No iba vestida de un modo tan atrevido como para trabajar, pero sus voluptuosas curvas se adivinaban igualmente—. Hay una bolsa más en el coche, si no te importa ir a por ella.

—Por supuesto. Entra.

Darién se retiró, pero aun así, al pasar Karmesite le rozó el brazo con un pecho. Le sorprendió que se echase hacia atrás y se disculpase. Un minuto después, cuando Darién entró en la cocina con la bolsa, se la encontró rebuscando por los armarios.

—Estaba buscando una olla para cocer la pasta.

—Está aquí —dijo él sacando la misma que había utilizado la noche anterior para cenar con Serena.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Karmesite se volvió hacia el fregadero y empezó a llenarla de agua.

—¿Te importa ocuparte de la ensalada? —le preguntó.

—Claro.

Le dio una bolsa.

Serena nunca compraría ensalada ya preparada. Decía que era una sangría para el medio ambiente. Y aquélla iba a ser la última comparación que Darién iba a hacer entre ambas mujeres esa noche. Puso la lechuga en una ensaladera junto con el aliño ya preparado. Era evidente que hacer la ensalada así era mucho más sencillo.

—Tendré que hacer que Serena pruebe esto. Es facilísimo —hizo una mueca, maldiciéndose por haberla mencionado.

Karmesite lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Es la profesora? ¿La que salía con Diamante?

—Sí —respondió él frunciendo el ceño.

Karmesite rió.

—Nunca habría imaginado que saldrían juntos. Aunque trató muy bien a Diamante. Él siempre ha dicho que es toda una dama.

—Ésa es Serena.

—Ella misma le ha presentado a Diamante a su nueva novia. Otra profesora. Me parece que él está realmente enamorado.

Darién no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de Serena, de amor y del hombre vestido de cuero.

—¿Quieres que haga algo más?

—Claro, cielo —dijo ella insinuándose—, pero tendrá que esperar a después de la cena.

Quizá no hubiese sido buena idea llamar a Karmesite. Darién quería sexo, pero se dio cuenta de que no con Karmesite. Era una mujer encantadora, pero en esos momentos la única que lo atraía era Serena.

—Puedes preparar el postre —comentó de pronto Karmesite. Parecía nerviosa.

—Por supuesto.

—He traído nata montada, chocolate y cerezas al marrasquino.

—Pues no tengo helado.

Karmesite le guiñó un ojo. Tenía la cara como si se hubiese puesto un bote entero de colorete.

—Seguro que se nos ocurre algo.

Se acercó a él torpemente, con los labios entreabiertos para besarlo. Él retrocedió, pero Karmesite siguió avanzando. De pronto se oyó un grito ensordecedor que provenía del salón. Karmesite dio un salto y gritó ella también.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—El loto de Serena.

—¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?

Darién le contó que habían echado a Serena de su apartamento, omitiendo la parte relativa a _Bud_, ya que no estaba orgulloso de haber jugado un papel decisivo en el asunto.

—Son demasiados animales para una sola mujer. No me extraña que le esté costando trabajo encontrar otro apartamento. Supongo que, al menos, nunca se sentirá sola.

Darién frunció el ceño, y se preguntó por primera vez si no sería ésa la razón por la que Serena tenía tantos animales.

—Le encantan.

—Eso supongo.

—Voy a ver cómo está el pájaro.

—De acuerdo.

De camino hacia la habitación en la que estaba el loro, se preguntó qué iba a hacer con la nata montada de Karmesite. Actuaba como si estuviese preparada para una noche de sexo sin compromiso, pero no le parecía convincente. Quizá fuese ella la que se sintiese sola. Fuesen cuales fuesen sus motivos, no pensaba tomar ese tipo de postre con ella, ni esa noche, ni ninguna otra.

Tenía que haberse dado cuenta antes de invitarla a salir. Se dijo repetidamente que no era un estúpido, pero que a veces se comportaba como tal. Un grito proveniente de la cocina interrumpió sus elucubraciones. Darién volvió corriendo hacia allí.

Karmesite estaba encima de una silla, gritando con tanta fuerza que habrían podido oírla desde el país vecino. Al ver a Darién, se tiró literalmente encima de él.

—Un ratón. Era un ratón —dijo agarrándolo por la pechera de la camisa—. Me ha pasado por encima del pie. Era marrón y blanco y…

¿Un ratón marrón y blanco? _Bud_. Darién empujó a Karmesite hacia una silla.

—Voy a traerte un vaso de agua.

—¿Agua? —saltó y empezó a gritar de nuevo—. ¡Allí! ¡Está allí!

Darién intentó agarrarlo, pero el hámster se metió debajo de los armarios. Se volvió. Karmesite había dejado de gritar, pero se había subido de nuevo a la silla.

—No pasa nada. Es el hámster de Serena.

Ella intentó recobrar la compostura.

—¿A tu amiga le gustan los roedores?

—Bueno, en realidad el hámster era mío, ella accedió a guardármelo —se puso de rodillas y miró debajo del armario—. ¿Te importaría ayudarme a buscarlo? Podría hacerse daño fuera de la jaula.

Ella lo miró aterrorizada.

—Me encantaría, de verdad. No quiero que le pase nada, aunque sea un… —tragó saliva— ratón. Pero no puedo. Lo siento.

Parecía sincera. Era una buena chica, aunque un poco atrevida.

—No pasa nada. Ya lo encontraré yo. Darién la oyó bajar de la silla.

—Será mejor que me marche. Él se volvió, todavía con un ojo puesto en el armario debajo del cual había desaparecido _Bud_, y la vio abrochándose el abrigo.

—Eh, lo encontraré. Relájate. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, de verdad… no me siento con ánimos esta noche.

Y se marchó antes de que a Darién le diese tiempo a contestar.

¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Dónde demonios estaba _Bud_?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Que has perdido a _Bud_?

¿Cómo podía haber perdido al hámster? Serena se sintió culpable y se puso a la defensiva.

—No puedo creer que dejases que tu cita se fuese gritando y que no hayas encontrado al hámster —saltó de la cama con el teléfono todavía pegado a la oreja—. Voy para allá.

De todos modos, su idea de pasarse la noche viendo películas antiguas para olvidarse de que Darién estaba con otra no estaba funcionando. No había dejado de imaginarse a Darién y a Karmesite juntos.

Al llegar al rancho, vio que todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. Llamó a la puerta de la cocina, no quería que _Bud_ se escapase al abrirla. Darién le abrió casi inmediatamente. Estaba despeinado. ¿Se habría despeinado él solo, por la tensión, o habría sido Karmesite antes de marcharse?

Serena intentó quitarse aquello de la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿Lo has encontrado ya?

Tenían que encontrarlo, no sólo por el pobre animal, sino porque ya le había prometido a uno de sus alumnos que iba a regalárselo. Darién se pasó la mano por el pelo y sacudió la cabeza.

—No se ha metido entre uno de los armarios y la pared.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlo de ahí?

Darién se frotó la nuca y suspiró.

—Creo que debemos darle un poco de tiempo, y de tranquilidad. Si yo fuese un hámster, los gritos de Karmesite también me habrían hecho esconderme.

Serena luchó por contener una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no le gustan los roedores, ¿verdad?

—No, ni yo tampoco le gusto demasiado.

Serena no podía mentirle y decir que lo sentía. Miró a su alrededor y vio la cena a medio hacer.

—¿Todavía no has cenado?

Él negó con la cabeza y su estómago rugió.

El pobre estaba muerto de hambre. Serena vio la pasta escurriéndose y una salsa blanca a medio hacer. Ella terminaría de prepararla. Empezó a sacar los ingredientes de las bolsas.

—Echa agua caliente sobre la pasta para volver a calentarla.

Darién asintió. Tomó un cuenco con ensalada. La lechuga estaba mustia después de un rato con el aliño.

—Me parece que esto va a ir a la basura.

—Sí —dijo ella mirándola—. Tendremos que preparar verduras.

—De acuerdo. Pero nada de espárragos. Esto… no estoy de humor.

Ella se volvió para que Darién no viese su sonrisa.

—Anoche vi que tenías en el congelador una bolsa de verduras. Sácala y las bombardearemos con mantequilla y queso palmesano.

Serena terminó de preparar la salsa añadiéndole el salmón de lata que Karmesite había llevado mientras que él recalentaba la pasta y hacía las verduras. Hizo una nota mental de los ingredientes que estaba utilizando para devolvérselos a Karmesite a la semana siguiente. Así se sentiría menos culpable. Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella quien les había estropeado la cita… y quien había perdido al hámster. Suspiró y tomó la última bolsa que había en la encimera para sacar lo que había dentro.

Darién le arrebató la bolsa de las manos.

—Esto no nos hace falta. Era para el postre.

Ella agarró la bolsa de papel marrón.

—Genial. Creo que me merezco algo dulce después de haberte hecho la cena.

—Esto no.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ha comprado Karmesite un postre tan caro que te sentirías culpable si lo comieses sin ella?

—Esto… no.

—Mira, sea lo que sea, yo se lo devolveré mañana. Me apetece algo dulce —dijo tirando de la bolsa.

—No, Serena —replicó él sujetándola.

El papel se rompió. En ella había un bote de nata montada, otro de salsa de chocolate y otro de cerezas al marrasquino.

—Mmm. Tiene buena pinta. ¿De qué es el helado que ha traído para acompañar todo esto?

Darién no respondió. Serena lo miró, pero él no podía mirarla a la cara. Sorprendida, observó los ingredientes y luego volvió la vista hacia él.

—Venga, Darién. Dime de qué es el helado.

—Vamos a cenar, estoy muerto de hambre.

De acuerdo. Si no quería decirle de qué era el helado, ella misma lo descubriría. Todavía no sospechaba por qué parecía Darién tan avergonzado. Abrió el congelador y miró dentro. Lo cerró y se volvió hacia Darién.

—No hay helado.

—Ya lo sé —admitió él frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Se te ha olvidado comprarlo?

—No.

—¿Y para qué quieres todo eso si no tienes helado?

De pronto, lo entendió todo.

—Tenías planeado comerte a Karmesite de postre.

¿Cómo había sido capaz? Sabía que Darién no era un santo, ¿pero aquello? No era de los que tenían aventuras de una noche y aquélla era la primera vez que salía con Karmesite. Con su última novia ni siquiera se había acostado. Se pondría furioso si se enteraba de que ella estaba al corriente, pero las mujeres hablaban… igual que los hombres.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en la garganta. Tenía que irse de allí antes de que hiciese una estupidez. Estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitarlo. Se dirigió a la puerta.

—Deja un cuenco con comida para _Bud_, saldrá cuando tenga hambre.

Se puso el abrigo y se maldijo por haber sentido el impulso de prepararle la cena a Darién. Si no lo hubiese hecho, nunca habría sabido cuáles habían sido sus planes con Karmesite y no tendría el corazón roto en un millón de trozos.

En esos momentos no quería analizar por qué se sentía así.

Todavía no había salido cuando Darién la agarró por los brazos y le dio la vuelta.

—Yo no había planeado nada —le explicó sin soltarla—. Me conoces.

—Eso pensaba.

—Claro que me conoces.

Serena lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer entonces con todo eso? Echarlo encima de unas galletas saladas.

—No iba a hacer nada.

—¿Pretendes que me lo crea?

—Me da igual. Que seas mi mejor amiga no te da derecho a decirme cómo llevar mis relaciones.

Serena sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

—¿Así que ya tienes una relación con ella? Pensé que era la primera vez que salíais juntos.

—Eso no importa.

Serena se zafó de él.

—Tienes razón. Lo que importa es que tengo que irme. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez todavía puedas arreglar tu noche con Karmesite. En su casa.

Se giró. Comprobó que _Bud_ no estaba por allí preparado para salir, abrió la puerta y se fue. Él la llamó, pero Serena no le hizo caso. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo.

Volvió a casa de los Patterson pensando en las palabras de Darién. Intentó luchar contra la realidad, pero tuvo que acabar aceptándola. El hecho de ser su mejor amiga no le daba derecho a juzgarlo.

Tampoco le daba derecho a seducirlo. Por mucho que fuese el único hombre con el que quisiese hacer el amor.

Entró en la casa y dejó que los gatos saliesen del cuarto de baño. Éstos la siguieron al dormitorio, parecían demasiado adormilados como para castigarla comportándose alocadamente. Serena se quitó la ropa. Se metió entre las sábanas y llamó a los animales. Los dos subieron de un salto y se acurrucaron a su lado. Necesitaba su calor. Sentía frío por dentro. Estaba perdida. Los animales siempre le habían parecido inocuos. Mucho más que las personas. Serena siempre había confiado en ellos para que le diesen esa aceptación incondicional que no había recibido de las personas. Salvo de Darién. Por mucho que le doliese, tenía que aceptarlo. Si insistía en atravesar la línea que había entre su amistad y otro tipo de relación, podía perder a la única persona sin la que sería capaz de vivir.

—He cometido un tremendo error —dijo acariciando a _Alexander_, que empezó a ronronear—. Me he puesto frenética con Darién por sus planes para esta noche. Y no era asunto mío.

Y ella que quería satisfacer su deseo por Darién y no implicarse emocionalmente… Su reacción de aquella noche demostraba que su corazón también estaba involucrado en aquello, aunque Serena no quisiese considerar la posibilidad de que siguiese enamorada de él.

No. Había tenido un ataque de celos, pero que tenían que ver con el sexo, no con el amor. Eso era todo. Y no volvería a ocurrir.

Cambió de postura para poder acariciar a los dos gatos mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en casa de Darién.

Él tenía una norma que le prohibía besarla.

«Darién quería comerse a Karmesite de postre».

¿Cómo iba a competir con ella? ¿Acaso quería hacerlo? Había creído que sí, pero si cuando la relación física con Darién terminase iba a sentirse como se sentía en esos momentos, no podría arriesgarse.

No podía arriesgar su amistad con Darién.

Lo había estropeado todo, y la idea de perder a su mejor amigo le aterraba. Las lágrimas, que tanto odiaba derramar delante de otras personas, corrieron por sus mejillas.

Darién la quería como a una hermana y si ella se comportaba de manera inteligente, siempre podría contar con ese amor. Si intentaba obligarlo a tener una relación que él no deseaba, lo perdería. Sintió un escalofrío. No podía perder a la única persona en su vida que la aceptaba tal y como era.

Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería llamar a Darién y pedirle disculpas. Después, se pondría a buscar más seriamente un lugar donde vivir. Darién era su mejor amigo y ya era hora de que ella empezase a comportarse del mismo modo.

Darién terminó de tirar los restos de la cena a la basura. ¿Por qué había permitido que Serena creyese que, de postre, quería hacer juegos eróticos con Karmesite? Le había dolido mucho ver la decepción en su rostro.

Siempre había dado por descontada la admiración de Serena. Nunca olvidaría la embriagadora sensación que le había provocado su admiración la primera vez que se habían visto, cuando había rescatado a su vaca. No podía imaginarse no volver a ver esa mirada.

¿Por qué le había tenido que decir a Serena que su vida personal no era asunto suyo? Lo único que tenía que haberle dicho era que la idea del postre había sido una sorpresita de Karmesite, que a él no le había interesado. Pero le había hecho creer todo lo contrario. Incluso había dejado caer que tenía una relación con Karmesite, cuando aquello era lo último que quería, ni con Karmesite ni con ninguna otra mujer.

Terminó de limpiar la encimera y los fogones. La cocina volvía a estar en orden. Ojalá su vida también lo estuviese. No sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Serena y él, pero tenía que pararlo. Odiaba pelearse con ella.

Miró si reloj que había encima de los fuegos. Eran sólo las nueve. Tomó una decisión. Agarró una chaqueta y las llaves del coche. Se detuvo brevemente en el salón para escoger una película de vídeo. La noche todavía no había acabado.

Fue a comprar unos donuts a la ciudad y cuarenta minutos más tarde estaba en el porche delantero de la casa de los Patterson. Llamó al timbre; El viento lo despeinaba y golpeaba su chaqueta vaquera forrada de lana. Serena no respondió. Su coche estaba aparcado fuera. Darién volvió a llamar. No se veía ninguna luz encendida. Quizá estuviese dormida.

Iba a darse la media vuelta para marcharse, decepcionado, cuando se abrió la puerta. Serena lo miró a través de la mosquitera, sin abrirla.

Él le sonrió. Levantó la bolsa blanca y naranja que llevaba en la mano y dijo:

—He venido en son de paz.

Ella empujó la mosquitera y dio un paso atrás ara dejarlo pasar. Darién la miró y se sintió mal. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas. Había estado llorando y era culpa suya. Dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa de la entrada.

—Oh, Serena.

La abrazó contra su pecho y le acarició la espalda. Ella se quedó rígida, pero no se apartó.

—Lo siento, cielo, lo siento.

Serena empezó a llorar.

—Ha sido culpa mía. Lo que hagas con otras mujeres no es asunto mío.

Aquello no le hizo sentir mejor. Se apartó de Serena para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No pensaba tomar el postre con Karmesite.

Las lágrimas corrieron todavía más aprisa por el rostro de Serena.

—Da igual. No es asunto mío. Yo sólo soy una amiga. No tienes que darme explicaciones —dijo entre sollozos.

¿Sólo una amiga? ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a considerarse sólo una amiga? Era la única persona en la que confiaba. Darién tuvo que apartar la mirada, no soportaba verla llorar. Volvió a abrazarla.

—Querida, por favor, deja de llorar.

—Lo estoy intentando.

Serena respiró hondo. Él le frotó la espalda, intentando reconfortarla.

—Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca. No confío en nadie como confío en ti.

—Eso todavía empeora más las cosas —gimió ella. Se separó de él y retrocedió hasta tocar la pared. El pasillo era estrecho, así que seguían estando muy cerca—. Confiabas en mí, y yo he estropeado tu cita con Karmesite.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Fui yo quién dejó la puerta de la jaula de _Bud_ abierta.

«¿Qué?».

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba celosa.

—No me lo puedo creer.

Serena parecía triste.

—Lo sé. Ha sido una canallada, y encima hemos perdido a _Bud_. Podría estar en cualquier sitio, congelándose.

Lo más probable era que estuviese corriendo por las paredes, comiéndose los cables.

—Encontraremos a _Bud_. Pero no puedo creer que estuvieses celosa de Karmesite. No era más que una cita. Tú eres mi mejor amiga.

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

A Darién le enfureció que lo pusiese en duda y avanzó hacia ella. Se detuvo cuando sus botas chocaron contra los pies descalzos de Serena. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella.

—Puedes hacer que me suba por las paredes con tu melodrama. Quizá me moleste que no quieras que te acompañe a la ciudad cuando la carretera está nevada. Pero nada de eso hará que dejes de ser una de las personas más importantes de mi vida —espetó.

—Gracias —respondió ella limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Y para que te enteres, Karmesite no me interesa.

Serena sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la bolsa que había encima de la mesa.

—¿Son donuts?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí. Tus favoritos —dijo sacándose la cinta de vídeo del bolsillo—. Y una película.

—¿El hombre tranquilo?

Darién asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

El la siguió. Cuando pasaron por delante de la entrada del salón, Darién se detuvo.

—¿Adonde vas?

—A la habitación, he llevado allí el vídeo.

—Yo lo volveré a traer al salón.

—¿Para qué te vas a molestar? —preguntó volviéndose a mirarlo. Él se sintió culpable al ver los surcos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas—. Ya está instalado. ¿Por qué no vemos la película allí?

Porque Darién no quería torturarse. Ni tampoco quería decírselo a ella. Se encogió de hombros.

—Porque estaríamos más cómodos en el salón.

—Tienes razón. Ve tú a por el vídeo, yo voy a buscar un jersey.

A Darién no le gustó la expresión impasible de su rostro, ni tampoco el tono de su voz. Serena estaba volviendo a alejarse de él, y eso le asustaba.

—Olvídalo. Veremos la película en tu habitación.

Como Serena guardó silenció, él añadió:

—Si te quedas dormida no tendré que llevarte en brazos hasta la cama.

Ella lo miró muy seria.

—No me quedaré dormida.

—Era una broma.

La sonrisa de Serena parecía forzada. Darién se maldijo, tenía que hacer algo para que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad. La agarró por la muñeca y la hizo avanzar detrás de él.

—Venga, niña. Tienes una cita con el duque.

No se detuvo hasta que hubo llegado al dormitorio. Hizo todo lo que pudo por ignorar el efecto que las sábanas arrugadas tenían en su libido y dejó la bolsa con los donuts encima de la cama.

—Abre los donuts. Yo pondré el vídeo.

Serena rió como lo hacía siempre. Volvía a estar contenta. A él se le aceleró el pulso. Esa risa merecía la pena aunque tuviese que sufrir la tortura de ver una película junto a su tentador cuerpo. Ella se metió en la cama y se tapó las piernas desnudas con las sábanas. Darién casi suspiró aliviado al ver desaparecer su suave piel debajo de la colcha. Serena sacó dos servilletas de papel de la bolsa y colocó un donut encima de cada una. Él puso la película y se sentó en la cama. Afortunadamente, las sábanas se interponían entre él y las tentadoras piernas de Serena.

Ella se acurrucó contra él y dio un bocado a su donut. Vieron los títulos del comienzo en silencio. Cuando la película comenzó, Serena dijo en voz baja:

—Gracias.

Él volvió la cabeza, pero sólo vio su pelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser mi amigo. Te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestra amistad.

—Nada podría poner en peligro nuestra amistad.

Bueno, tal vez si se echase encima de ella y le hiciese el amor, su amistad correría cierto riesgo. Darién se obligó a controlar el deseo y se dijo que la película se le iba a hacer muy larga.

Dos horas de tortura más tarde, Darién seguía maldiciéndose por haber elegido una película que ambos conocían tan bien. No había conseguido distraerse de la proximidad del cuerpo de Serena, que rió y bostezó al mismo tiempo con la escena final.

Se volvió a mirar a Darién.

—Será mejor que te vayas a casa. Necesito dormir, mañana voy a dedicarme a buscar un lugar donde instalarme.

—¿Tienes alguna pista?

—No. No creo que haya mucha gente que quiera alquilarle un piso a la guardiana de un zoológico.

—Tú no eres la guardiana de un zoológico.

Ella volvió a bostezar.

—Gracias.

Darién se puso en pie y fue hacia el vídeo, a sacar la cinta.

—¿Por qué no te compras una casa?

Ella lo miró con tristeza. A Darién le hubiese gustado entender esa mirada. ¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan infeliz?

—Ya te he dicho que el sueldo de una profesora no da para una hipoteca.

—Sabes que yo podría ayudarte.

Serena se limitó a mirarlo en silencio.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y tus padres? Ellos podrían ayudarte a dar una entrada, y tú lo sabes.

—¿Te refieres a los mismos padres que no van a venir a pasar la Navidad conmigo?

Era evidente que estaba muy dolida.

—Sí.

—No.

—¿Porqué no?

—Mira, aunque quisiese comprarme una casa, ésta es la peor época del año para encontrarla. Y aunque la encontrase, no la tendría antes de que volviesen los Patterson. Necesito un lugar donde vivir ya.

Darién sabia que tenía razón.

—Podrías quedarte en mi casa mientras tanto.

Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Y creo recordar que tú mencionaste que mi reputación se vería mancillada.

Darién se sintió incómodo.

—Seguro que podríamos idear algo.

—Sí, algo como un edificio de apartamentos donde acepten animales.

Él tomó la bolsa vacía de la pastelería, la arrugó y la tiró a la basura. Luego se volvió a mirar a Serena.

—Será mejor que te deje descansar.

Ella asintió.

Darién se detuvo al llegar a la puerta.

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte a la ciudad mañana. Tengo que ir de todos modos, a disculparme con Karmesite.

Serena se lo pensó demasiado, o eso le pareció a él. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que la hacía dudar si quería su compañía o no, pero se contuvo.

—Supongo que me vendría bien. Si tú estás seguro de que quieres llevarme. Darién se sintió dolido, no parecía que Serena tuviese demasiadas ganas de pasar tiempo con él.

—No parece que te apetezca demasiado disfrutar de mi compañía.

Ella sonrió.

—Vete a casa. Estás cansado y de mal humor.

Serena tenía razón.

—Me marcho. ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja mañana?

Ella miró la hora en el reloj del vídeo.

—No demasiado temprano.

—De acuerdo. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? Tendrás que cerrarla.

Ella gruñó, pero salió de la cama. Darién deseó no haberla incitado a hacerlo. Al salir de debajo de la colcha, los pezones de Serena se habían endurecido por el frío y se le marcaban a través del camisón. Darién no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acariciarlos. Llenar sus manos con esos pechos hasta hacer gemir a Serena y sentir su cuerpo frotándose contra el de él. Luego metería las manos por debajo del camisón y sentiría la suave piel de su trasero. Sintió que le costaba respirar y que volvían a apretarle los pantalones a la altura de la bragueta.

—¿Darién?

Él enfocó su mirada perdida hacia la cara de Serena e intentó descifrar su expresión.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien? La preocupación de Serena lo hizo volver a la realidad. Respiró profundamente.

—Si. Supongo que estoy cansado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —respondió él sin apartar los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Serena lo siguió. Sus pies descalzos golpeaban el suelo de cerámica del pasillo.

Se dieron las buenas noches en la puerta y Darién tuvo que contenerse para no besarla en los labios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Serena entró en la cocina, todavía medio dormida.

No debería haberse quedado despierta hasta tan tarde viendo la película con Darién.

Odiaba tener que buscar apartamento. Darién tenía razón. Necesitaba comprarse una casa. Era ridículo seguir anclada en la idea de que uno se compraba una casa después de casarse, para formar una familia.

Aunque consiguiese regalar todos sus animales, sabía que no tardaría en volver a las andadas. No quería vivir sola y no le gustaba no poder tener todos los animales que quisiera.

Se dejó caer en una silla. Había estado ahorrando para hacer un viaje a Europa desde que había empezado a trabajar. Su padre le habría dicho que aquello era como tirar el dinero. Quizá fuese hora de utilizar esos ahorros para algo duradero y práctico.

Algo como un lugar donde vivir.

A pesar de tener dinero ahorrado, no era suficiente para dar una señal decente. Pero Darién le había dicho algo que tenía mucho sentido. Sus padres la ayudarían. Si ella se lo pedía. Ya resolvería ese problema cuando llegase el momento. Seguía necesitando alquilar un apartamento. Sería un milagro encontrar una casa para comprar y poder mudarse a ella antes de que volviesen los Patterson.

Se puso en pie, buscó la cafetera y la llenó de agua. Abrió el paquete de café y aspiró el aroma a vainilla. _Princess_ y _Alexander_ se frotaron contra sus piernas.

No podía imaginar vivir sin sus gatos.

—Buenos días, chicos. ¿Queréis un café? ¿No? Pues vosotros os lo perdéis.

El borboteo del agua de la cafetera le levantó el ánimo.

Abrió una lata de comida para gatos y la echó en los platos de _Princess_ y _Alexander_.

—¿Queréis desayunar?

Los gatos se acercaron majestuosamente a la comida y la olieron con delicadeza antes de probarla. Serena sonrió.

—Uno de estos días os voy a dar comida de otra marca y me voy a reír de vosotros cuando os la comáis sin notar la diferencia.

Los animales ignoraron la amenaza. Serena se sirvió una taza de café y le añadió leche. Dio un sorbo y saboreó la dulce bebida. Suspiró de placer y rodeó la taza con ambas manos. Según iba bebiéndose el café, fue despertándose del todo. Era hora de ponerse en marcha. Sacó el periódico, lo abrió encima de la mesa y buscó los nuncios inmobiliarios. Rodeó con un círculo los que le parecieron más adecuados y empezó a llamar por teléfono.

Veinte minutos más tarde, gemía frustrada mientras tachaba el quinto anuncio. En ningún sitio aceptaban mascotas. No era posible, alguien tenía que aceptarlas.

Necesitaba tomarse un respiro. Lo mejor sería darse una ducha y vestirse.

Sintió el agua de la ducha correr por su cuerpo. Disfrutó de ella unos minutos, relajándose. Se lavó el pelo y aspiró el aroma a flores del champú.

De pronto, oyó que llamaban a la puerta y volvió a la realidad.

Había alguien en la puerta. Darién.

Murmuró un par de palabras soeces y salió de la ducha. Agarró una toalla y se envolvió en ella. Corrió hacia la puerta y maldijo a Darién por ser tan inoportuno.

Volvió a oír el timbre y frunció el ceño.

—Espera. Ya voy.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impaciente? Era evidente que estaba en casa. Su coche seguía aparcado fuera. Serena abrió la puerta.

—Eh. No hace falta que eches la puerta abajo. Estaba en la du…

Se calló de repente al darse cuenta de que no era Darién quien había en la puerta, sino Diamante.

—Serena, me alegro de que estés aquí. Necesito tu ayuda.

Ajeno al hecho de que estuviese casi desnuda, entró la casa y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

—Esmeralda no me habla. Tienes que arreglarlo —dijo dejándose caer en una silla y tapándose la cara con las manos—. No sé qué haría si rompiese conmigo. Serena se dirigió hacia el pasillo y se ajustó bien la toalla.

—Voy a vestirme y ahora hablamos.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Serena. Esmeralda es amiga tuya, tú nos presentaste.

¿Acaso eso la hacía responsable de que su relación funcionase? Evidentemente, para Diamante, sí. Serena suspiró. Le dio pena ver a aquel tipo aparentemente tan duro completamente abatido.

—Te ayudaré. No te preocupes. Pero espera que me vista.

Diamante asintió.

—¿Huele a café? Necesito una taza. No he dormido en toda la noche.

—Claro, las tazas están en el armario que hay a la izquierda del fregadero. Sírvete.

—Gracias —se levantó de la silla y dio un paso al frente. Luego se detuvo en mitad de la cocina. Se puso a temblar—. De verdad la quiero.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. Lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No te preocupes. Todo irá bien. A ella también le importas.

Diamante se secó con el puño las lágrimas que habían empezando a surcarle las mejillas.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Estoy segura —respondió ella recordando la lista de los atributos de Diamante que Esmeralda le había dado esa misma semana en la sala de profesores.

—Gracias —dijo él abrazándola—. Eres una buna amiga, Serena.

Ella utilizó una mano para sujetarse la toalla y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Diamante con la que le quedaba libre.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Serena retrocedió de un salto al oír la voz enfadada de Darién, que estaba en la puerta, acompañado de Esmeralda. Desgraciadamente, Diamante seguía agarrándola, a ella y a su toalla. Serena gritó al sentirse desnuda.

Darién bramó.

Diamante pasó al lado del cuerpo desnudo de Serena y dijo:

—Hola, Esmeralda. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé. Venía a hablar con mi amiga. Vaya, pensaba que era mi amiga. No esperaba encontrármela desnuda contigo en la cocina.

Esmeralda se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Diamante fue detrás de ella, con la toalla de Serena todavía en la mano.

Serena se quedó paralizada. Estaba impactada y avergonzada de verse en aquel aprieto. Darién agarró el mantel de flores de la mesa y se lo puso alrededor de los hombros.

—Ve a vestirte. Ya me lo explicarás luego.

Todavía sorprendida por todo lo que había ocurrido en la cocina, no asimiló las palabras de Darién.

Volvió al baño, cerró la puerta y tiró el mantel encima de unos pensamientos violetas que había en el suelo antes de darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho Darién. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Era su amigo, no su amante. ¿Acaso no lo habían dejado claro la noche anterior?

Además, era evidente que ella no había intentado seducir a Diamante. Aquel hombre era un caso perdido, y había salido corriendo detrás de Esmeralda sin tan siquiera mirarla a ella, a pesar de que estaba desnuda. Si los hechos no hablaban por sí mismos, había poco que ella pudiese añadir. El caso de Esmeralda era diferente. Tendría que intentar explicarle lo que había ocurrido y esperaba que la creyese.

Si Diamante le hubiese dado tiempo a vestirse aquello no habría pasado. Pero estaba tan compungido que no le había importado que ella estuviese medio desnuda. «Hombres».

Molesta con el genero masculino en general y con Darién en particular, volvió a meterse en la ducha. Enfadada, decidió tomárselo con calma. Darién podía esperar. Media hora más tarde, Serena volvía a entrar en la cocina. En esa ocasión, completamente vestida con unos cómodos pantalones de algodón, un suéter de cuello alto a juego y un jersey amplio de su antigua universidad. Calzaba zapatillas de deporte.

Darién estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con una taza en la mano. Era evidente por la rigidez de sus hombros y porque tenía los labios apretados, que no se había recuperado de la impresión de habérsela encontrado con Diamante en la cocina un rato antes. Serena frunció el ceño para hacerle saber que no le gustaba su actitud.

Tomó un trozo de papel de cocina y se agachó a secar el agua que había en el suelo.

—Ya puedes dejar de mirarme así. Diamante y yo no estábamos a mitad de una apasionada escena de amor cuando llegasteis.

La silla de Darién chirrió en el suelo de linóleo cuando éste la apartó de la mesa.

—¿Pretendes engañarme? Sólo llevabas puesta una toalla cuando entré.

Serena levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Craso error. Darién parecía furioso y se alzaba sobre ella como un ángel vengador. Serena intentó retroceder para alejarse de él, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.

—Permíteme que te corrija. Llevaba una toalla puesta y lo estaba abrazando. Lo estaba consolando.

—Me sorprende que tu reputación no esté por los suelos, si consuelas desnuda a todos los hombres que lo necesitan.

Serena se puso en pie, muy cerca de Darién. Lo miró fijamente.

—Eso que estás diciendo es muy feo.

Estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver cómo se databan los orificios de su nariz. Aquello evidenciaba que Darién estaba realmente enfadado. Serena se preparó para una pelea de las que hacían historia. En su lugar, Darién la agarró por la cintura y por la nuca, echó hacia delante y bajó la cabeza.

Ella se sintió amenazada, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no podía ni moverse.

—Darién, no creo…

Él la hizo callar con sus labios, que estaban calientes. La lengua de Darién sabía a café y se introdujo en su boca, todavía abierta. Fue una sensación agradable. Darién sabía delicioso.

Alineó el cuerpo de Serena con el de él utilizando la mano que tenía detrás de su espalda. Ella sintió un escalofrío por las piernas, la pelvis y los pechos al sentir su cuerpo. No pudo evitar levantar los brazos hasta su cuello.

Le temblaron las piernas, no tenía fuerza para mantenerse en pie, pero no le hacía falta, Darién la tenía bien agarrada.

Serena sabía que aquello no duraría. La ira había llevado a Darién a hacer algo que en realidad no quería hacer. Besarla. Serena ya sabía lo mucho que le dolería que la rechazase, aunque todavía no lo hubiese hecho.

No obstante, decidió disfrutar de la sensación que experimentaba al estar en sus brazos mientras durase. Se relajó contra él y se regodeó con el roce de su lengua, y de esas manos que la sujetaban con fuerza. Movió los labios, y Darién gimió. Bajó la mano y la agarró por el trasero.

Serena no podía evitar apretar la pelvis contra él. Necesitaba aquello. Lo necesitaba demasiado.

Él respondió a sus movimientos haciéndola retroceder hasta la encimera. Bajó también la otra mano hasta su trasero y la sentó allí con las piernas abiertas y él en medio.

Se acercó a ella todo lo que pudo, sólo los separaba la ropa que llevaban puesta. Apretó su erección contra el lugar donde se unían sus muslos.

Ella gimió, todo cuerpo se estremecía en contacto con el de Darién. Quería estar desnuda, con él, quería sentirlo en su interior.

Darién le apretó los pechos. A Serena le costaba respirar. Apartó un momento la boca de la de él para tomar aire. Darién dirigió los labios hacia su oreja y le dio unos besos húmedos y jadeantes. Serena sintió que perdía el control. Su cuerpo nunca había respondido así y le daba la sensación de que iba a llegar al climax.

Él le susurró al oído.

—Muy bien, querida. Déjate llevar. La empujó con fuerza y rapidez. Y ella se hundió en él.

—Si.

Darién le sacó el suéter de debajo de los pantalones. Al sentir sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda y caliente de su estómago, Serena tomó aire.

Él subió la mano hasta llegar al sujetador. Lo desabrochó con facilidad. Serena se apoyó en su torso. Sintió que Darién tomaba uno de sus pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar y se puso tensa. Él apretó mientras volvía a besarla. Le metió la lengua en la boca y ella la entrelazó con la suya.

Las sacudidas la pillaron desprevenida. Retiró la cabeza y gritó:

—¡Darién…!

—¿Ves, Esmeralda?, no tengo nada que ver con Serena. ¿Crees que estaría haciendo el amor con Darién en la cocina si fuese yo quien le interesase?

Una mujer no debería tener que enfrentarse a algo así después de su primer orgasmo en la cocina. Entre el gesto de abyecto terror de Darién y el regocijo de Diamante, Serena se sintió como si estuviese dándole puñetazos a alguien. Esmeralda la miraba con una mezcla de recelo y esperanza, tenía la cara pecosa surcada de lágrimas y el pelo rojizo enmarañado. Serena decidió que no podía decepcionarla, ni como mujer, ni como amiga.

Darién sacó las manos de debajo del suéter de Serena, como si acabase de darse cuenta en ese momento de dónde estaba. Habría retrocedido, pero Serena tenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello y no lo dejaba marchar. No se iba a ir a ninguna parte.

—Diamante tiene razón.

Esmeralda tragó saliva. Serena se sentía culpable a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo con Diamante.

—¿Por qué estabas desnuda y abrazada a mi Diamante? —preguntó su amiga.

Darién volvió a intentar apartarse, pero Serena 1o agarró y le susurró al oído:

—Échame una mano. Me lo debes, por haber comentado que voy por ahí acostándome con cualquiera.

Él dejó de tirar y Serena lo soltó y lo empujó un poco, lo suficiente para bajarse de la encimera. Tomó a Darién de la mano y lo condujo hasta la mesa.

—Siéntate.

Se sentó.

Ella le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y sonrió. Luego se volvió hacia Esmeralda y Diamante.

—¿Os apetece un café?

Diamante miró a Esmeralda. Ésta se encogió de hombros. Fue él quien contestó finalmente:

—Sí, gracias.

—Estupendo. Sentaos y os explicaré por qué estaba abrazando a Diamante sólo cubierta por una toalla.

Esmeralda frunció el ceño, pero se sentó. Serena tomó la cafetera. Todavía tenía los pezones doloridos. Sintió vergüenza. Cambió de idea acerca del café y dándose media vuelta dijo:

—Darién, ocúpate tú de esto, yo vuelvo en un minuto.

—¿A dónde va? —quiso saber Diamante.

—No seas idiota. ¿Qué crees que hemos interrumpido? Me parece que necesita recuperarse —respondió Esmeralda.

—Ah.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Serena fue al cuarto de baño. Se sentía un poco culpable por haber dejado a Darién solo con Esmeralda y Diamante, pero sólo un poco. Se lo merecía, después del gesto de horror que había puesto después de la que había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de la vida de Serena. Era evidente que Darién no había cambiado de opinión acerca de su norma, a pesar de lo que habían hecho. Seguía sin querer besarla.

Aunque había hecho mucho más que besarla y Serena no sabía si conseguiría recuperarse de ello algún día. Suspiró y se miró en el espejo de encima del lavabo.

Todavía tenía las pupilas dilatadas de pasión y los labios hinchados de los besos. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y metió debajo las manos y las muñecas. Se lavó la cara y recogió los mechones de pelo que se le habían salido de la trenza. Se abrochó el sujetador y volvió a meterse el suéter por dentro de los pantalones.

No podía hacer mucho más, a no ser que se diese otra ducha y se cambiase de ropa. No lo hizo. Quería terminar con aquello y ponerse a buscar apartamento. Preferiblemente sin volver a discutir con Darién.

Regresó a la cocina y se dio cuenta de que tanto Esmeralda como Darién estaban mirando a Diamante, y que Diamante parecía un preso en el corredor de la muerte. Serena perdió la paciencia.

—¿Queréis quitar esa expresión de asco de vuestras caras? Diamante no ha hecho nada malo y yo no estoy de humor para falsas suposiciones.

Diamante le sonrió agradecido y Esmeralda abrió mucho los ojos al oírla hablar en aquel tono.

—Hablo en serio. ¿Queréis la verdad o no?

Esmeralda miró primero a Diamante y luego a Serena.

—Sí.

—Yo también.

Serena ignoró a Darién. Se sentó a la mesa y miró a su compañera de trabajo a los ojos.

—Bien. Me estaba dando una ducha esta mañana cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta. Pensé que era Darién, porque iba a venir a por mí para acompañarme a buscar apartamento. ¿Hasta ahí todo bien?

Esmeralda asintió.

—Bien —Serena tomó aire—. Como bien sabes, no era Darién, sino Diamante. Y, si te soy sincera, no creo que se diese cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesta una toalla.

—Te lo dije —comentó Diamante.

—Estaba muy disgustado. Supongo que os habíais peleado.

Esmeralda asintió de nuevo.

—Bueno, estaba fuera de sí, no podía soportar la idea de perderte y vino a casa a suplicarme que hablase contigo.

—No podía perderte, Esmeralda. Te quiero.

La declaración de Diamante no mejoró el humor de Serena, lo miró con impaciencia antes de continuar.

—Me abrazó cuando le prometí que lo ayudaría y en ese momento aparecisteis Darién y tú por la puerta.

—Supongo que te debo una disculpa —admitió Esmeralda.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Será mejor que aclares las cosas con Diamante.

—Lo haré —dijo Esmeralda poniéndose en pie—. Vamos, Diamante. Tenemos que hablar.

Diamante se levantó de un salto, como un perro fiel, algo que resultaba divertido dado su tamaño. Su entusiasmo también parecía el de un animal. Esmeralda se detuvo al llegar a la puerta.

—Siento haber sacado conclusiones equivocadas.

—Te perdono —respondió Serena.

Se marcharon. Ella se levantó, recogió las tazas de café y las llevó a la pila.

—¿Estás listo para ir a buscar apartamento?

—¿No piensas que deberíamos hablar antes? —preguntó Darién. Su voz sonaba justo detrás de ella. Era extraño, no lo había oído levantarse.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

—Tengo un par de cosas en mente. La primera, ¿por qué no te vestiste en cuanto Diamante llegó aquí?

—Porque me gusta recibir desnuda a los hombres que vienen a mi casa. ¿Tú qué crees? Quizá sea mejor que vayas a arreglar las cosas con tu Karmesite, yo buscaré apartamento sola.

—Olvídalo. Vamos a hablar de lo que ha pasad aquí.

Serena se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya he terminado de hablar de lo de Diamante. Puedes elegir: o confías en mí o no.

Al decir esto, se dio cuenta de que Darién también se merecía el beneficio de la duda en todo lo referente a Karmesite.

—No me refiero a lo de Diamante.

Serena suspiró. Era la hora del gran enfrentamiento.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de lo otro? Ya sé que tienes una norma que te prohíbe besarme. Supongo que tendrás otra que prohíba también lo que ha ocurrido en la encimera. ¿No podemos dejarlo así?

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde quieres que lo dejemos? ¿En el momento en que ambos nos damos cuenta de que no deberíamos besarnos pero no podemos evitar hacerlo?

—Esto… Creo que hemos hecho algo más que besarnos. Al menos, yo.

—Ya lo sé —replicó él pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Siento que a ti no te haya dado tiempo ¿Es lo que te molesta? —Serena sabía que los hombres solían ponerse de mal humor cuando se quedaban a medias, o eso le habían contado.

—No —respondió él horrorizado.

—Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. No podemos hacer nada para cambiar lo que ha ocurrido. Como te he dicho, ya sé que tú no querías que ocurriese. Por algún motivo que ninguno de los dos comprendemos, me has besado dos veces durante la última semana a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

Darién se dejó caer en la silla y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. Se parecía tanto a Diamante un rato antes que a Serena le entró la risa.

—No es gracioso, maldita sea —espetó él.

—Ya lo sé.

—Tenemos que hacer algo frente a la atracción que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Aunque él ya había hecho lo más lógico, dejarse llevar.

—¿Qué se te ocurre?

—Quizá no deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Serena sintió miedo. ¿Estaba diciendo Darién que quería terminar con su amistad? No era posible. La noche anterior le había prometido que nunca sacrificaría su amistad.

—Por favor, sé más claro.

Darién sonrió. Era una sonrisa tensa, pero, al fin y al cabo, una sonrisa.

—A veces hablas como una profesora de universidad, no como una profesora de una guardería.

¿Y? Se pondría a hablar como una imbécil si no le explicaba pronto a qué se refería cuando decía que no deberían pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

—¿Quieres decir que no vendrás a buscar apartamento conmigo, o que no quieres que pasemos juntos la Navidad?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Te prometí que te acompañaría a buscar alojamiento y lo haré.

—Muy bien.

—Y en lo que a la Navidad respecta… La hemos pasado juntos desde que tengo once años. No voy a romper ahora la tradición. Además, me gusta estar en buenas relaciones con mis padres.

Serena se sintió aliviada.

—¿Entonces de qué estás hablando?

—No lo sé —admitió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tal vez no deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos en la encimera de la cocina…

—Eso me parece factible. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, no volveremos a estar juntos en la cocina.

—Tal vez eso funcione.

Darién parecía tan aliviado que Serena no quiso recordarle dónde estaban en esos momentos. Ni que el primer beso había tenido lugar en el salón. ¿Para qué estropearlo todo?

—Bien. ¿Podemos irnos ya a buscar apartamento?

El asintió.

—Ponte el abrigo. Yo conduciré. Serena no discutió. Agarró el papel donde tenía la lista de apartamentos a visitar, el abrigo y el bolso y lo siguió hasta su coche.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Serena dándole el papel y el bolso a Darién—. Deja esto en el coche, ahora mismo vuelvo.

—¿Adonde vas?

—He olvidado encerrar a los gatos en el cuarto de baño.

—Ah, hablando de animales. _Bud_ ha salido de su escondite esta mañana.

A Serena se le había olvidado completamente el hámster.

—Me alegro.

—Sí. Parece que está bien.

Serena esperaba que los cables de Darién también estuviesen en buen estado.

Encontró a los gatos y los encerró en el baño. Luego volvió a salir a la calle.

—Vamos —le dijo a Darién.

Él arrancó.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

Había un apartamento cerca del Dry Gulch, así Darién podría aprovechar para disculparse con Karmesite. Serena volvió la cabeza y vio el ramo de rosas que Darién le había comprado a Karmesite. No le parecía justo que le hiciese llegar al climax a ella y que luego le regalase flores a otra.

A veces la vida era demasiado complicada.

Darién debió de darse cuenta de que estaba mirando el ramo.

—Se lo compré ayer.

—Ya lo sé.

—Debí habérselo dado cuando insistió en marcharse a casa, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por _Bud_.

—Sí.

—Maldita sea, Serena. No son más que unas flores. Tengo que dárselas.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario.

—Vale. Bien. Espero que lo entiendas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Darién intentó concentrarse en la carretera.

La presencia de Serena y los dudosos sentimientos que provocaba en él lo distraían. Le molestaba realmente que Serena pudiese derretirse en sus brazos en un momento dado y, un segundo después, hacer como si sólo fuesen amigos. Ella entendía sus normas. No se quejaba. ¿Acaso no sabía que las mujeres solían sentirse mal cuando los hombres hacían con ellas lo que él había hecho en la cocina y no se comprometían a tener, al menos, una relación superficial?

Serena actuaba como si lo que había ocurrido sólo fuese algo pasajero. Ni siquiera se había enfadado porque le fuese a regalar flores a Karmesite. Debería regalárselas a ella. Eso era lo que hacían los hombres después de una experiencia como la que habían compartido.

Tuvo que contenerse para no pedirle una explicación a Serena acerca de su comportamiento.

En realidad, tampoco le interesaba pedírsela. Si le preguntaba por qué actuaba con tanta indiferencia después de su apasionado encuentro, quizá ella quisiese que él le diese explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido. Ojalá lo supiese. Había perdido el norte al ver a Serena abrazando a Diamante casi desnuda.

En vez de calmarlo, la explicación que Serena había dado al respecto le había enfadado todavía más. Le había puesto más celoso. Había sido tan increíble ver cómo Serena perdía el control entre sus brazos que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

Hasta que Esmeralda y Diamante habían vuelto.

Desgraciadamente, ya era demasiado tarde. Nunca podría olvidar la sensación de tener a Serena estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Agarró el volante con fuerza. Nunca.

Se dio cuenta de que Serena llevaba mucho tiempo callada.

—¿Estás bien?

La miró a los ojos brevemente, pero no supo descifrar su mirada.

—Sí.

Darién asintió con la cabeza y volvió a centrar la atención en la carretera. Bien.

—¿Quieres ir tú a ver los apartamentos mientras yo me disculpo con Karmesite?

—Eso había planeado.

Estupendo. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

La dejó frente al Dry Gulch. No le gustaba que aquellos apartamentos estuviesen tan cerca del bar, pero prefirió no decírselo. Serena bajó del coche.

—Pasaré por el Dry Gulch cuando haya terminado.

—De acuerdo. Hasta dentro de un rato.

Darién se adentró en la oscuridad del bar. Sus ojos tardaron varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Yaten Kou estaba cantando una balada con su esposa, Mina Aino, por el micrófono. Aquellas románticas palabras lo hicieron pensar en Serena y en lo nada romántico que había sido con ella.

Aunque un hombre no tenía por qué ser romántico con su mejor amiga, no si quería que su amistad se mantuviese intacta. ¿Pero qué pasaba con la mujer con la que acababa de tener un apasionado encuentro? ¿Qué pasaba si esa mujer y su mejor amiga fuesen la misma persona? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en ese caso?

—Eh, Darién. No me digas que esas flores son para mí.

El sonido de la voz de Karmesite lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Estaba detrás de la barra, vestida con un chaleco de cuero minúsculo.

—Me olvidé de dártelas anoche, con todo el lío de _Bud_.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Qué tierno. Luego me sentí como una idiota, no debí marcharme sin ayudarte a buscar el hámster.

—Al final ha salido él solo de su escondite. Es un animal pequeño, pero fuerte —dijo dejando las flores encima de la barra.

Ella se agachó a olerías.

—Mmmm. Huelen estupendamente. Eres muy romántico, ¿verdad?

Seguro que para Serena no lo era.

—Siento lo de la cena.

—Yo también. Lo siento mucho —dijo ella alargando la mano para tocarle la mejilla—. ¿Por qué no volvemos a intentarlo? En mi casa.

Darién dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos.

—Esto… No puedo dejar a los animales de Serena sin vigilancia.

Era una mentira ridícula.

Karmesite miró el ramo de rosas y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

—Bueno, tal vez se nos ocurra algo.

—Tal vez —respondió él sin comprometerse. En ese momento la imagen de Serena llegando al climax invadió su mente.

Su amistad se había visto irrevocablemente alterada esa mañana y aunque fingiesen que no había pasado nada, no podrían dar marcha atrás. Darién no quería estar con ninguna otra mujer y no era justo para Karmesite, ni tampoco para él mismo o para Serena, fingir lo contrario. Abrió la boca para decírselo a Karmesite, pero en ese mismo instante un hombre pidió otra cerveza desde la otra punta de la barra.

Karmesite hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento. Tengo que atenderlo.

—No pasa nada. Mira, yo…

El cliente golpeó la barra con la botella vacía de cerveza, sin darle oportunidad a terminar la frase. La llamaría más tarde y le explicaría que, a partir de ese momento, no saldría con nadie que no fuese Serena. No estaba seguro de lo que Serena opinaría al respeto No había tenido demasiado éxito cuando, a sus diecinueve años, la había tratado como a una mujer en vez de como a su mejor amiga durante un par de semanas locas. La vez que se había dejado llevar por la pasión, Serena había terminado huyendo como un animalillo herido. A partir de entonces, siempre había intentado controlar los libidinosos pensamientos que Serena le provocaba.

No obstante, después de lo que había ocurrido en la cocina, no se había mostrado traumatizada ni consternada. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Ya no era una adolescente. Había vuelto a Sunshine Springs por propia voluntad. Había elegido su carrera profesional y ya no necesitaba que la protegiesen de él.

Darién no sabía por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de todo aquello, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: sus intentos por mantener a raya el deseo que sentía por ella habían fracasado.

Salió fuera, escudriñó la calle y el aparcamiento del Dry Gulch antes de darse cuenta de que Serena estaba sentada en su coche. Se acercó hasta él y abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Pensé que ibas a entrar a buscarme.

Ella se colocó el gorro de punto y se puso un mechón de su precioso pelo rubio detrás de la oreja.

—Estabas ocupado, así que decidí esperarte fuera.

¿Por qué se había marchado del bar sin decirle nada?

—Tenía que disculparme con Karmesite.

Serena sacó el periódico en el que había marcado varios anuncios; la mayoría estaban tachados.

—Deberíamos concentrarnos en edificios de apartamentos más antiguos. Será más fácil que acepten animales. Vamos al otro lado de la ciudad, a Courtyard, cerca del límite del condado.

Darién sabía dónde estaba aquel lugar, y sólo de pensar que podía irse a vivir allí hizo que dejara a un lado la pregunta de por qué se había marchado del bar sin decirle nada. Los apartamentos estaban en un pequeño complejo en decadencia, cerca del único bar de la ciudad en el que las camareras iban en topless.

—De eso nada.

Ella lo miró con hostilidad.

—Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde instalarme y en la mayoría de los sitios no aceptan anímales. En cualquier caso, no todos lo que yo quiero tener.

—No puedo creer que estés considerando la opción de vivir allí.

—En estos momentos, cualquier opción me parece válida.

—Qué hay de aquel apartamento que estaba cerca de la escuela?

—No aceptan perros.

A Darién se le ocurrieron varios lugares más, pero la respuesta de Serena fue la misma. Entendía que estuviese irritada.

—No pienso llevarte a Courtyard.

—Soy yo quien debe decidir dónde vivir. De todos modos, sólo será por un tiempo. Voy a buscar una casa para comprar en primavera.

Darién se preguntó qué la había hecho cambiar de idea acerca de comprar una casa. Pero no se lo preguntó.

—Tiene que haber algún lugar mejor, aunque sólo vaya a ser temporal. Ella frunció el ceño.

—No quiero perder todo el día yendo a sitios donde no aceptarán a mis animales.

Pero eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Nadie quería alquilarle un apartamento ni una casa a una mujer que tenía un perro enorme, dos gatos, un hámster, un loro y una cabra.

Darién no quería dar su brazo a torcer y llevarla a Courtyard. Volvieron a discutir al respecto cuando no les quedó otra alternativa.

—Serena, vivir en un lugar así no es una opción. He telefoneado a la oficina del sheriff mientras tú preguntabas por el dúplex y me han dicho que los llaman desde allí al menos una vez a la semana.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—No te preocupes, no causaré problemas.

—No seas testaruda. ¿Qué pensarían tus padres?

Su silencio lo dijo todo.

—No te pongas así. Que no vayan a venir por Navidad no significa que no se preocupen por ti.

No obstante, Darién decidió que iba siendo hora de llamar al padre de Serena y decirle un par de verdades. Había convencido a hombres más intransigentes que el señor Tsukino a hacer lo que él quería, y lo que quería era que los padres de Serena fuesen a pasar las fiestas con ella.

—Tu madre alucinaría si supiese que estás pensando en vivir en un lugar así —añadió.

Serena tomó el periódico y lo dobló con exagerada precisión. Lo metió en el compartimiento que había en la puerta del coche y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Quieres que compremos algo de cenar antes de llevarme a casa o prefieres dejarme directamente?

Siempre había tenido el don de saber cambiar de tema cuando no quería hablar de algo. Darién suspiró y arrancó.

—Prefiero cenar antes. Me muero de hambre.

Salió del aparcamiento y se dirigió hacia la calle principal, donde estaban los pocos restaurantes que había en Sunshine Springs.

—De a cuerdo, pero prefiero que compremos comida para llevar. Tengo prisa por llegar a casa. Tengo trabajo y los gatos deben de estar hartos de estar encerrados en el cuarto de baño.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Compraremos una pizza, recogeremos a los gatos e iremos a mi casa. Luego podemos ir a las fiestas juntos y dejar que los gatos se paseen un poco.

Ella miró por la ventanilla.

—No pensaba ir a ver la obra de Navidad.

—Ya sé que te pones nerviosa cuando actúan tus niños, pero seguro que ellos cuentan con verte allí.

—Tienes razón. Pero no hace falta que vengas conmigo. Ya soy mayorcita. No necesito que me lleves a todas partes de la mano.

—¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mí? —preguntó Darién de broma.

—Sí.

Al oír tan rotunda respuesta, Darién casi se saltó uno de los semáforos de la calle principal.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pienso que tenías razón. Será mejor que pasemos menos tiempo juntos. Y esta noche me parece una ocasión estupenda para empezar a hacerlo.

Darién sintió que el miedo lo invadía. Había decidido contemplar la posibilidad de tener una relación con Serena, pero ella se estaba alejando de él.

—Me refería a que deberíamos pasar menos tiempo juntos en la cocina.

Dándose cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir, prefirió callarse. Había sabido que besar a Serena era correr un riesgo. La estaba perdiendo, y eso que ni siquiera salían juntos todavía. ¿Acaso ella había decidido ya que no quería cambiar su estilo de vida por él?

Su madre había tomado esa decisión cuando él todavía era demasiado joven para entenderlo, pero lo suficientemente mayor para recordar lo mucho que había sufrido. Y su ex prometida había hecho lo mismo cuando él había decidido ponerse al frente del rancho en vez de quedarse en la Costa Este. Incluso su madrastra, Gea, era un ejemplo de cómo las mujeres utilizaban el matrimonio y el amor para hacer cambiar a los hombres.

Gea le había dado un ultimátum a su padre: o se iban a vivir a Portland y dejaban que otra persona llevase el rancho, o la perdería.

Su padre había preferido conservar a su esposa en esa ocasión, ya que había perdido a la madre de Darién porque ésta no se había acostumbrado a ser la mujer de un ranchero. Así que se había marchado.

Entró en el aparcamiento del local donde hacían pizzas para llevar.

Serena sonrió con tristeza.

—No te referías a eso, y los dos lo sabemos.

Darién tardó un minuto en recordar de qué estaban hablando. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—Lo único que se es que no pienso dejar de pasar tiempo contigo —apretó los dientes, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras saliesen—. Te necesito, Serena. Ella frunció el ceno.

—Ya tienes a Karmesite. No me necesitas.

—No tengo a Karmesite.

—Vas a volver a quedar con ella. Os he oído en el bar.

—¿Has oído como Karmesite me decía que quedásemos otro día?

—Sí.

—Pues ya que has estado escuchando a escondidas, deberías haberte quedado hasta el final de la conversación.

—No he estado escuchando a escondidas.

Darién sonrió.

—Mira, niña, si te hubieses quedado un par de segundos más me habrías oído mentirle para evitar volver a quedar con ella.

Serena lo miró esperanzada.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Le he dicho que no podía dejar a tus animales solos.

Serena rió incrédula.

—¿Y no le ha parecido extraño que estuvieses en la ciudad si no puedes dejarlos solos? Por no mencionar que tienes un rancho lleno de trabajadores, por mucho que unos cuantos estén de vacaciones en estos momentos.

—No sé —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Le has dado las rosas —continuó Serena dejando de reír.

—Ya te lo he explicado. Se las había comprado para dárselas ayer. Antes.

—¿Antes de qué?

—Antes de que tú y yo lo hiciésemos en la encimera de la cocina.

Serena se puso colorada.

—Técnicamente no hemos hecho nada.

Darién levantó las cejas y ella se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzada.

—¿No?

—Bueno, tal vez yo…

—Sí, claro que sí. Y si quieres me gustaría volver a intentarlo muy pronto.

—¿Quieres decir que lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros en la cocina de los Patterson cambia el rumbo de nuestra relación o de la tuya con Karmesite?

—Ambas.

Darién se preguntó si Serena no se sentía igual que él. Si quería olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido, no podría obligarla a lo contrario. En esos momentos lo único que quería era repetir la experiencia.

—Ya veo.

—¿El qué?

—Ya no tienes una norma que te prohíba besarme.

—Creo que hemos hecho mucho más que besarnos.

—Tal vez —abrió la puerta del coche y bajó—. ¿Vienes?

Darién no podía permitirle que se saliese con la suya, no podía permitir que volviese a cambiar de tema de conversación.

—Sí, ya voy.

Salió del coche y dio la vuelta hasta donde ella lo esperaba, en la acera, frente al local de pizzas para llevar.

—¿Entonces?

Ella buscó algo en su bolso.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Darién frunció el ceño.

—No juegues conmigo, Serena. Quiero saber si para ti también han cambiado las cosas.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió a alguien.

—Hola, señora Luna.

Darién se puso tenso al oír el nombre de la antigua casera de Serena. Le hubiese gustado decirle un par de cosas, pero en esos momentos primaba obtener una respuesta por parte de Serena.

—Buenas tardes, Serena… Darién —saludó la señora Luna deteniéndose a su lado, como si tuviese ganas de charlar—. ¿Ya habéis hecho las compras navideñas?

Él miró a la anciana fijamente.

—Serena ha estado muy ocupada buscando un lugar donde vivir. No ha tenido tiempo de ir de compras.

Serena dio un grito ahogado y la señora Luna frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. Para mí también fue una decisión muy difícil de tomar. No obstante, y dado que nadie me ha llamado para pedirme referencias sobre ella, daba por hecho que había decidido instalarse contigo, en tu rancho.

—Supongo que habrá hablado con la señora Patterson… —comentó Serena—. Me extraña que no le haya contado que me han permitido quedarse en su casa, mientras busco otro apartamento.

—La verdad es que no he hablado con ella desde la noche que te marchaste. No puedo creerme que te haya dejado quedarte en su casa con todos tus animales.

Darién respondió en nombre de Serena.

—Claro que no. Los animales están en mi rancho.

—Si hubiese sabido que no te importaba deshacerte de los animales, no te habría pedido que te marchases.

La viejecita estaba mintiendo para quedar bien, pero Darién no era tonto. La miró fríamente.

—He sido yo quien ha tenido la idea de que Serena deje a los animales en mi rancho. La pobre no ha tenido elección, después de que usted la echase.

—No podía permitir que tuviese roedores en mi casa, y, además, he visto que Serena ha puesto un anuncio en el periódico para regalarlos. Darién se puso tenso.

—¿Has puesto un anuncio para regalar tus animales?—le preguntó a Serena. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie querrá alquilarme un apartamento en esas condiciones.

La señora Luna asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo también tengo que comprar un par de cosas antes de que cierren las tiendas. Nos veremos esta noche en la función.

—No si puedo evitarlo —murmuró Darién mientras se marchaba. Serena le sonrió.

—Compórtate. Sé que piensas que tienes que protegerme de todo el mundo, pero soy perfectamente capaz de manejar a mi antigua casera.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. No quería hablar de la señora Luna. Ni siquiera quería opinar acerca del hecho de que quisiese regalar los animales. Ya hablarían de eso más tarde. Quería una respuesta a su pregunta anterior y no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que no la obtuviese.

—Responde a mi pregunta.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después, Darién. No me apetece comentar lo que ha pasado en casa de los Patterson en la calle.

—Quiero que lo hablemos ahora.

Serena dejó de sonreír.

—Bueno, pues yo no —sentenció dándose la vuelta y entrando en el local—. Un calzone peperoni doble —se volvió hacia Darién—. ¿Tú qué quieres?

—Una respuesta.

—Luego, ahora tenemos que pedir.

—Compartiré el calzonecontigo. Nunca te lo terminas —antes de que Serena pudiese protestar Darién se dirigió al chico de la caja—: Y un servicio de pan y una ensalada grande, por favor.

—Estará listo en unos quince minutos —respondió el chico con una sonrisa cansada.

—Bien —dijo Darién.

Serena no tardaría más de uno o dos minutos en contestar a su pregunta. No era tan complicada. Tenía que decirle si lo que había ocurrido en casa de los Patterson había cambiado su relación también para ella o no. Darién esperaba que la respuesta fuese afirmativa, después de cómo se había deshecho en sus brazos, pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

La agarró del brazo y la sentó en una de las sillas que había apoyadas en la pared del pequeño local.

—¿Sí o no?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que la atención de Darién se fijase en la curva de sus pechos.

—No es tan sencillo.

Sonrió a una señora que también estaba esperando sentada, al lado de su marido, y luego volvió a mirar a Darién.

—No estoy segura de que nuestra relación deba cambiar —añadió—. Nuestra amistad ha funcionado durante mucho tiempo.

—Pero no respondes a mis besos como lo haría una simple amiga, Serena, sino como lo haría una amante —la mejor amante que había tenido.

Serena se ruborizó al ver que otros clientes los miraban con interés.

—Por favor, Darién, prefiero hablar de ello después.

Él sólo quería que admitiese que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado.

—Sólo di «sí» o «no».

—Sí —espetó ella saltando de la silla—. Sí. Han cambiado. Pero tú no eres precisamente de los que se comprometen, y yo no quiero ser otra muesca más en el cabecero de tu cama.

Darién intentó agarrarla, pero ella se zafó.

—Esperaré fuera.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

—¿Una muesca más en el cabecero de mi cama? —fueron las primeras palabras de Darién desde que habían vuelto al coche con la comida.

El trayecto hasta el rancho había transcurrido en silencio. Serena había ido pensando en las repercusiones del hecho de que Darién quisiese que admitiese que su relación había cambiado. Era evidente que él le había estado dando vueltas a su comentario acercare su tendencia a no comprometerse.

Serena sintió calor en el rostro.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Pues no, no lo sé —dijo apartándola de donde estaba, sirviendo la ensalada en dos platos y haciendo que se colocase entre sus piernas. El estaba apoyado en la encimera—. Ni siquiera nos hemos ido a la cama juntos, todavía no puedo hacer otra muesca más.

—No hace falta que seas tan literal.

Serena no sabía por qué estaba discutiendo. No quería un compromiso por parte de Darién; sólo quería deshacerse del deseo que sentía por él, que evitaba que se fijase en otros hombres.

—No me asusta el compromiso. Ya he estado comprometido una vez.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que te planteas la posibilidad de casarte conmigo?

Darién parecía confuso.

—No sé qué nos deparará el futuro, pero me gustaría explorar distintas posibilidades entre nosotros.

De acuerdo. Quería acostarse con ella. En algún momento, desde su reacción horrorizada después de lo que había ocurrido en la encimera de la cocina esa mañana y hasta la hora de la cena, su actitud acerca de tener una relación física con ella había cambiado. Ya no tenía ninguna norma que prohibiese besar a Serena. Eso no quería decir que quisiese pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero Serena tampoco lo quería.

Ella se negó a reconocer el vacío que dejaba en su interior aquel pensamiento. Darién le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella más deseaba: la oportunidad de saciar el deseo que sentía por él. No le ofrecía su amor, pero ella tampoco se lo había ofrecido a él.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué? —preguntó él con cautela.

—Me acostaré contigo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Así tal cuál?

—¿Querías que siguiese resistiéndome un poco más?

—No. Lo que pasa es que no estoy seguro de lo que estamos diciendo.

—Tú has dicho que querías acostarte conmigo y yo acabo de aceptar. A mí me parece bastante claro.

Darién no parecía convencido, pero Serena no quería seguir hablando del tema. Así que se acercó más, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto. Lo agarró por la nuca y tiró de él, que apoyó los labios en los suyos. Serena aprovechó para meterle la lengua dentro de la boca y jugar con la de él. Su respuesta no le decepcionó.

Darién no intentó seguir hablando. Serena no sabía ni si seguía respirando. Le plantó las manos en el trasero y la levantó para que enrollase las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Luego le devolvió el beso con una pasión tan masculina que la dejó jadeando y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

Le estaba gustando tanto el beso que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba sonando el teléfono. Aparentemente, Darién si lo oyó, y la apartó con cuidado.

La miró como pidiéndole disculpas y fue a contestar.

—Estoy esperando una llamada de mis padres —le explicó mientras tomaba el auricular—. ¿Dígame? Por supuesto, un momento, por favor —le tendió el teléfono—. El director de la escuela.

Ella le quitó el teléfono de la mano.

—Hola, John. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hola, Serena. Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Vas a venir esta noche a la función?

—Sí, pero podemos hablar de lo que sea ahora —al fin y al cabo, había interrumpido un beso increíble, la llamada tenía que merecer la pena.

—Preferiría hacerlo frente a frente, si no te importa.

La seriedad de su tono le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Vas a despedirme, o algo así? —dijo bromeando, aunque preocupada.

—Por supuesto que no —la tranquilizó él—. Pero quiero solucionar un problema contigo. Eso es todo.

—¿Tiene que ver con el incidente del conejo? Ya he pedido disculpas a la otra clase y he tenido cuidado de que _Pete_ no vuelva a salir de la jaula.

—De eso no estoy enterado. Ya me lo contarás cuando hablemos esta noche.

Vaya, ¿acaso no le había dicho en una ocasión un policía que la había hecho parar porque llevaba un faro roto que nunca diese más información de la que le pidieran? Eso había sido después de que el agente le hubiese preguntado si sabía por qué la había parado y ella le hubiese soltado una retahíla de posibles infracciones. El policía le había dicho que se callase y que comprase un faro nuevo. En fin, que no le daría más información a su director. Esperaría a que John hablase con ella esa noche.

—Está bien. Hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono y miró a Darién.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Quiere hablar conmigo.

Darién la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¿No tenía nada que ver con el incidente del conejo?

—No.

Volvió a besarla y Serena se olvidó del conejo y de su director.

De camino a casa después de la función, Serena desvió la mirada de la luna, que se reflejaba en la nieve, y observó el perfil de Darién. Con la tenue luz, su atractivo rostro adquiría un halo de misterio. Era como si aquel hombre al que había conocido durante casi toda su vida fuese de pronto un extraño. Un extraño muy sexy.

Ya había tenido aquella sensación en otra ocasión, el verano de sus diecinueve años. Entonces se había enamorado de él. Casi desesperadamente. Pero en esta ocasión sólo deseaba su cuerpo, ¿o no?

Había dejado a un lado su corazón después del daño que Darién le había hecho al rechazarla aquel verano, pero lo que le rondaba en su interior era algo más que deseo. Eso le asustaba más que la conversación que había tenido con su director.

John le había sugerido que se distanciase un poco de su mejor amigo para evitar que la gente hablase de ellos. Era evidente que se rumoreaba que estaba viviendo con Darién… con todas las connotaciones íntimas que aquello implicaba.

A John le preocupaba mucho cómo podía afectar aquello a la reputación de la escuela, a pesar de que ella le había asegurado que no estaba viviendo en pecado con Darién. En parte, entendía la actitud de la escuela al respecto. A pesar de la afluencia de personas ricas y famosas dos veces al año, Sunshine Springs era una ciudad tan pequeña que cuando habían puesto el segundo semáforo se había organizado, para celebrarlo, un baile y una barbacoa.

Serena había visto la vida de un modo diferente cuando se había ido a la universidad, aunque nunca había rechazado los principios éticos en los que había sido educada. Esos principios no incluían irse a vivir con un hombre sin estar casada con él. Serena sabía que la mayor parte de sus vecinos tenían las mismas ideas que ella, en especial los padres de sus alumnos de cinco años.

John tenía razón. Pero ella no estaba viviendo con Darién y se negaba a ser castigada por un rumor que no se correspondía con la realidad. No iba a sacrificar la relación que tenía con Darién por nadie, y así se lo había dicho a su director. A él no le había parecido bien.

—Has estado muy callada desde que has hablado con John —comentó Darién sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella sonrió.

—Lo siento. No pretendía ignorarte. Sólo estaba dándole vueltas al tema.

—Eso imagino. Me gustaría saber en qué estabas pensando. ¿Tienes dudas acerca de lo nuestro?

La vulnerabilidad de su voz le sorprendió.

—No tengo ninguna duda.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

—John se ha enterado, a través de una fuente fidedigna, de que estoy viviendo contigo. Quería que yo supiese que la junta escolar y los padres de mis alumnos no están demasiado contentos con ello.

Darién volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Te ha amenazado con despedirte?

Serena suspiró.

—No con esas palabras. No sé hasta dónde habría llegado, ya que yo le dije inmediatamente que estoy viviendo en casa de los Patterson y buscando otro lugar donde instalarme.

—¿Y qué más? —Darién la conocía muy bien. Cualquier otra persona habría pensado que ahí se había terminado la conversación, pero él sabía que había algo más.

—Quiere que pase menos tiempo contigo para acallar los rumores.

—¡Y un cuerno! —espetó él—. ¿Qué le has contestado tú?

Serena apoyó la mano en su pierna, deleitándose con sus fuertes músculos y con la intimidad de aquel gesto.

—Le he dicho que no estoy dispuesta a dejar que mi vida privada se rija por los cotilleos de Sunshine Springs.

—¿Y lo ha aceptado?

Serena empezó a dibujar figuras con el dedo en la pierna de Darién.

—No parecía demasiado contento, pero no le queda otra opción.

Darién empezó a respirar con más rapidez. Puso la mano encima de la de Serena para detenerla.

—Si sigues haciéndome eso vamos a terminar en la cuneta —dijo apretándole la mano durante aproximadamente medio minuto—. Quizá deberíamos considerar lo que te ha comentado John. No quiero que seas el centro de las habladurías de la ciudad.

Serena se sintió frustrada. No se había enfrentado a su director para que fuese Darién quien se acobardase.

—Decídete de una vez. Estoy harta de este juego. Esta mañana estabas tan abatido por lo que había ocurrido en la cocina que querías terminar con nuestra amistad. Luego rompiste la norma que prohibía besarme y dejó de importarte que estuviésemos demasiado cerca. Suspiró antes de continuar hablando:

—Me has pedido que reconozca que nuestra relación ha cambiado, y lo he hecho. Y ahora vuelves a decir que tal vez no deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Darién tomó el camino que llevaba a casa de los Patterson. Aparcó cerca del coche de ella, pero no detuvo el motor.

—Ya hablaremos del tema mañana. Ha sido un día muy largo, lleno de emociones para ti, y anoche no dormiste demasiado.

Serena se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

—Qué tonta he sido, pensaba que había sido un día lleno de emociones para ambos, no sólo para mí —agarró el bolso, salió y cerró la puerta con un golpe.

Ya había abierto la puerta de la casa cuando Darién la alcanzó.

La hizo girarse para que lo mirase a los ojos. No dijo nada. Se limitó a besarla apasionadamente. Sus labios estaban duros y le exigían una respuesta a pesar de su enfado. Ella apretó el cuerpo contra el de él instintivamente.

Darién metió la mano debajo de su abrigo y Serena no se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo hasta que no sintió sus dedos sobre la piel. Se apartó de él.

—Para.

Él la besó en el cuello, ya que Serena le negaba sus labios.

—Hablo en serio. Para ya.

Darién hizo lo que le pedía, tenía la respiración entrecortada.

—Necesito tiempo para pensar. Y me parece que tú también —dijo Serena. Él dio un paso atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Vale. Tienes razón —fue hacia su coche—. Mañana te llamo.

Serena asintió. No podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Lo vio alejarse, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Darién se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del conductor.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí? —susurró ella, pero Darién la oyó.

—La emoción era mutua.

Y se marchó.

Darién terminó de echar de comer a los caballos y luego volvió hacia la casa. Estaba deseando ir a ver a Serena, pero no podía hacerlo. La había llamado por teléfono esa mañana, imaginando que habría tenido tiempo de pensar en su relación. Había tenido toda la noche. Pero era evidente que no la había pasado pensando en lo suyo. Había tenido la desfachatez de decirle que había dormido, y muy bien. Darién se frotó los ojos cansados.

El no había dormido. Había pasado toda la noche atormentándose con la imagen de Serena subida en la encimera de los Patterson. De Serena deshaciéndose en sus brazos. Y del dolor que había visto en su rostro cuando había creído que él había quedado con Karmesite. Todavía podía sentir sus labios. Seguía recordando cuál había sido su reacción cuando él había sugerido que siguiesen la recomendación de John para protegerla de los chismorreos. No podía dejar de ver el recelo con el que lo había mirado antes de decirle que ambos necesitaban tiempo para pensar en su relación.

¿Por qué se había ofendido tanto la noche anterior? Él sólo había intentado protegerla. ¿Y por qué le había costado tanto reconocer que su relación había cambiado? No le gustaba que Serena necesitase tiempo para pensar. Ni que se hubiese negado a verlo hasta que no se sintiese preparada.

Debería estar preparada.

Qué diablos. Había tenido todo el día. Iba a ir a verla y a hablar con ello. Además, tenía que contarle que habían ido a buscar a _Bud_. Podía llamarla por teléfono para decírselo, pero prefería hacerlo en persona.

Lo que no pensaba contarle a Serena era que esa misma mañana, después de colgarle a ella, había hecho otra llamada. Había llamado al señor Tsukino y le había leído la cartilla. Ya era hora de que los Tsukino empezasen a tratar a Serena como a una hija y no como a un accidente. El padre de Serena era demasiado obstinado como para prometerle cambiar sus planes, pero Darién sabía que las cosas que le había dicho lo habían hecho reflexionar. Le sorprendería que los padres de Serena no fuesen a pasar con ella la Navidad, pero prefería no decirle nada a Serena para evitar volver a hacerle daño.

Entró en casa sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de atrás. Fue a buscar las llaves de su coche, que estaban colgadas al lado de la puerta principal y entonces oyó unos neumáticos en la nieve. Quizá Serena hubiese entrado en razón. Miró por la ventana. Ante sus ojos apareció el elegante coche de Karmesite. Se detuvo a unos metros de la casa.

Maldición. Se había olvidado de aclarar las cosas con ella. Descargó su frustración con un par de palabras malsonantes y salió fuera.

—Hola, Karmesite.

Ella salió del coche con sus botas de tacón alto y le lanzó una sensual sonrisa.

—Hola. He salido temprano de trabajar y en vez de irme directa a casa he traído aquí la cena. Para arreglar lo de la otra noche, ya sabes.

—Mira, tengo que decirte algo.

Ella tiritó de frío.

—¿Te importa decírmelo dentro? Me estoy congelando.

—Claro.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, Karmesite se empezó a quitar el abrigo, y Darién la ayudó por educación. Las palabras que iba a decirle se le quedaron en la punta de la lengua al ver cómo iba vestida.

Las botas le llegaban sólo al tobillo y el resto de sus piernas estaba cubierto únicamente por unas medias de malla. El vestido que llevaba puesto parecía una enagua. Karmesite no dejaba de tirarse del dobladillo, tal vez para que Darién se fijase en sus muslos. La parte de arriba se le pegaba al cuerpo y no tenía mangas. Si llevaba sujetador debía de ser casi invisible.

Karmesite sonrió. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó a Darién.

¿Qué podía contestar él? Sólo podía pensar en que si Serena aparecía en aquel momento, sería hombre muerto.

—¿No es demasiado fresco para esta época del año?

Karmesite se acercó a él y le pasó los dedos por el pecho.

—Es mi ropa de trabajo. De todos modos, cuento contigo para que me des calor.

Él retrocedió a toda prisa, antes de que a Karmesite se le ocurriese hacerle algo más. Se puso nervioso sólo de pensarlo.

—Voy a encender la calefacción.

Ella rió seductoramente y le desabrochó el botón más alto de la camisa de franela con manos temblorosas.

Darién retrocedió y se escapó por el pasillo. No era fácil rechazar a una mujer. Aquello iba contra las normas de cortesía que su padre le había enseñado en el trato con las féminas. Se quedó mirando el termostato como un idiota, olvidando a qué había ido allí, además de para escaparse de Karmesite. Respiró hondo varias veces y se recordó que era un hombre y que tenía la situación bajo control.

Lo cierto era que, con las mujeres, los hombres nunca solían tener las cosas bajo control.

Volvió hacia la cocina y se detuvo en la oscuridad. Karmesite había apagado las luces y había encendido dos velas.

—¿Qué…? No podemos cenar juntos, lo siento mucho. Iba a marcharme justo cuando has llegado.

Ella dudó un segundo, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

—¿No puedes aplazar lo que tuvieras que hacer?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él retrocediendo para dar la luz.

Karmesite parecía dolida por el rechazo.

Darién tocó la pared con el hombro y buscó desesperadamente el interruptor de la luz. Por fin lo encontró. La cocina volvió a iluminarse.

Karmesite parpadeó ante la brillante luz del fluorescente. Parecía cansada… y triste.

Darién odiaba tener que decirle aquello.

—En primer lugar, nunca debí pedirte salir.

—¿Estás saliendo con otra persona?

—No exactamente —no hasta que Serena no decidiese lo contrario—. Pero me gustaría salir con otra persona.

—Oh. Siento haberte malinterpretado. Las rosas…—suspiró—. Ya sabes.

—No ha sido culpa tuya.

Ella asintió. Era evidente que estaba de acuerdo con él, y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Entonces se apagaron las luces y empezó a sonar la alarma contra incendios.

—Maldita sea…

—¿Qué es eso? —gritó Karmesite.

—La alarma contra incendios.

—¿Hay un incendio?

—No —respondió él también gritando. Recordó que la luz se había apagado sola—. Debe de ser un cortocircuito.

Darién oyó que empezaba a salir agua y puso su cerebro a funcionar inmediatamente.

—¡Sal de aquí!

Karmesite ya iba en dirección a la puerta, pero no le dio tiempo a salir. Unos segundos más tarde, ambos estaban empapados. Darién fue hacia el teléfono. Tenía que llamar inmediatamente a los bomberos.

Le costó agarrar el auricular con las manos mojadas. Afortunadamente, en el parque de bomberos respondieron enseguida y pudo explicarles que no se le estaba incendiando la casa.

Dejó a Karmesite en la cocina, ya que allí hacía más calor y salió afuera a buscar el interruptor de emergencia. Consiguió desconectarlo después de seis intentos. Luego volvió a la casa, más tranquilo después de que la alarma hubiese dejado de sonar.

El bendito silencio se vio interrumpido por el ruido de otros neumáticos en el camino que llevaba a la casa.

En esa ocasión, Darién sintió preocupación. Tenía que ser Serena. No le cabía la menor duda. Cuando vio su coche se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, como un hombre preparado para morir. Sólo que no se sentía preparado.

Serena detuvo su coche al lado del de Karmesite y salió. Primero miró el coche de la camarera y luego lo miró a él, que estaba empapado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha saltado la alarma contra incendios.

En ese momento, Karmesite hizo su aparición por la puerta. Se le había corrido el rímel, tenía el pelo mojado y aplastado y miraba a Darién como si hubiese puesto en marcha la alarma a propósito.

No la culpaba.

Serena dejó escapar una exclamación, lo que llamó su atención y la desvió de la otra mujer. Se volvió para mirar a Karmesite.

—No sabía que tuvieses compañía —habló con normalidad, aunque el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos—. Sólo venía a decirte que Diamante va a venir a recoger al loro mañana. Al menos hemos sacado algo positivo de todo lo de ayer.

¿Acaso quería decir que el cambio que había habido en su relación no le parecía bueno? Darién no podía aceptar aquello.

—No es lo que parece. No sabía que Karmesite fuese a venir.

Serena no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—De verdad, Serena. Iba a ir a verte cuando llegó.

Se volvió hacia Karmesite:

—Díselo tú —le pidió.

—Así que se trata de ella, ¿verdad?

Él suspiró.

—Sí.

Karmesite miró a Serena a los ojos.

—Te está diciendo la verdad. He venido sin avisarlo. Me sentía mal por cómo había transcurrido todo la otra vez y no sabía que estuvieseis juntos. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, que sepas que Darién me ha dejado claro desde el principio que no estaba interesado en mí. Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie. Lo siento.

Serena se relajó en parte, pero siguió intentando zafarse de Darién. Él la dejó ir.

Ella fue hacia el coche.

—¿Serena?

Aquello sonó a ruego, pero a Darién le daba igual.

—Llámame cuando no tengas otros compromisos —se subió al coche y se marchó. Karmesite suspiró.

—No pretendía causaros problemas. Si lo hubiese sabido no habría venido. De todos modos, no debería haber venido.

—Ya lo arreglaremos —eso esperaba—. Siento que me hayas malinterpretado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Son cosas que pasan. Pero si yo fuese tú, no iría por ahí regalando flores, en especial rosas, si estás saliendo con alguien.

—Tienes razón.

Lo que no sabía era si la mujer a la que quería regalarle flores las aceptaría.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

El olor a lejía se introdujo por la nariz de Serena mientras terminaba de limpiar la bañera.

Se quitó el guante de goma amarillo de la mano derecha y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—Uf.

Los gatos estaban escondidos en alguna parte, Sabían que no debían interponerse en su camino cuando se ponía a limpiar frenéticamente.

Había intentado desahogarse, pero no había dado resultado. Después de hablar durante cuarenta minutos con Esmeralda de mujer a mujer, todavía estaba más indignada. Había sorprendido a Darién con Karmesite en una situación bastante comprometida. Esmeralda le había recordado que Darién también la había visto a ella con Diamante en una situación similar.

Pero eso no la había tranquilizado. No era lo mismo. Aunque Darién no hubiese llamado a Karmesite para que fuese, seguro que no le había importado tenerla allí; al fin y al cabo, la había invitado a salir una vez.

El dolor que tenía en el pecho le era demasiado familiar. Se había sentido exactamente del mismo modo cuatro años antes, cuando Darién la había dejado en casa para dar un romántico paseo en avión con una modelo de Nueva York. En aquella ocasión se había pasado dos horas sin dejar de llorar. Esa noche se negaba a llorar. Si tenía los ojos irritados era por la lejía, no tenía nada que ver con lágrimas. Respiró profundamente e intentó aliviar el dolor que sentía en el pecho. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? No estaba enamorada de Darién, como cuatro años antes.

Exhaló y volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire. No estaba enamorada. Sólo una idiota se enamoraría de un hombre que ya la había rechazado una vez y que le había regalado rosas a otra mujer. Darién había intentado justificarse, pero no le había dado detalles de por qué había invitado a cenar a Karmesite la primera vez.

Darién le había dicho que, para él, su relación había cambiado, pero había utilizado la primera oportunidad que había tenido a mano para echarse atrás. Le había parecido bien que siguiesen los consejos del director de la escuela y que pasasen menos tiempo juntos. Y sólo una semana antes había tenido una norma que le había prohibido besarla. ¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué se sentía ella tan dolida sólo de pensar en él y en Karmesite? Debería estar enfadada, no dolida. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que Darién sólo la atraía físicamente. Se suponía que no sentía nada por él.

Volvió a ponerse el guante y echó un vistazo al cuarto de baño, intentando encontrar algo que limpiar. Todo estaba resplandeciente.

No obstante, ella seguía herida.

Ya había pasado la aspiradora por toda la casa. Incluso por las habitaciones que estaban cerradas. Había limpiado la encimera de la cocina, el suelo, las ventanas y los espejos. Serena quería limpiar hasta el último rincón de la casa para caer agotada esa noche en la cama.

Quizá así no se pasase horas y horas atormentándose.

Suspiró, se quitó los guantes y sentó en la tapa del retrete. De acuerdo. Por mucho que se cansase, nada le impediría pensar en Darién cuando se fuese a la cama.

Un insistente timbrazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pensó en no contestar. Quizá la persona que estuviese llamando se marcharía. Sabía que no era Diamante quien llamaba, ya que estaba con Esmeralda cuando la había llamado. Así que sólo quedaba Darién.

Subió los pies al retrete y se abrazó las piernas, mirando hacia el pasillo y deseando que Darién se marchase. Golpearon la puerta y luego volvieron a tocar el timbre. Serena intentó taparse los oídos, pero siguió oyendo los golpes.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Abrió una rendija y miró al exterior. Sus sospechas se confirmaron. Se trataba de Darién.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—Me da igual, no pienso marcharme —espetó él—. Abre la puerta.

La idea de echarlo de allí le dolió a Serena todavía más que la de hablar con él, así que obedeció, y se quedó perpleja ante la imagen que tenía delante. Darién estaba oculto entre un montón de flores. Llevaba al menos tres docenas de rosas de diferentes colores.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Serena dio un paso atrás y le dejó sitio.

—¿Dónde quieres que las ponga?

—¿Son para mí?

—¿Para quién iban a ser si no?

Serena lo miró muy seria.

—Mejor no me contestes. Sólo dime dónde quieres que las deje —añadió él. Ella lo condujo hasta la cocina.

—Voy a buscar un par de recipientes.

Entre las latas de la señora Patterson encontró una caja con botes vacíos de boca ancha lo suficientemente grandes. Puso en ellos las rosas y el ramo de flores silvestres. Darién salió de nuevo y volvió con varios ramos más y un par de tiestos con flores. Luego hizo otro viaje. Cuando hubo terminado, la cocina de la señora Patterson parecía una floristería.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Darién?

Sus ojos azules la miraron con intensidad.

—Es para enviarte las señales adecuadas. No quiero que haya más confusiones.

—¿Quieres decir que no me estás pidiendo disculpas por haberte encontrado con Karmesite vestida como si acabase de salir del sueño erótico de cualquier hombre?

Darién frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No. Yo no la invité a venir. Y sé que me crees —dijo mirándola desafiantemente.

Serena lo creía, pero eso no evitaba el dolor que le había producido encontrarse con la otra mujer en la puerta de su casa.

Darién la atravesó con la mirada.

—Mi única fantasía eres tú, vestida como quieras… o sin ropa, todavía mejor.

A ella el corazón le dio un vuelco y su traicionero cuerpo se sacudió al oír las palabras de Darién.

—¿Entonces por qué me traes todas estas flores?

—Ya te lo he dicho, para enviarte las señales adecuadas.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de las señales?

—Me refiero a que un hombre no debería regalarle flores a una mujer cuando está interesado por otra. Puede llevar a confusión.

Serena miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de flores. Sentía que su cuerpo se iba calentando por dentro, pero permaneció impasible.

—¿Y la cantidad de flores indica cuánto te interesa una mujer?

—No lo sé, pero he comprado todas las que había en el supermercado por si acaso. Habría comprado también todas las de la floristería, pero estaba cerrada.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado esta noche? —preguntó retrocediendo cuando Darién alargó la mano para tocarla—. ¿Por qué fue Karmesite a tu casa si tú no la habías invitado?

—Porque debí de enviarle la señal equivocada.

Las rosas.

—Ya veo. Supongo que vas a tardar bastante en volver a regalarle flores a una mujer —al menos, mientras lo suyo durase.

Él dio un paso al frente para acercarse.

—Eso es.

—¿Y por qué se puso en marcha el sistema de rociadores? —inquirió sin mirarlo a los ojos, centrándose en el ramo de rosas amarillas que había en la encimera de enfrente.

—No lo sé.

Aunque ambos se lo imaginaban. _Bud_.

—Lo siento. Es culpa mía, ¿verdad?

Él alargó la mano y tomó con ella su mejilla, girándole la cabeza con cuidado hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Darién estaba muy serio.

—Eso no importa.

La cercanía de Darién empezó a afectarle; casi no podía respirar.

—Claro que importa. Es probable que _Bud_ se haya comido los cables, y fui yo quien lo dejó escapar de la jaula.

Él le acarició la barbilla con el dedo pulgar y luego lo apoyó en su cuello.

—No me importa.

—Pero…

—Lo único que me importa es que me prometas que vas a hacer el amor conmigo —dijo echándose hacia delante.

Serena luchó por concentrarse en la conversación.

—Pensaba que querías que nos viésemos menos.

—Quería protegerte. Es un instinto que me cuesta ignorar. Pero si eso va a significar perderte, lo ignoraré, al igual que el resto de cosas que puedan alejarte de mí.

—¿Incluso a las impresionantes modelos de Nueva York? —no pudo evitar parecer dolida.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento por ganar algo de distancia. Tenía los labios de Darién a tan sólo un centímetro de los suyos.

—Creo recordar que en las dos ocasiones que tú y yo podríamos haber llevado nuestra amistad a un terreno físico luego te has marchado con otra mujer.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de podríamos? ¿Quieres decir que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? Si es así, te pido que lo reconsideres. Lo nuestro ha ido demasiado lejos como para volver a tener y un relación sólo platónica.

—Eso pensaba yo cuando tenía diecinueve años, pero me equivoqué. Quizá en estos momentos seas tú quien se equivoque —quería hacer el amor con él, pero no podía evitar sacar a flote viejos recuerdos y viejas heridas.

—Hace cuatro años ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para esto.

—Tú no lo estabas, es evidente. Tendrías que haber renunciado a tu modelo.

De repente, Serena se encontró sentada en la encimera, rodeada de flores, aturdida por el aroma y con Darién entre sus piernas.

—No hice nada con ella.

—Venga, Darién. La llevaste a dar un paseo nocturno en avión. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no a la vuelta?

—La llevé a casa.

Serena lo miró incrédula.

—Serena, llevé a Madeleine a dar un paseo para no terminar contigo lo que habíamos empezado en el establo. No quería acostarme con ella.

Durante cuatro años, Serena se había martirizado imaginándose a Darién y a aquella rubia dándose un achuchón, y resultaba que ni siquiera se habían acostado juntos.

—¿Por qué me rechazaste?

Darién la miró. Parecía confuso.

—¿Rechazarte? Nunca te rechacé. Fuiste tú la quien se marchó corriendo, con un gesto como si hubiese intentado violarte.

—¡No es cierto!

Él se limitó a mirarla.

—De acuerdo. Me fui corriendo. Nunca había vivido algo así antes. Me asusté, no estaba preparada para hacer el amor por primera vez.

—Eso es lo que yo había dicho.

—Pero luego me preparé.

Darién apoyó las manos en sus muslos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que quería hacer el amor contigo la noche que tú te fuiste con Madeleine después de llevarme a casa.

—Bueno, seguro que no lo deseabas tanto. Te fuiste a la universidad dos días después, a pesar de que el curso no empezaba hasta un mes más tarde. Y sólo viniste fugazmente de visita. Hasta él año pasado, que te instalaste aquí.

Serena sintió que la vieja herida volvía a abrirse.

—¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Que me quedase a ver cómo te liabas con la modelo después de haber estado varias semanas tratándome como si fuese tu novia? —lo empujó—. Déjame bajar.

Él no se retiró ni un centímetro.

—De eso nada. Vamos a zanjar este tema.

—¿Para qué? Ocurrió hace cuatro años. Ya está zanjado.

—Si lo estuviese, no estaríamos hablando de ello.

Darién tenía razón.

—Está bien. Vuelve a decirme por qué llevaste a Madeleine a dar un paseo en avión si no te gustaba y, al mismo tiempo, intenta explicarme por qué tenías una norma que prohibía besarme y por qué le pediste salir a Karmesite.

Darién abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla.

—Lo hice todo por la misma razón —dijo por fin—, para protegerte a ti y proteger nuestra amistad.

—Ah, vale.

La agarró por los muslos con más fuerza, recordándole que no sólo quería hablar con ella.

—Con diecinueve años no estabas preparada para hacer el amor conmigo. Tú misma lo has admitido. Y yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo para evitar seducirte.

—¿Por qué no querías seducirme?

—Porque tenías diecinueve años. Eras una adolescente. Completamente inocente. Además, todavía te quedaban dos años de universidad y tenías que elegir tu carrera profesional. Podrías haber acabado viviendo en cualquier parte del país.

Bueno, en esos momentos tenía veintitrés años y seguía siendo bastante inocente. Ya había terminado la universidad pero no sabía adonde la llevaría su carrera. Ella no quería marcharse de Sunshine Springs, pero era evidente que Darién no lo sabía.

—Volví a Sunshine Springs y tú tenías una norma según la cual no podías besarme.

—Quería seguir protegiéndote de mis maléficos deseos. Para un hombre es muy duro luchar contra ellos y yo llevo casi toda la vida intentado proteger tus sentimientos.

—¿Y qué pasa con Karmesite?

—Casi había conseguido olvidarme de lo mucho que te deseaba pero, de repente, todo lo que hacías me excitaba. Si no hacía algo iba a terminar seduciéndote.

«¿Todo lo que hacía lo excitaba?». Serena apoyó la mano sobre la de él, temblorosa.

—¿Pero seguías pensando que no debías seducirme?

—Al principio… sí. Pero luego me di cuenta de dos cosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—Una, que ya no tienes diecinueve años.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Que no me puedo resistir.

—¿Pero te resististe con Karmesite y con Madeleine?

—Sin ningún problema.

Justo cuando iba a besarlo, Serena se acordó de algo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con _Bud_ y el loro?

—Se me había olvidado contártelo. Diamante ya ha pasado a recoger al loro y el padre de tu alumno ha venido esta tarde a por _Bud_.

—Eso está bien.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo… ni siquiera estaba segura de qué, pero los labios de Darién no la dejaron hablar. La pasión la invadió como si tuviese dentro un cohete especial.

Abrió los labios al sentir la lengua de Darién sobre ellos. Él gimió y se apretó contra ella, besándola con urgencia. Luego le recorrió la barbilla y el cuello con sus besos.

—Hueles a lejía.

Serena rió.

—He estado limpiando.

Darién introdujo los dedos entre su pelo y le besó la oreja, metiéndole la lengua dentro. Serena se alegró de estar sentada, las piernas no habrían podido soportar su peso.

Él le quitó la goma que le sujetaba el pelo para dejárselo suelto.

—No sabía que los productos de limpieza pudiesen ser tan eróticos.

—Yo tampoco.

Darién no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo su clavícula. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle la tarea.

—Me gusta.

—No sabes a lejía. Estás muy dulce. Tal y como había soñado.

—¿Has soñado conmigo?

Él le lamió el cuello y Serena se estremeció.

—Sí.

Ella recordó lo que le había dicho nada más llegar.

—¿Has soñado conmigo desnuda?

—Sí. Nunca pude olvidarte desnuda de cintura para arriba en el establo.

Aquello le gustó a Serena, y se fundieron en un beso.

La conversación hizo que Darién desease desesperadamente desnudarla. No sólo había comprado flores en el supermercado. La tomó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llevarte a la cama —respondió él besándola.

Fue hasta el dormitorio y la dejó encima de la cama. Empezó a desnudarse.

Ella también se puso a desabrocharse la blusa. Darién se quedó parado, observándola.

—Me estás mirando.

—Quiero verte. Toda entera.

Era lo normal, Serena tenía un cuerpo precioso, ¿acaso le gustaba hacer el amor en la oscuridad?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Yo también quiero verte a ti, pero hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿El qué?

—Que para mí esta noche es similar a la de hace cuatro años.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que aquella noche estaba preparada para regalarte mi virginidad.

Él se dio cuenta de por qué se había sentido tan dolida.

—¿Quieres decir que todavía eres virgen? ¿No lo hiciste con ninguno de los chicos con los que saliste en la universidad…?

—No.

A Darién le temblaron las rodillas. Serena nunca había estado con otro hombre. Le pertenecía a él.

Completamente.

—Yo… —Darién no supo qué decir, la emoción le impedía hablar.

Ella terminó de desabrocharse la blusa.

—¿Me prometes una cosa?

—Lo que quieras —la deseaba tanto que no podía pensar en nada más.

Serena se quitó la camisa, pero se detuvo antes de desabrocharse el sujetador. Darién no podía esperar a tocar su suave piel.

—Prométeme que no te arrepentirás de esto.

¿Arrepentirse? Nunca había deseado más a nadie ni nada.

—Lo único que lamento es que estés tardando tanto en quitarte la ropa.

—¿No volverás a pedirme que pasemos menos tiempo juntos?

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía Serena sugerir algo así? Estaban a punto de hacer el amor. Iba a ser su primera vez. Y a Darién le gustaba más de lo que debería.

—Sabes que sólo lo dije porque estaba preocupado por tu reputación. Quería protegerte.

Serena sonrió.

—Tendremos que hablar de tu tendencia a protegerme en otra ocasión.

Se desabrochó el sujetador.

Darién no tardó en quitarse los vaqueros, aunque tuvo que calmarse al ver que Serena miraba su erección con cierto temor.

—No te preocupes, cielo. Voy a tener cuidado.

Ella tragó saliva y luego levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

—Lo sé. Confío en ti.

Él avanzó hacia ella, deseando tocarla, saborear esos pezones que se erguían hacia él como dos deliciosas frambuesas sobre un helado de vainilla.

Serena dio un grito ahogado cuando él se puso encima. Darién sonrió.

—Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?

—No.

Parecía estar sin aliento, pero no estaba nerviosa, y Darién se lo agradeció.

Se apoyó en los brazos y empezó de nuevo a besarla. Serena no se había quitado los pantalones vaqueros, que rozaron la piel de los muslos y la erección de Darién, haciéndolo arder de deseo. Le acarició el hombro, y luego los suaves pechos.

Ella gimió y apretó las caderas contra él.

—Serena, eres preciosa —dijo Darién recorriéndola con la mirada. Al llegar a los ojos, vio que estaban llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? —insistió él. Quizá estuviese precipitando las cosas. Tal vez estuviese nerviosa.

—¿Te parezco guapa? —preguntó con una sonrisa que volvió a dar confianza a Darién, que la besó en los párpados y luego limpió sus lágrimas con los labios.

—Siempre lo he pensado.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho —su voz temblaba de emoción.

—Eso no es cierto. Siempre te he dicho que eras la chica más guapa de Sunshine Springs.

—Pero me lo decías porque éramos amigos.

—Te lo decía porque era la verdad. Aunque para ti no era suficiente, ¿verdad? —le acarició un pezón con el dedo índice—. Eres preciosa, no sólo guapa.

Bajó la cabeza hasta su pecho y tomó el pezón entre los labios.

—Y estás muy suave.

Ella gimió y se relajó debajo de él.

—Darién, quiero que acaricies todo mi cuerpo.

El estaba deseando hacerlo. Empezó a mordisquear la cremosa carne que rodeaba el pezón que había estado chupando.

Serena casi se cayó de la cama.

—No pares. Por favor. No pares.

Él le acarició los hombros, el tórax y luego le apretó el trasero con las manos. Ella metió las suyas entre su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, pidiéndole más sin palabras.

—Oh, Darién, oh, Darién, oh, Darién.

Él se irguió y empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones vaqueros. Bajó la bragueta y metió las manos por la cinturilla para quitárselos. Ella levantó las caderas. Los pantalones ya iban por debajo de su trasero cuando Darién se detuvo. No pudo evitarlo. Un trocito de seda color turquesa cubría el lugar más íntimo de Serena.

Ella lo miró confusa.

Darién se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás dando? ¿Sabes lo halagado que me siento porque me hayas elegido como tu primer amante, querida?

—Me alegro mucho, pero… ¿podrías continuar? —preguntó ella sin sonreír, no estaba de broma. Su mirada ardía de deseo—. Me da la sensación de que me voy a morir esperándote.

Él sonrió y sintió que ciertas cosas cambiaban en su interior. Ya no estaba cegado de deseo, antes tenía la incontenible necesidad de demostrarle lo mucho que apreciaba el regalo que era para él poder tocarla y estar con ella.

Ser su primer amante.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

—¿Darién?

Él le bajó los pantalones un centímetro por debajo de los muslos.

—¿Sí?

—Esto… ¿me vas a quitar los vaqueros o no?

A él le encantó el tono de impaciencia que había en su voz.

—Sí, te los voy a quitar. Relájate, Serena, quiero mimarte.

Ella lo ayudó con los pantalones.

—Pues mímame desnuda, ¿de acuerdo?

Darién rió.

—Está bien.

Se puso a sus pies, le quitó los pantalones y luego se incorporó para disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo, sólo cubierto por un minúsculo triángulo de seda que tapaba su zona más íntima. Era preciosa y, al menos por el momento, era suya. Totalmente suya.

Se echó hacia delante y la besó en el estómago, dejando que su lengua explorase la hendidura del ombligo y disfrutando al verla estremecerse de placer. Respondía a todos sus avances a pesar de seguir siendo virgen. Darién sabía de algún modo que había estado esperándolo a él.

Recorrió su suave cuerpo con besos hasta llegar a las bragas. Las agarró con los dientes por la cinturilla y se las quitó.

Lo hizo despacio, muy, muy despacio.

Ella gimió y se retorció, intentando también deshacerse de ellas.

Gritó su nombre y él sintió que una especie de poder primitivo y masculino lo invadía. Serena lo deseaba y a él le gustaba aquella sensación. Terminó de quitarle la prenda de seda, se puso en pie y la tiró al suelo.

Se quedó paralizado al volver a verla completamente desnuda encima de la cama. Había exaltado durante tanto tiempo sus sentimientos que casi le parecía imposible creer que estuviese allí, en el que había sido el dormitorio de Serena, con ella tumbada en la cama, desnuda, ruborizada.

Había estado con otras mujeres, pero no recordaba haberse sentido así. Aquello era más que físico. Estaba más que emocionado. Hacerle el amor a aquella mujer era algo espiritual.

La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Estás sonrojándote.

Ella frunció el ceño con tristeza.

—Me estás mirando fijamente.

—No puedo evitarlo. Eres tan perfecta….

¿Acaso Serena no se daba cuenta?

—No soy perfecta.

—Sí, sí que lo eres. Déjame que te lo demuestre.

Tornó su pie y empezó a mordisquearlo.

—Tienes unos pies tan sexys que sólo de mirarlos me aprietan los pantalones.

Ella lo miró con la boca entreabierta y los ojos llenos de emoción.

Darién le dio un beso en el empeine y lo acarició con la lengua antes de echarse hacia atrás.

—Tienes un empeine muy erótico, niña. Podrías ser modelo de pies.

—¿Modelo de pies?

Él siguió ascendiendo hasta sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a la parte interior de su rodilla. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Sabía adonde iba y, a juzgar por el modo en que Serena estaba tensando los muslos, ella también.

—¿Darién?

—Cielo, tienes unas piernas que pararían el tráfico. En estos momentos me doy cuenta de lo agradecido que estoy de que te vistas como lo haces. Si te pusieses minifaldas no podría concentrarme para trabajar. Me pasaría el día mirando tus sensuales rodillas.

—¿Sensuales rodillas? No sabía que se pudiesen tener unas rodillas sensuales.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo he dicho, eres perfecta.

Concentró la atención en su objetivo, separándole la carne inflamada y acariciando con la lengua el pequeño brote que había en la cima de su feminidad. Serena levantó las caderas de la cama y gritó. Él siguió jugando con la lengua mientras le introducía un dedo muy despacio. Quería que aquello resultase perfecto para ella.

Quería que recordase aquella noche como la experiencia más maravillosa de toda su vida.

—¡Darién! —rogó ella.

Él obedeció y volvió a meterse aquel botón de amor en la boca, chupándolo como había hecho antes con su pezón. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al oírla gritar de placer.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

¿Acaso sabía Serena lo que le estaba pidiendo? ¿Lo que Darién estaba planeando darle? Se retorció y él continuó besándola en aquella zona tan íntima, hasta que probó una esencia tan dulce como la miel y sintió que Serena se estremecía. Ella volvió a gritar. Darién no se detuvo y ella se retorció para apartarlo y, al mismo tiempo, apretarse más contra él.

Darién continuó hasta que ella le pidió que parase y su cuerpo estuvo completamente relajado, sacudiéndose sólo cuando él besaba algún punto estratégico. La acarició con los dedos y siguió besándola en el lugar donde se unían sus muslos.

Luego se levantó y se puso un condón. Ella lo observó con los ojos desbordantes de pasión.

Darién sonrió, aunque estaba tenso. Estaba haciendo algo muy importante. Nunca se había sentido así con ninguna otra mujer y le daba la sensación de que tomar a Serena sería algo permanente. Era algo más que ser el primero. Sabía que Serena le pertenecía. De hecho, siempre le había pertenecido, pero había sido demasiado testarudo para admitirlo.

Un deseo que se había mantenido durante cuatro años de inhibición no podía haber nacido sólo de la lujuria, pero Darién intentó no pensar en lo que había dado pie a aquello. Le bastaba con pensar que era algo especial.

Serena no podía creer que su cuerpo volviese a responder al ver la erección de Darién. Estaba exhausta después de los múltiples orgasmos que le habían provocado sus labios. Pero volvía a sentir deseo y también la necesidad de satisfacerle del mismo modo que él lo había hecho con ella.

Serena sabía que podía hacerlo, aunque fuese su primera vez. Había leído libros… y no sólo novelas eróticas. Había leído manuales de sexo en un intento de desear a otro hombre que no fuese su mejor amigo. Pero ese problema ya estaba solucionado. Tenía a Darién encima, evidentemente preparado para unirse a ella.

¿Cómo no iba a satisfacerle? Estaba deseando darle todo el placer que fuese posible.

Sonrió al ver que Darién se tumbaba sobre ella y le apretaba con la punta de la erección en su parte más íntima. Abrió las piernas para recibirlo.

—Te deseo —le dijo.

—Me alegro —respondió él. Parecía tenso.

Serena levantó las caderas y sintió que la punta del miembro viril de Darién se deslizaba en su interior. Él gimió y se apretó más contra ella, pero su interior era estrecho y la erección de Darién muy grande. Más grande de lo que Serena había imaginado. Se mordió el labio y balanceó ligeramente las caderas para dejarlo entrar un poco más.

Intentó relajarse, pero sentía cómo se estiraba su interior. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que aquella invasión masculina era perfecta, y dudó si dejarse llevar por el deseo o por el miedo. Dio gracias de haber estado montando a caballo desde que tenía tres años. Darién no tendría que romper ninguna barrera para acceder completamente a ella y Serena no sentiría un dolor que fuese a mitigar el placer que le proporcionaría la unión.

Darién se balanceó contra ella, penetrándola un poco más hasta que sus tejidos le permitieron por fin el paso. Serena gimió. La sensación de su erección dentro de ella y la presión de su pelvis contra su cuerpo la atormentaron.

—Oh, Darién.

—Lo sé, Serena. Lo sé.

Ella no sabía si podría soportar otro movimiento más, pero lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Darién.

Él pareció leerle la mente, porque retrocedió y luego volvió a avanzar con un movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás con el que consiguió llegar a todas las terminaciones nerviosas del centro de su feminidad. Le cerró las piernas y abrió las suyas, frotando su clítoris con cada empellón. Serena sintió cómo volvía a crecer el placer en su interior, todavía con más fuerza que cuando Darién había estado acariciándola con la boca.

Intentó moverse debajo de él y consiguió balancearse levemente, lo que pareció volver loco a Darién, que empezó a empujarla con más fuerza. El cuerpo de Serena se tensó, luchaba contra él, obligándolo a forzar el contacto. Y eso hizo él, llegando cada vez más cerca y haciendo sentir a Serena un placer salvaje que hasta entonces le había sido desconocido.

—Venga, Serena, ahora, ven conmigo. ¡Ahora!

Y así fue, al sentir que Darién llegaba al orgasmo ella tuvo también la sensación de que todo el universo se unía en su cuerpo y en su mente durante un segundo infinito.

Después, se quedó tumbada debajo de él, completamente exhausta.

Serena se despertó sintiendo el delicioso calor del cuerpo de Darién. Se apretó contra él. Le gustó aquella sensación. Él estaba profundamente dormido. El pobre. Lo había destrozado. Sonrió satisfecha. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de nadie. Lo único que empañaba su felicidad aquella mañana era saber que aquello que habían comenzado la noche anterior no duraría para siempre. Una pequeña voz en su interior le decía que quizá la idea de un futuro juntos no fuese tan descabellada. Pero se suponía que ella no había querido eso, sólo había querido sexo.

No obstante, después de lo que habían compartido no podía negar que la noche anterior había hecho mucho más que saciar su deseo, aquella experiencia había sido la culminación de casi una vida de amor. Estaba completamente enamorada de Darién, pero no estaba segura de si podía confiar en él. Él le había explicado lo que había ocurrido aquella noche cuatro años antes, y también lo que había ocurrido con Karmesite, y ambas explicaciones padecían tener sentido.

Aunque si Darién no la quería, si su deseo por ella era sólo algo físico, era normal que hubiese intentado protegerla, para no hacerle daño. Pero Serena le había dicho que estaba abierta a una relación física con él y Darién no había podido resistirse.

Serena no sabía lo que él pensaría del futuro y prefería esconder la cabeza en la arena como una avestruz en vez de preguntárselo. ¿Y si él sólo quería tener sexo? Prefería enfrentarse a aquello más adelante, y disfrutar de él mientras tanto. Tal vez con el tiempo Darién se diese cuenta de que él también estaba enamorado de ella. Ambos habían cedido tan abruptamente a la pasión que Serena todavía estaba turbada. En cualquier caso, no estaba preparada para hablar con él acerca de su relación.

Salió a regañadientes de la cama. Le hubiese gustado poder quedarse allí todo el día, pero tenían que limpiar la casa antes de que llegasen los padres de Darién de Portland. Además, Serena no habría sabido cómo comportarse si él se despertaba a su lado, ambos desnudos entre las sábanas. Fue de puntillas hasta el armario y sacó unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una camisa ancha de franela que había tomado prestada de un armario de Darién el verano anterior.

Se dio una ducha rápida, no quería gastar todo el agua caliente. Darién también querría ducharse.

Sonrió al pensar en la llegada de los Chiba. Al menos su presencia mitigaría la ausencia de sus propios padres. Se secó el pelo y se hizo una trenza, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Preparó café y volvió a la habitación con una taza para Darién.

Él ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama cuando Serena entró. Tomó la sábana y se tapó. Su pudor la hizo sonreír, aunque sabía que ella habría hecho lo mismo.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?

La sonrisa que Darién le dedicó parecía un poco forzada.

—Tal vez.

Si ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dado rienda suelta a su pasión, iba a oírla gritar, pero no de placer, como la noche anterior.

—Te dejaré solo para que te duches —comentó dejando la taza encima de la mesita de noche—. Esto te ayudará a despejarte.

—Gracias.

Serena no pudo resistirse. Se echó hacia delante para darle un beso en los labios antes de marcharse. Darién apartó la cara y el beso terminó en su barbilla. Serena se quedó helada. La noche anterior había sido un error. Era evidente por el modo en que Darién la miraba.

Se irguió y se apartó de él.

—Te he dejado bastante agua caliente, pero será mejor que te duches rápidamente. Cuanto antes vayamos a tu casa, antes lo tendremos todo limpio para cuando lleguen tus padres.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No se volvió cuando él la llamó. Tampoco lloró. Sólo sentía dolor. El mismo que había experimentado cuando su padre le había anunciado que había vendido el rancho y que iban a retirarse a Arizona. Los rancheros no se retiraban, pero los hombres que perdían a su único hijo varón y que veían a su hija como a una fracasada, sí.

Se dio cuenta de que Darién la había seguido cuando sintió que la agarraba por los brazos. Le hizo dar la vuelta para que lo mirase.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó él furioso.

—Dímelo tú.

—Esto no es un juego, Serena. Anoche enloqueciste en mis brazos y esta mañana te alejas de mí corno si tal cosa.

—Me lo prometiste —espetó ella luchando por contener las lágrimas—. Ya no te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Estabas tan excitado que habrías dicho cualquier cosa para que yo no parase.

Darién se sonrojó y aquello confirmó las sospechas de Serena, que intentó zafarse de él.

—Deja que me vaya.

—No. Explícame qué querías.

—Me prometiste que no te arrepentirías.

—¿Y crees que me arrepiento?

Ella intentó descifrar su rostro.

—¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que no te arrepientes?

—Claro que no me arrepiento —dijo él acariciándole los brazos en círculos.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para centrarse en la discusión.

—Pero has vuelto la cabeza cuando he intentado besarte.

Darién cerró los ojos y a Serena le dio la impresión de que estaba contando hasta diez.

—¿Por qué no estabas conmigo en la cama cuando me he despertado?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Porque tenemos que irnos a tu casa a limpiar antes de que lleguen tus padres.

—No. Llamé a un electricista y a una empresa de limpieza anoche, antes de venir aquí. ¿Pero por qué no me has despertado antes de levantarte?

—Porque he pensado que si me duchaba yo antes tardaríamos menos en irnos a tu casa.

Darién la miró, con escepticismo.

—¿Y qué más?

Serena tragó saliva.

—Que nunca me he despertado desnuda al lado de un hombre. No habría sabido cómo actuar.

—Pero yo no soy cualquier hombre. Soy tu mejor amigo, y ahora soy también tu amante.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos; siempre sería mejor que mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

—Es el hecho de que seas mi amante lo que me desconcierta.

—¿Te arrepientes tú de lo que pasó anoche?

—No.

Él se echó hacia delante y le dio un beso.

—Bien.

—¿Así que ninguno de los dos nos arrepentimos?

Él volvió a besarla, en esta ocasión con más pasión.

—Eso es.

—¿Entonces por qué no me has besado antes?

En esos momentos era Darién el que parecía desilusionado.

—Porque me he enfadado al despertarme y ver que estaba solo. He pensado que quizá estuvieses intentando encontrar la manera de decirme que lo de anoche te parecía un error.

Serena rió. Era evidente que Darién no se arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con ella.

—Sólo quería ir a tu casa antes de que llegasen tus padres.

—Y tenías vergüenza.

—Un poco.

Darién sonrió y la soltó.

—Voy a ducharme. ¿Por qué no haces mientras las maletas?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo y musculoso de Darién con la mirada y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

—Porque así podremos llevarnos todas tus cosas al rancho esta misma mañana —dijo él como si le pareciese normal estar allí de conversación completamente desnudo y con una evidente erección.

Tal vez para él fuese normal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no hay ningún motivo para que te quedes aquí, cielo.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—No puedo mudarme a tu casa, Darién.

Él sonrió, le brillaban los ojos.

—Mis padres estarán allí.

—No quiero exhibir nuestra aventura delante de tus padres.

—¿Aventura? —su mirada se oscureció y se acercó a ella con determinación.

—Nuestra relación. O lo que sea. No quiero que tus padres piensen mal de mí.

Él se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. No parecía importarle que su erección rozase el vientre de Serena.

—No van a pensar mal de ti.

—Lo harán si se enteran de que nos acostamos juntos, y nos preguntarán la fecha de la boda.

Sus padres harían lo mismo. Le preguntarían cuándo se iban a casar, o expresarían su disgusto al descubrir que su hija se había acostado con un hombre sin estar casada con él.

Y Serena no quería tener que enfrentarse a aquello. Tampoco quería que Darién se sintiese presionado. Si decidía que podían tener un futuro juntos, debía hacerlo porque no podía imaginarse viviendo sin ella, no porque los padres de ambos quisiesen que se casasen.

—Y no estamos planeando ninguna boda, ¿verdad?

La voz de Darién sonó emocionada. Parecía casi enfadado, aunque no tuviese motivos para estarlo.

—No.

Darién estaba serio cuando puso un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y otro alrededor de sus hombros para levantarla en volandas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Serena.

—Dar rienda suelta a mis instintos.

Y eso fue todo. Darién volvió a llevarla al dormitorio sin decir nada más. No volvió a hablar. La besó y le quitó la ropa y consiguió excitarla todavía más que la noche anterior. Tampoco dijo nada cuando le hizo sentir un orgasmo detrás de otro. Serena sí habló, dijo su nombre, e incluso varias palabras malsonantes, y le pidió más.

No fueron a casa de Darién hasta tres horas más tarde.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

—¿Eudora Luna te ha echado de casa tan cerca de la Navidad? —preguntó en tono condenatorio Mamoru Chiba. Aunque Serena notó cierta falsedad en su voz.

Lo observó e intentó averiguar por qué le daba la sensación de que en el fondo estaba satisfecho. Gea y él habían llegado desde Portland una hora después de que Darién y ella llegasen al rancho y Darién acababa de contarles lo de su desahucio.

—No puedo creerlo.

Serena sonrió a Gea.

—Los perros grandes le dan miedo, y odia los roedores. Casi se muere del susto cuando se encontró con _Bud_ en el baño.

—¿_Bud_? —inquirió Mamoru divertido—. ¿Y dices que es un hámster?

—¿Y te lo dio Darién? —continuó Gea.

Miraba a su hijastro con el ceño fruncido. Éste se ruborizó.

—Sí —admitió él sintiéndose culpable.

—El hámster no habría sido un problema si no hubiese tenido otros cuatro animales más en casa.

—Podrías haber tenido todos los animales que hubieses querido si hubieses accedido a alquilarle tu antigua casa a Darién —comentó Mamoru sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá, cerca de Gea.

Serena dio un tragó al café que Gea había llevado y había insistido en preparar nada más llegar. El sutil sabor a canela la embriagó mientras se preparaba para defender su postura. No quería aceptar la caridad de Darién.

—No puedo permitirme alquilar una casa como ésa.

Mamoru la miró. Aquella mirada era tan parecida a la de Darién que Serena no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro.

—Darién no te habría cobrado más de lo que pudieses permitirte. Y todavía se habría puesto más contento si hubieses aceptado que te regalase la casa, que era lo que quería desde el principio.

—Un perfume caro es un regalo, una casa no lo es.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Serena no quería la casa.

Ella contuvo un suspiró. Darién estaba equivocado. Claro que quería la casa, y la seguridad que ésta representaba, pero tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que podía salir adelante sola. Sus padres le habían dado rienda suelta, no podía esperar que los Chiba se ocupasen de ella.

—Es verdad, Mamoru Deja en paz a la chica. Es independiente —dijo Gea. Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

—Es independiente y cabezota, pero yo estoy seguro de que Darién se hubiese sentido mucho mejor si Serena hubiese aceptado la casa. Se sintió fatal después de recomendarle a Tsukino que vendiese.

Serena sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Le dijiste a mi padre que vendiese el rancho?

Nunca se lo había contado. Ni su padre tampoco. Aunque en el fondo no le sorprendía.

—Sí.

—¿Y también le recomendaste que lo hiciese sin consultarlo conmigo? ¿Sin que me diese la oportunidad de convencerlo de lo contrario?

Darién hizo una mueca.

—No, no le dije que no te lo contase. Pero, de todos modos, ¿qué habrías dicho? Tú no podías llevar el rancho sola.

Mamoru la miró con interés y Gea con lástima.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

La expresión de Darién lo decía todo. Lo sabía tan bien como lo había sabido su propio padre.

—Venga, Serena. Nunca has querido ser una ranchera. Eres profesora y te encanta tu trabajo. ¿Eres capaz de decirme que serías más feliz intentando llevar el rancho?

Claro que no. Pero ésa no era la cuestión.

—Si mi hermano no hubiese muerto mi padre no habría vendido el rancho sin consultárselo a él antes.

Darién suspiró.

—Si tu hermano no hubiese muerto, tu padre nunca habría vendido el rancho. Pero…

—Pero mi hermano murió —lo interrumpió ella—, y mi padre tenía que cargar conmigo. A mí no me gustaba ser la hija de un ranchero y él sabía que fracasaría si intentaba llevar el rancho.

Serena sintió un dolor infinito. Siempre había deseado que su padre la aceptase incondicionalmente, pero no lo había conseguido. Y por si aquello no era suficiente, acababa de enterarse de que Darién había participado en la experiencia más dolorosa de su vida: el rechazo final por parte de sus padres.

Habían vendido la casa en la que ella se había criado, habían comprado un terreno en Arizona y sólo se lo habían contado cuando ya estaba hecho.

Darién la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Cuando tenías seis años, intentaste salvar a una vaca a la que considerabas tu amiga para que no la vendiesen. A los nueve, enterraste los hierros de marcar en el jardín. A los trece, abriste las puertas del corral en el que estaban los ejemplares que iban a ser sacrificados. Te hiciste vegetariana con dieciséis y te negaste a venir durante las vacaciones de primavera el primer año de universidad porque coincidían con el rodeo.

Serena no pudo negar nada de aquello. Darién suspiró, sus ojos reflejaban un dolor que Serena no comprendía.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con un fracaso. Tu padre quería que fueses feliz y no lo habrías sido trabajando en un rancho.

Darién se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. Parecía que fuese a tocarla. Serena no lo soportó. Se levantó de un salto.

—Tengo que ir a la casa. Se me ha olvidado envolver un par de regalos —y necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para aceptar el papel que Darién había desempeñado en la decisión de su padre—. Voy a dejar aquí los gatos por el momento, si no os importa.

Darién alargó la mano para detenerla, pero Serena la esquivó y salió de la habitación.

Darién quería descargar con alguien y su padre, que estaba sentado al lado de Gea muy tranquilo, le pareció el blanco perfecto.

—¿Por qué has tenido que decirle a Serena que yo le recomendé a su padre que vendiese el rancho?

—No sabía que fuese un secreto de estado.

Darién apretó los dientes.

—No lo era. Pero Serena no tenía por qué saberlo ya que era evidente que no lo entendería.

—Quizá deberías intentar explicárselo de nuevo, cuando se haya calmado un poco —le aconsejó Gea, y luego miró a su marido—. Y quizá tú deberías aprender a no meterte donde no te llaman.

Mamoru sacudió la cabeza.

—Llevo conteniéndome mucho tiempo y con eso no he conseguido que me hagan abuelo, ni a Tsukino tampoco.

—¿Y crees que poniendo en peligro su amistad acabarán el uno en brazos del otro?

—Tenía que intentarlo. Tsukino vendió el rancho y dejó a su hija en la calle, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó.

Darién empezó a entender a su padre y eso le enfadó todavía más.

—¿Estás diciendo que el padre de Serena me vendió el rancho a mí para intentar que acabásemos juntos?

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no estoy diciendo nada. Pero eso sería lo que yo hubiese hecho si hubiese dependido de mí.

—¿Y pretendes emparejarnos haciendo que nos enfademos?

—Ya va siendo hora de que los dos os dejéis de tonterías y de que os deis cuenta de que si todavía no tengo nietos es porque mi hijo está enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero está ciego y no quiere verlo.

—No estoy ciego —replicó Darién intentando controlarse para no gritar.

—Así que por fin te has dado cuenta de que la quieres, ¿eh?

—El amor me da igual, la que me importa es ella.

—Llámalo como quieras.

Darién guardó silencio.

—¿Estáis viéndoos otra vez? —preguntó Gea.

—Nunca hemos dejado de vernos.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

Después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior sólo había una respuesta para esa pregunta.

—Sí.

Su padre frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Los problemas, querrás decir —replicó Darién—, Serena odiaba ser la hija de un ranchero. Lo odiaba, No era feliz en el rancho. Y yo vivo aquí y, cuando no estoy aquí, estoy en otros sitios que tampoco le impresionan demasiado. A ella le gustan las ciudades pequeñas, pero no los ranchos. Y, por si eso fuera poco, ahora debe de estar tan enfadada conmigo que no sé si volverá a hablarme algún día.

—¿Te estás acostando con ella, hijo?

Darién sintió que la tensión le recorría la espalda hasta llegarle debajo de los ojos, causándole un intenso dolor de cabeza. Serena iba a matarlo, aunque antes tendría que sacarlo de la cárcel, porque iba a estrangular á su padre.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —admitió Gea—. Lo que haya entre vosotros sólo es asunto vuestro. Me parece que el señor Tsukino y tú ya habéis hecho suficiente —terminó dirigiéndose a su marido. El padre de Darién abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla cuando Gea lo miró con severidad.

—¿Te has parado a preguntarte qué significaría el rancho para ti si perdieses a Serena a causa de él? —preguntó Gea.

—¿Te refieres a lo que le sucedió a mi padre cuando tú le pediste que eligiese entre vuestra relación y su vida de ranchero? Él no quiso dejar el rancho por mi madre, pero luego lo hizo por ti, y, sí… quizá esté empezando a entender por qué tomó esa decisión.

Pero no era una decisión que él quisiese tomar.

Su padre lo censuró con la mirada.

—Quizá Gea me hiciese elegir entre el rancho y ella, pero no lo hizo porque no soportase ser la esposa de un ranchero.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? —quiso saber Darién.

—Lo hice porque tu padre estaba arruinando su salud, intentando llevar el rancho y los negocios que tenía en Portland. Tuvo un infarto un par de meses antes de que yo le diese un ultimátum. No fue demasiado fuerte, pero el doctor le advirtió que tenía que cuidarse.

Darién se sintió traicionado.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Porque no quería presionarte para que dejases la Costa Este para venir aquí. Tú tenías tus propios planes y no quería estropearlos, pero luego Gea se fue a Portland y me dijo que o me iba con ella, o se divorciaba.

—Y lo dije en serio —admitió ella con los ojos brillantes—. No quería quedarme a ver cómo tu padre cavaba su propia tumba. Ni el rancho, ni ninguna otra cosa merecía que sacrificase su salud.

Darién no podía discutir aquello. Gea tenía toda la razón. La salud de su padre era más importante que su modo de vida y, para él, Serena era más importante que el rancho.

Nada merecía más la pena que ella. Ni siquiera el rancho. Aquello tenía que ser amor… si no, no tendría tanto miedo.

De camino a casa de los Patterson, Serena recordó una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Darién y sus padres.

Darién le había recomendado a su padre que vendiese el rancho y no podía culparlo por ello. No si lo pensaba racionalmente. Darién había tenido razón. Ella no quería ser ranchera y la venta del rancho había sido la única alternativa que habían tenido sus padres. Lo que Darién y sus padres parecían no entender era que ella tenía que haber participado en aquella decisión, y deberían haberla legitimado como parte importante de la familia.

Aunque Darién no había tenido nada que ver con aquello. Agarró el volante con fuerza, estaba frío, y echó de menos los guantes que se había vuelto a olvidar. No debería haberse marchado de casa de Darién sin haber hablado abiertamente de lo que había dicho Mamoru. Darién debía de creer que lo culpaba del rechazo de su padre, y eso no era cierto. Ni siquiera culpaba ya a su padre. La pérdida de su único hijo lo había dejado marcado para siempre.

Además, tenía que reconocer que su padre había tenido cierto mérito. No había sido fácil lidiar con ella. Sonrió al pensar en todo lo que Darién le había recordado.

Si sus padres no la veían como una componente más de la unidad familiar tampoco era culpa de Darién. No obstante, aquel antiguo dolor estaba siendo superado por otro mucho mayor. El consejo que Darién le había dado a su padre le confirmaba que no había esperanzas de futuro para ellos. Darién no iba a casarse con una mujer que no había sabido vivir en un rancho.

Quizá él no se diese cuenta en esos momentos, pero ya lo habían abandonado tres mujeres a causa de su estilo de vida. No se arriesgaría a casarse con alguien que no podría amarlo más de lo que odiaba el rancho.

Serena se había pasado los últimos cuatro años de su vida huyendo del amor que sentía por Darién, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo. Quería a aquel ranchero cabezota más que a nada en el mundo, y pensaba que él también la quería a ella. Si no, no le habría hecho el amor de aquel modo. Había sido demasiado reverente… demasiado espiritual.

Ella viviría en el foso de las serpientes si fuese necesario para convertirse en su mujer. Así que después de eso, decirle que quería compartir su vida con él en el rancho tenía que ser fácil.

Sonrió con determinación al tomar el camino que llevaba a casa de los Patterson. Tenía planes nuevos. Los regalos de Navidad tendrían que esperar. Darién la había invitado a pasar las vacaciones en el rancho, y tenía la intención de aceptar la invitación.

Darién se quedó debajo del chorro de agua caliente, rodeado de vaho, y cerró los ojos.

Serena había vuelto dos horas después de haberse ido. Había llamado de nuevo a la puerta principal. Aquello quería decir algo, pero todavía no sabía el qué. Había llevado todas sus cosas, no sólo una maleta.

Él había deseado abrazarla y besarla hasta que ambos se hubiesen quedado sin respiración, pero ella le había dejado claro que no quería que sus padres viesen la parte física de su relación. Darién respetaría sus deseos, pero en cuanto sus padres se fuesen a dormir iría a la habitación de Serena, aunque tuviese que recorrer el pasillo de puntillas.

Alargó el brazo para agarrar el jabón y, en su lugar, tocó una mano de mujer.

—Deja que lo haga yo. Se dio la vuelta al oír aquella suave voz femenina. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a parpadear. Pero no veía nada.

—¿Serena?

Sintió unas manos suaves y llenas de jabón en el torso.

—¿Quién si no iba a abordarte en la ducha?

—Nadie.

Alargó la mano para tocarla, intentando encontrar su cuerpo en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué ha pasado con la luz? —preguntó en el mismo momento en que le tocaba un pecho cuyo pezón estaba en punta.

—La he apagado —respondió ella sin dejar de acariciarlo—. Quería que estuviésemos los dos solos. Nada más. Ni siquiera la luz.

Se acercó a él un paso más y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, de las rodillas al pecho.

Darién se estremeció, sentía su erección contra la piel mojada del estómago de Serena.

—Querida…

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso. Y Darién dejó de hacerse preguntas, no le importaba por qué no había luz, ni por qué se había arriesgado Serena a que los sorprendiesen sus padres. Le daba igual.

La besó apasionadamente y le acarició la espalda, la agarró por el trasero para apretarla contra él. La oscuridad daba un toque de irrealidad a la relación sexual. Con Serena no necesitaría volver a fantasear, podría disfrutar de ella a diario. Estaban solos en un mundo que les pertenecía, en el que los ranchos y el ganado no tenían lugar. En el que nadie ni nada podía separarlos. En el que el pasado no podía hacerles daño y el presente se limitaba a dos cuerpos unidos en la oscuridad.

Serena abrió las piernas y abrazó con ellas uno de los muslos de Darién. Él gimió involuntariamente al sentir su sexo femenino en la pierna. Serena contuvo la respiración, apartó los labios de los suyos para volver a tomar aire, y se frotó contra él. Un escalofrío recorrió a Darién al sentir en el muslo una humedad que no tenía nada que ver con el agua caliente que caía sobre ellos.

—Darién —gimió Serena con pasión.

Luego siguió moviéndose, y pareció sorprendida cuando él levantó la pierna y la agarró con más fuerza por el trasero para apretarla contra su muslo.

—¿Te gusta, nena?

—Yo… —no pudo seguir hablando. Darién movió la pierna otra vez y ella se estremeció y gritó con pasión.

Él había pensado que la primera vez que habían hecho el amor juntos había sido la experiencia más turbadora de su vida, pero lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos era algo que transformaba el alma.

—Dámelo todo, Serena. Lo quiero todo —dijo marcando cada palabra con un movimiento de su muslo.

—Darién, te daré lo que quieras.

Él dejó de moverse. Estaba agarrándola con tanta fuerza que le daba miedo hacerle daño.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—¡Sí! Lo que quieras, Darién. ¡Lo que quieras! —Serena intentó moverse de nuevo, pero él no la dejó.

En su lugar, la besó, y le acarició con tanta ternura que a Serena le dio la sensación de que estaban decidiendo algo muy importante.

—¿Me darías tu amor? ¿Me lo darías?

Darién esperó su respuesta, desesperado de necesidad, sabiendo que la respuesta a aquella pregunta le importaba más que el deseo que quería saciar.

Ella llevó las manos hasta su rostro.

—Te quiero, Darién. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.

Darién se puso rígido, apretó a Serena contra él, abrió sus piernas y la penetró.

—Te quiero, Serena. Y siempre te querré.

La apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, que estaba caliente y resbaladiza, y le hizo el amor intensamente. Quería ir despacio, pero no podía. El hecho de que Serena le hubiese confesado su amor le hacía perder el control. Tenía que reafirmar ese amor de la manera más elemental posible.

A Serena no pareció importarle. Se agarró con las piernas a su cintura, abriéndose a él completamente.

—Quiero llegar tan adentro que no puedas recordar cómo te sientes cuando no estás unida a mí.

Ella lo agarró por los hombros con fuerza.

—¡Sí!

Darién le hizo el amor con todo su cuerpo. La acarició con las manos, le besó la cara y el cuello frotó su pecho contra los pezones de ella, hasta que la hizo gritar y sacudirse de placer.

Él también gritó cuando tuvo el orgasmo y se sintió de un modo en que sólo podía sentirse cuando su cuerpo estaba unido al de Serena. La apretó contra él hasta que pudo respirar normalmente. Ella mantuvo las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—No sé si noventa años haciendo esto serán suficientes.

—¿Noventa años? —preguntó ella.

Darién la besó en la frente y la hizo bajar al suelo. Luego la enjabonó con cuidado y esmero, haciendo que volviese a experimentar otra explosión de sensaciones. Cuando Darién cerró el grifo y la sacó de la ducha, Serena se apoyó en él, como si lo necesitase para mantenerse en pie.

La secó mientras besaba su cuerpo. Y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Luego Darién fue a encender la luz para evitar volver a hacerla suya.

—No. No.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que quiero decirte algo más.

—¿Y tienes que hacerlo a oscuras?

Darién oyó un suspiro.

—Sí. No quiero distracciones ni interrupciones, Sólo palabras. Quiero que me escuches y que me creas. ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Creerás lo que te diga en la oscuridad?

Sonaba como si fuese a echarse a llorar. Darién no pudo evitar alargar la mano para acariciarla, encontró su brazo y le puso ambas manos en los hombros.

—Sí, creeré todo lo que me digas, a oscuras o con luz.

Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Darién sintió que Serena le ponía un dedo en los» labios para hacerlo callar.

—Gracias. Sé que piensas que no podría ser feliz viviendo en un rancho.

Él asintió. Serena seguía impidiéndole hablar.

—Te equivocas.

Darién quitó la mano dé Serena de su boca.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que vivir contigo, amarte, me haría feliz. No podría vivir sin ti. Por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Eso nunca. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero que tengamos hijos juntos.

Encendió la luz.

—Cásate conmigo.

—Te quiero —dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Te quiero tanto… Viviré contigo en el rancho. Tendremos hijos, y soportaré estoicamente la venta de ganado.

El sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Luego le puso el dedo pulgar sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

—Dejaré el rancho si eso te hace feliz.

—No, no será necesario.

Cuánto la quería. Serena sería capaz de hacerlo. Podría llevar una vida que odiaba sólo para estar con él y nunca le pediría que renunciase a ello.

—Tenemos un par de alternativas. Podríamos dedicarnos a la cría de caballos. Ya lo había pensado antes, pero requieren mucha dedicación.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Caballos?

—Sí, o ganado de cría, que no se sacrifica para hacer filetes. ¿Qué te parece?

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero la sonrisa de sus labios evidenciaba que eran lágrimas de alegría.

—Creo que quererte es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida.

—Y quererte a ti hace que mi vida sea un regalo —añadió él besándola. Darién sabía que, aunque tuviese que vender el rancho, siempre sería feliz al lado de Serena.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Serena se sentó tranquilamente, dejándose calar por aquella sensación de que todo era perfecto. Sus padres no estaban allí, pero, no obstante, seguía siendo la mejor Navidad de toda su vida.

El reverendo había anunciado su próxima boda con Darién en la ceremonia de la mañana y el director de la escuela la había mirado con alivio. Serena sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido, cielo?

Darién entró en la habitación con su padre, que llevaba una videocámara. Gea estaba justo detrás de ellos.

Se habían puesto morados cenando y era la hora de abrir los regalos. Después de la misa, aquél era el momento favorito de Serena.

—Me estaba acordando de la cara que puso el director cuando anunciaron nuestra boda.

—Así no tendrá que volver a hablar contigo, ¿verdad?

—Esto…

Darién se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—¿Lista para abrir tus regalos? —le susurró al oído.

Ella se estremeció al sentir su aliento.

—Tal vez uno de ellos venga empaquetado en unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de franela roja y unas botas —dijo describiendo el atuendo de Darién.

Él la besó en la frente.

—Todavía no, querida, pero muy pronto.

Ella fingió decepción, aunque en realidad estaba emocionada pensando en la noche de bodas. Darién se había negado a volver a hacerle el amor hasta que estuviesen casados. Ella no le había llevado la contraria, sobre todo porque Darién le había dicho que en la ducha lo habían hecho sin protección, y que quería que sus hijos fuesen engendrados dentro del matrimonio.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Gea salió de la habitación para ir a abrir. Serena se preguntó quién sería cuando oyó una voz que le era muy familiar en la entrada.

—Hace un frío helador ahí fuera.

Serena se quedó paralizada al ver a sus padres entrar en el salón de Darién.

—Habéis venido.

—Por supuesto que hemos venido —dijo su padre—. Es Navidad.

—Sí —era Navidad y sus padres habían ido a pasarla con ella. Serena sonrió—. Me alegro mucho.

Su madre también sonrió, pero fue su padre quien se acercó hasta el sofá y la levantó de un abrazo.

—Estamos encantados de verte, Serena.

Su padre la tenía agarrada con tanta fuerza que Serena casi no podía ni respirar. Entonces, le susurró dos palabras al oído que nunca habría esperado escuchar:

—Lo siento.

El dolor de toda una vida no podría aliviarse sólo con un abrazo, pero se mitigó bastante. Su madre también la abrazó.

Serena miró a Darién.

—¿Sabías que iban a venir?

Él asintió y algo en su mirada le dijo a Serena que tenía que ver con ello. Darién le había contado que los padres de ambos habían intentado emparejarlos y ella se había sentido menos dolida al enterarse de que su padre le había vendido el rancho a Darién para preparar el camino hacia el altar.

Serena sonrió a Darién y movió los labios para que sólo él los leyera:

—Te quiero.

Él la abrazó.

—Yo también te quiero, cielo.

Serena suspiró y se acurrucó contra él.

Se casaron el día de Año Nuevo. La iglesia brillaba bajo el sol invernal, como un faro, cuando Darién entró por la puerta lateral.

Estaba nervioso. Serena iba a convertirse en su esposa. Escuchó la algarabía y supuso que la mayor parte de Sunshine Springs se había acercado a presenciar la ceremonia.

Se hizo el silencio y el reverendo le indicó que ocupase su lugar. Darién miró hacia los bancos, llenos de gente, y sonrió a sus invitados. Esmeralda y Diamante estaban sentados juntos, con las manos entrelazadas. Sus padres estaban en el primer banco de la derecha y los de Serena al otro lado del pasillo.

Darién sonrió recordando la emoción de Serena al ver llegar a sus padres. Había llorado entonces y había llorado también cuando él le había regalado el anillo de compromiso. Para una mujer que casi nunca lloraba, los últimos días habían sido muy movidos. Se preguntó si también lloraría durante la ceremonia.

Empezó a sonar la _Marcha Nupcial_ y Darién miró hacia la otra punta de la iglesia. Los invitados se pusieron en pie y vio aparecer a Serena, que iba vestida con el vestido de novia de su abuela, que le quedaba a la perfección. A Darién se le encogió el corazón al verla y sintió que deseaba tocarla con todas sus fuerzas. Ella le sonrió y supo que la felicidad que irradiaban esos ojos debía de reflejarse en los suyos propios.

Serena llegó a su lado y el reverendo le indicó a Darién que le diese la mano. Darién hizo sus votos con seguridad, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, quiero —dijo con fuerza, como si llevase toda su vida practicándolo. Así se sentía.

De pronto se oyó un grito. Darién y Serena se volvieron a ver qué ocurría. Karmesite estaba subida a un banco al fondo de la iglesia.

—¡Ratones!

Darién refunfuñó. Serena rió y un niño que parecía incómodo con su traje de los domingos apareció en el pasillo central.

—No es un ratón. Es mi hámster, aunque antes era de la señorita Tsukino. Él también quería venir a la boda.

Gritos de sorpresa lo siguieron. Y unos minutos después toda la iglesia era un caos. Toda, salvo los primeros bancos. Los padres de Serena y de Darién permanecieron sentados.

—Estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas —dijeron con resignación los padres de Serena al reverendo—, es nuestra hija.

Darién sonrió.

—Continúe —le pidió.

—¿Están seguros? ¿No sería mejor esperar a que encontrasen el ratón?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No es un ratón. Es _Bud_, y ya lo encontrarán. Continúe, por favor.

Darién esperó que lo encontrasen antes de que se metiese entre las paredes y se comiese los cables.

El reverendo leyó los votos a Serena. Cuando le tocó hablar, respiró profundamente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la voz le tembló de emoción.

Diamante gritó detrás de Darién.

—¡Lo tengo!

Darién se volvió y vio una pequeña cabeza peluda asomando en la mano de Diamante. Le parecía justo que _Bud_ hubiese presenciado su boda. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a él Darién se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Serena.

Se volvió hacia su esposa. Su esposa. Qué bien sonaba aquello. Y era evidente por su mirada que Serena pensaba lo mismo. Se sonrieron y miraron al sacerdote, que murmuraba que aquello era inadmisible. La multitud se calmó y el sacerdote pudo terminar la ceremonia, dándole permiso a Darién para que besase a la novia.

Él se agachó y besó a Serena en los labios, sellando con aquel beso su futuro y su amor.

**Fin**


End file.
